The Deathstroke Contract
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Can a young man as pure and good as Robin be corrupted? Dick Grayson will face the demons of his darkest instincts as a man named Slade Wilson creeps into his heart and turns him in the Team's worst enemy. As the Arrow-Team tracks down this mercenary, a few questions remain. Can Batman save his son? Will Kid Flash and Red Arrow lose their brother? Is the world safe from Renegade?
1. Prologue: The Terminator And The Demon

**Hello everybody! My name is TwilightArchangel and I have been retired as a fanfic writer for years now. However, I decided to make a comeback to see if I still have the skill to pull this off. I hope you enjoy the Prologue of this new story series!**

**This fanfiction is set three years after Season 1 and two years before Season 2. It will tell the transition of Robin into Nightwing. Also, as you'll see, I added elements that are not from the Young Justice universe, but that can very well exist in it. Damian Wayne, for example. This is a prologue, so it is a start... **

**This story will also draw elements from The CW's Arrow show. Don't worry, no need to see the show to understand this. After all, we're not talking about Oliver Queen in this, we're talking about Dick Grayson!**

**So, without further bla bla bla... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Grayson Chronicles, Part I<strong>_

_**The Deathstroke Contract**_

**Prologue: The Terminator & The Demon**

Nanda Parbat.

The place where nightmares were born, the place where darkness was a constant presence. The sun set in that place, and instead of a new dawn, there were only Shadows. And demons. A very interesting combination, a very volatile and dangerous mix. There were few men who were stupid or brave enough to violate such a sacred and damned place, yet there were men who were willing to do anything to escalate in the ladder of power and control. The world needed order and evolution, but in order to have that, there must be sacrifices. And sacrifices as such must be executed by brilliant minds, minds that needed underlings to perform against the Darkness. Because Light and Dark would always be in conflict, but there was a new Light who wanted to make things different.

And Slade Wilson had noticed that.

It had been a long while since the mercenary, one of the most dangerous men in the planet, had been looking for something. He was missing a piece in his chess game. But what could a man such as Slade Wilson be missing? He had everything, money, resources, men. But there was something else that was not there, and that was… an apprentice.

He had been looking for an apprentice, a protégé, for so long. He had searched to the edges of the planet to find the one that would carry on his legacy. Who wouldn't want that? A man like Slade Wilson needed to leave his power in someone… much like the Demon's Head was striving to. That's what had brought the man to a place like Nanda Parbat. He needed to speak to a man who called himself Ra's Al Ghul, he needed some information. He had found the one, but he needed to reach him.

And Ra's Al Ghul was the perfect man to get the missing pieces of data he needed.

It had been three years since the Light, a criminal organization, had been stopped by the Team. Slade Wilson had been impressed. The Light, led by Vandal Savage, had taken control of the entire Justice League and for a little over 24 hours, they had in their control the most powerful team. However, there was another Team that was underestimated by Savage.

With skill and intelligence, the Team liberated the Justice League from the Light's control and Savage had finally retreated. No one knew that, but Slade Wilson had his contacts… he researched that incident with great interest. The Team, being a covert operations taskforce, was little known among the villains of the world. But now, they had Slade's attention. They certainly had earned it.

For the last three years, Slade had researched the Team thoroughly, He had spies everywhere, and he certainly had found the information he had required. His spies had gathered intel on the Team with great success. And upon review, Slade had found his future protégé amongst them. Of all the Team members, there were a couple who had earned his respect. Like Artemis, daughter of Sportsmaster. Her background was perfect, but she lacked strategic mind. Yet, Slade wasn't after her, after all.

No, it was Robin who had delighted Slade the most.

He was perfect, strategic mind, acrobatic and fighting skills, master hacker, analytic and driven. Young Robin was the perfect candidate to become his heir. Slade had done his best to research the boy, and every day that passed made him want to get the boy and just start the re-education. But he knew he had to be careful. After all, Batman's protégé wasn't going to walk with him and just agree to become an assassin.

He had to be coerced.

That's why, after so long, Slade had decided to pay a visit to one of the Light's members… and the leader of the League of Shadows. Slade wanted a man-to-man talk with Ra's al Ghul. And he was going to get it…

* * *

><p>It was a good night in Nanda Parbat.<p>

The Light's new scheme was taking shape, even if it took years in the making. Everything was going well, however, Ra's al Ghul was aware that there was something odd in him. The Detective, as he would often call Batman, still refused to join his League and become his heir. Yes, it was most frustrating. But still, it was something to hope for. He had a powerful tool against Batman, a possible heir.

"What are you thinking on, Grandfather?" asked young Damian as he served his grandfather a drink.

Damian was a very interesting character that would shape the future one day, Ra's made sure of it. He had trained the boy to become an assassin, and if the Batman didn't want to join him, then his son would lead the League of Shadows to the future. Although just a seven year old boy, Damian was so intelligent and so skilled, he was amazed the boy had become such a weapon at such a young age.

"The future, Damian, the future…" replied Ra's al Ghul as he started his drink. He gulped, enjoying the savor of the wine on his tongue, running down his throat. It filled him.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and the windows were shattered with a loud noise of destruction. Ra's stood up and grabbed his sword, ready to fight. He was surprised, to have an invader in his royal precinct. Not everybody could just overcome his security and invade his home. It needed training, and a great sense of bravery.

Or stupidity.

Damian ran to the edge of the bed and got a sword from underneath it. He unsheathed it and jumped acrobatically to join his grandfather. Whoever this invader was, he was going to be a challenge. Damien longed to fight side by side to his grandfather, made him feel proud. He was so going to enjoy killing anyone who tried to breach through the security of Nanda Parbat's Headquarters.

A smoke bomb made its way through the room, and filled it with, well, smoke.

"Be prepared, Damian," said Ra's as he tried to see through the smoke. As it began to clear, he saw a man standing at the end of the window. He had a military uniform, and looked to be in his forties. He had a patch on his right eye, and he was holding a sword in his right hand and a gun on his left hand.

As the smoke cleared out, the man stepped forward, alerting Damian and the Demon's Head.

"I have not come to fight, Ra's al Ghul…" said the man with a smirk, as he moved his sword. "I just came for a talk…"

"Do I kill him, Grandfather?" asked Damian as he prepared himself to attack the intruder.

Ra's, with all his centurial wisdom, saw no ill-intention from the man for now. Besides, if somebody had been clever enough to bypass his security, he could very well listen to what he had to say before he killed him. "No, Damian. Let's hear what this man has to say, then we kill him…"

The man smirked. "Training assassins from the cradle I see, interesting. No wonder your League of Shadows is so powerful… and feared."

"But not you," replied Ra's al Ghul as he eyed his visitor.

"I've learned from fear…I've seen it, embraced it. Darkness dwells within me as well as you. I have seen it…so I do not fear the shadows. Sometimes I am the shadows," replied the man as he put his sword away. "Now, can we talk?"

Ra's lowered his guard a little bit and turned to his grandson. "Damian, go see your mother and ask her how come my security was so inept in keeping this intruder away."

Damian wasn't convinced. "But Grandfather…"

"Do it, Damian, this man deserves his chance to talk…I'll then decide whether he lives or dies," said Ra's al Ghul, walking towards the intruder.

"Yes, Grandfather," said Damian and bowed before leaving, eyeing the intruder with both curiosity and a driving impulse to kill him.

Finally, Ra's and Slade were alone.

"So, state your name and your purpose," demanded Ra's as the smoke finished clearing.

"My name is Slade Wilson, and I bet you've heard about me," said Slade with a smirk.

"Indeed I have, you have quite a reputation," said Ra's al Ghul as he eyed the man with curiosity. "How could you bypass my security?"

"They're well trained, but your men lack…conviction. It was easy to take them down once I knew where to hit them," said Slade, still sporting that smirk that said that he had the upper hand.

"Interesting, I'll see their efforts are improved," said Ra's as he walked towards the table next to the door and prepared himself another drink. "So, Slade, why do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Slade shifted a little bit. "I've come because you have information I require. I decided to ask nicely."

"Proceed", said Ra's simply.

"I know you know Batman's secret identity. I wish you could share that piece of information with me," said Slade, knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

Ra's al Ghul chuckled. "You really do have brains and courage, but you are naïve. Why should I relinquish to you Batman's identity? Just because you ask?"

Slade frowned. "No, but I've been watching you. I've been… studying you. I know that you work with the Light. And I have information that I could "accidentally" slip to the Justice League, I bet they would be very interested in knowing what you're up to…"

"Blackmail," said Ra's with an amused grin. "Not bad, but you could do better. I can just kill you right now and be over with this issue. Yet, knowing your reputation, I am certain of two things: You'd never sell the Light's secrets, they will suit you in the long run… and if you are seeking Batman's identity, it is because you plan to do something that can be of interest to me. Now, you have five minutes, give it or take, to state your plans before I impale you with my sword…"

Slade scoffed. "I would like to see you try…"

"You're arrogance can be your death," said Ra's al Ghul as he prepared himself to attack. "You have four minutes and a half…"

Slade, knowing it was useless to fight Ra's al Ghul, decided that the best course of action was going to be to talk. "I have no business with the Bat. But his boy…he interests me. I want Robin. I want to forge him into a weapon, an assaying, introduce him to the world of killing. I want an heir to my empire… and he's perfect. But if I want him, I need to reach him, and for that… I need to know his name…"

Ra's al Ghul watched him with interest, arching an eyebrow. "So it seems you do have ambitions, like me. You know, trying to kill you for attempting to blackmail me is a very tentative option. But you just convinced me, so I'll let this trespass and attempt to coerce me slide."

The mercenary smiled, "So, I guess I made a good case."

"You have," said Ra's as he stepped forward. "You have. I would certainly have a better chance getting to Batman if his protégé is out of the way. And if his boy is corrupted… well, you make it easy for the Light to destroy the Team, and easier for me to do my…negotiation's… with Batman."

"I knew you'd be fond of the idea," said Slade with a smile. "You are indeed a wise man and an intelligent being. So, I bet you and your friends in the Light are busy so I won't take more of your time. Just tell me Batman's true name, and I'll… put good use to that information."

Ra's al Ghul smiled. "I know you will, you may be a mercenary but there must be honor in your heart. I know you won't use Batman's identity to jeopardize anything…am I right?"

"Yes, that secret is safe with me," said Slade as he put his gun away. "I know the consequences of getting to your bad side…"

"Good," said the master assassin as he looked at Slade's eye. "Now go, I have things to do as you well mentioned. Batman's true name is Bruce Wayne, a famous name in the business world. And the boy you seek, his Robin, is his ward… Richard Grayson. I'm interested in what you'll do now…"

"Now, I consolidate my empire…" said Slade as he turned back and prepared to leave.

"Remember Slade, no one must know Batman's true name… if you let this secret slip, I'll make sure you pay for the deed," said Ra's al Ghul with a threatening voice.

"I won't get in the way of the Light," said Slade and prepared to jump, but before that, he put on a mask. Half orange, half black. "And please, call me Deathstroke…"

With that, he was gone.

And Ra's al Ghul was smiling, knowing he just made a clever move.


	2. Sebastian Blood

**So, updating too soon? Maybe but I was on a roll. Thanks for everybody who reviewed and hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>I – Sebastian Blood<strong>

Dick was running late, for a change. He usually was very punctual, but a new case involving Two-Face had taken a new turn and Robin was busy helping Batman solve the case. However, being on detective duty overtime could not fare well to Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Bruce was late for the office, again, and Dick was late for the new-cycle ceremony at Gotham Academy.

After eating Alfred's breakfast in a rush and changing to his school uniform, Dick rushed to the school's immense auditorium. His teachers were going to be pissed if the star mathlete of the school was late the day they were introducing the new principal at the academy. And certainly, Dick didn't want to miss the last ceremony of his turn. He was finally a senior, one year away from graduating high school and going to college.

He had many plans. He wanted to start a career in Crime Scene Investigation and become a detective. He already was, but instead he wanted to make it official. Even though Bruce wasn't ecstatic about him joining the Police Force. _Well, I can't please Bruce forever. I'm becoming an adult and that means I have to make my own choices. It's part of growing up._

"Hey Hunk Wonder," said a girly voice that came behind him as he took his place in the Gotham Academy ceremony. Dick rolled his eyes. True, he had grown quite a lot since being that skinny thirteen year old, he was taller and more muscular but he didn't like it when Barbara called him '_Hunk Wonder'._

"Gee, how many times do I have to tell you, Barbara_. _I don't like it when you call me that," said Dick slightly annoyed.

The redhead laughed. "Don't be so grumpy, you certainly need a nap."

"I need to pay attention, who's the new principal anyway?" asked Dick, trying to get over Barbara's teasing.

Barbara pouted. "You're no fun. Anyway, his name is Sebastian Blood."

As if on cue, the man took his step in the podium and addressed his new students. Everybody started to applaud as the new principal took his place. He approached the microphone. "I welcome you to an exciting new year in Gotham Academy, I hope you enjoyed your summer vacations and are ready to embark in new projects and endeavors. My name is Sebastian Blood, but please, don't shudder at my last name. I assure you I'm a friendly and understanding friend who wants to guide you. So please, take my word when I say that things in this school are going to change. Thank you for your warm welcome."

It was followed by applause.

Barbara smiled. "I like this new guy."

Dick wrinkled his nose. "I don't know, there is something odd with that guy. Too friendly."

"You need to work on those trust issues…"

Dick was walking on the hallways, going to his next class. Advanced Calculus. He was reading a book as he walked, but he had his mind on something else. He could not stop thinking about the new developments. Truth was, he was kind of scared, in just a year he would be graduating and becoming an adult. It was a scarier concept than facing the Scarecrow himself.

"Oh, Mr. Grayson," said a new voice, and Dick looked up, just to find the principal of his new school in front of him. He was a middle aged man, and looked to be physically built despite his age. He had black hair and green eyes. Kind of the green you see on the seawater. "I've been looking for you."

It was time the teenager raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hi Mr. Blood. I was…on my way to class. I'm not sure what to make of the principal coming looking for me specifically."

Sebastian laughed. "Relax boy, you're not in trouble. I was just hoping to have a chat with the star mathlete of the school…"

Somehow, Dick ended up in the principal's office with an excuse pass for his class. Not that he was missing much, for a mathlete, calculus was just too easy. Still, he felt uneasy at being there. Dick was known to have a very cautious personality (he was the adopted son of Batman after all) and he did not like surprises very much.

Sebastian sat in front of him and put his hands together. "So, Richard. May I call you Richard, right?"

"Oh," said Dick, blinking. "Sure."

Sebastian nodded. "I bet you're wondering why I called you here. As someone with your intelligence must know… I didn't call you to talk math."

"I figured, Mr. Blood," said Dick and eyed the man. "Is there something I can do for you?"

The man leaned back. "As a man guiding a school, I have seen a lot of very unusual students in my life. In previous works, I saw very troubled teenagers. However, I was interested in your case…"

"I'm not sure I follow…", Dick frowned. _I don't like where this is heading._

"You see, Richard. I've seen a lot of trouble kids do bad deeds to vent their anger. Abuse at home? Instant drug dealer. Rape? Instant sexual offender. But I've never read about a boy, that has seen his mother and father die in front of him, be adopted by a billionaire and be kidnapped and tortured and yet, have his psyche intact. I must admit, I'm impressed," said Sebastian with an interested look.

Dick did not like this Blood guy. _Okay, he's a strange stalker with a particular interest in me. What gives him the right to pry on my private life? I mean, sure I'm Bruce Wayne's adopted son but darn it. You'd have thought someone in his position would be more tactful about this stuff._

So the boy jus scoffed a little bit, letting his annoyance show.

"Listen Richard, I know I'm in no position to research you. But I have seen many kids go the bad way when they do not talk about their feelings. And I can see it in you, you have so many dark stuff in your past…that you're not letting anyone see. It kills you. I want to help, before you vent it the wrong way and trash the school."

Dick was surprised. Whoever this Sebastian Blood was, he was good at reading faces. Truth was, he was right. There was so much Darkness in him that he hid it very well, cloaked it in a mask. It had been bothering him for a while now, seeing he was not the guy he was before. The Dick of a couple years back would have pranked with Wally and laughed about anything. Now, he was becoming more serious and brooding. It wasn't the fact that he was growing up, it was the fact that he was becoming _him._

But this man, he could see right through his eyes, and see the darkness that loomed in his heart. Dick could not help but make a face of sadness, letting his feelings show. Maybe it wouldn't matter if he opened up to a stranger, he needed to be heard.

Sebastian could see that. "I see. I'm right. Richard, you must not let dark feelings control you. You control them. That's why I reached out to you, because ever since you arrived in the auditorium, I could see it in you. You're different. And I want to help you…like I was helped."

"You?" asked Dick, confused.

Sebastian stood up. "You see, when I was a child I had an abusive father. He beat me up and my mother. One night, he arrived home smelling like whisky, another job laid to waste. He broke my ankle in anger. My mom, desperate…grabbed his spare gun and finally killed him. In front of me. She panicked, so she abandoned me. I never knew of her ever again."

Dick was shocked. "That's… horrible. I'm sorry."

Sebastian nodded, looking somber. "In the orphanage, I learned a lot of things. I made a friend named Cyrus Gold… he became a beacon of hope in my life. And it made me the best of me. Now, I can see sadness and I see it you. The sadness I once had. I want to help you the way he helped me. That's why…I'm offering you to be your counselor. I have a lot of experience being a psychologist I think I can help you with your bottled anger. So you won't become a monster, and see light…"

After listening to that, Dick was kind of moved. He had never met someone who cared so much after just meeting, besides Bruce and Alfred. He smiled. "Thank you, Principal Blood. I think I could use someone to talk to."

Sebastian smiled. "My door is open to you anytime. So, I heard you have two new brothers… that Mr. Wayne had just adopted two boys. I was wondering… how is it living with them?"

Dick sighed. "Well, they're… good. I mean, Jason is kind of rash and impulsive and Tim is too much of a good boy. Kind of opposites. But they get along and we do fine. It's just hard, seeing my…Bruce…pay so much attention to them and less to me."

"I see Mr. Wayne has a heart of gold, taking in so many strays," said Sebastian with an interesting look. A street boy and an orphaned boy. He must be proud. I bet you're proud of him."

Dick looked down. "Yeah, right. Proud. I just wish he could be proud of me…"

The hour had gone by, and finally the 'counseling session' with Mr. Blood had ended. Dick felt relieved to let out his feelings after so long. He had talked to Black Canary before but he had never told so many things. This Sebastian Blood was charming, and Dick liked him despite his initial impression.

So, Dick returned to his classes, feeling a little bit less oppressed in the chest.

Meanwhile, Sebastian Blood was in his office, smirking. He opened his drawer and got out a communication device. He turned it on. A holographic projection started, showing the man with the mast on the other side of the communication link.

"So, how did it go?" asked Slade as he looked at Sebastian through the link.

Sebastian smirked. "He was easy to get through. He didn't reveal anything about his double life, but I could make him open up about some interesting affairs. I am making a psychological profile of Richard Grayson for you with what I learned. As he continues to open up, we'll know where to tackle him when the time comes. I must say this is a success. The boy is, as you said, remarkable…"

"I knew he was," said Slade and removed his mask. "I'll send Ravager the coordinates of the shipment, time to get the Team involved. Maybe breaking Richard won't be as hard as we think. After all… everything can be done with a little… injection."

Sebastian laughed. "Master, I must say. You are one hell of a man."

"Thank you, Brother Blood. Keep on your good work, get me Richard's secrets and I'll see our plan flourishes…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Brother Blood, Deathstroke's associate has made his first move. Next time, we'll see the Team as they get a new mission, Red Arrow gets to fight a personal vendetta and Dick... well, I won't spoil that.<strong>

**Review! Thanks!**


	3. Dark Leads

**So, here is chapter two. Things are moving up a little bit slower on the Dick front, but as you'll see... things are heating up!**

* * *

><p><strong>II – Dark Leads<strong>

The pier was dark, as the street lights had been cut.

As usual, smugglers were trying to ship cargo of narcotics, this time getting them into a boat that was supposed to go to Corto Maltese. The smugglers seemed to have it easy, as the night was dark and no cops had shown. The leader of the smugglers was confident they would pull this through. After all, there wouldn't be any complications. He was told everything was going to be peachy.

He was holding a machine gun, waiting for the moment to depart. His buyer in Corto Maltese had certainly liked the product, and he himself was going to get a large transfer to make it through. As his men finished settling the shipment, they were good to go. The smuggler leader smirked; this seemed too easy, too good of an opportunity.

Then, a voice was heard. Spoken from the shadows, within the ship. "My, my, my… that's some shipment you've got. It would be a shame if it fell in the hands of the police."

Opening his eyes wide, the dealer and his mean pointed their flashlights at the origin of the voice. As soon as they had eyes on the offender, they gasped. It was a woman, a ninja woman, wearing a green cloak and a strange white mask. The drug dealer was intimidated. "Shoot her!"

The rain of bullets began, and it was raining hard. However, the ninja jumped and evaded the lethal gunfire. She kicked two of the dealers in the chest and one in the neck, knocking them down.

"Now, that was easy," said the ninja woman as she got out two shurikens and threw them at the enemy, making the dealers drop the weapons.

However, the leader of the gang aimed his machine gun at her, and then a swarm of thugs came out, aiming their weapons at her as well. The dealer smirked, there was no way this woman was getting out alive. "Seems you should have brought company…"

"Oh," said the woman, but her face was unseen underneath the mask. There was a smile on her face. "I did."

Suddenly, the main man was disarmed by an arrow, everybody turned to the origin. Then, a man wearing red appeared and kicked the main man. The ninja woman took the opportunity to jump and use her various weapons to disarm the rest of the gang.

The main man tried to get out a spare gun, but he was shot by arrow that trapped him in some sort of red foam. "No, get me out!"

"Oh, I can get you out of the foam," said the man in the red suit and walked out of the shadows, "But no one will get you out of prison."

The thugs surrendered.

Cheshire approached Red Arrow and took off her mask, looking at her new husband. "You know, I miss the part where we kill them."

"I thought you'd be getting a grip of the ´no killing policy' we have," answered Red Arrow as looked at the frightened thugs. However, he smiled and kissed his wife. "Though you are sexy when you're a bad girl…"

Cheshire smiled and kissed back, "You know it."

Red Arrow broke part and looked at her. "Well, we got the deal done. We just need to call the police."

"You're no fun," said Cheshire, yet she smiled.

After the police shown up, in which only Red Arrow talked to (since his darling wife was a wanted felon), the former Justice League member and the former League of Shadows assassin started to make their way home, walking through the shadows.

They were known for walking in the shadows.

As they walked through the dark streets, Roy couldn't take his mind of a thing. It had been too easy to take down these criminals, he wanted to give it more thought but to be honest, he just wanted to go home and be with his wife. It had been long three years, in which the last was eventful. While he was still looking for the original Speedy, he had decided to give his life a chance and marry the reformed Jade Nguyen. His obsession, however, was still finding the original boy from whose DNA he had been cloned.

"What are you thinking?" asked Jade as she walked gracefully next to him. "Are you still having your dark thoughts on Speedy?"

Roy sighed. "Well, it's been three years since we started looking for him and we have almost no clue where Lex Luthor is keeping him."

"Why don't we ask?" said Jade as she got out her knife and looked at it. "I bet it would be fun to beat the truth out of Lex Luthor."

"I've thought about it, but I don't want to get in the Light's bad side yet. They know who I am, they know who we are. They would haunt us down if we dare to attack him personally. And the Light… they know where to hurt us. I bet Ra's al Ghul is still looking for you after your defection from the Shadows… I just don't want to add another death warrant against you," said Roy as they passed a couple of warehouses.

"Against us," said Jade as she stopped him and kissed him again. "We're not alone Roy, we have each other…"

Roy nodded and dug deeper into the kiss.

Suddenly, they were on the guard. They both felt something, a presence near them. As if on cue, they got defensive. Roy lifted his bow and turned around while Jade prepared her knives. They danced around for a moment, trying to identify the source of that presence.

"You feel that too?" whispered Roy as he aimed to the darkness.

"I'm a ninja," said Jade as she put on her mask. "I feel everything."

Then, the street lights switched off and a shadow showed itself from the top of one of the warehouses.

"Roy Harper," said the voice that sounded vaguely familiar to the former Speedy. "You have failed this city!"

Roy opened his eyes wide, surprised. He hadn't heard that phrase in a long time. Not many knew of the former message the Arrow Club gave to the criminals before their apprehension. And that voice, it was so familiar, so known and yet it was kind of forgotten in his mind.

"Who are you?!" asked Roy as he aimed his arrow towards the shadow.

Jade prepared herself to attack.

The shadow moved through the rooftop, still hidden in the darkness. She spoke. It was clearly a she. The voice and her slim figure, not muscular or big enough to be a man. "You have grown, Speedy."

"I told you, reveal yourself!" said Roy, getting impatient.

Jade was alert, yet silent. Her assassin skills came with silence and concentration, she didn't lose her cool as easily as her husband.

Finally, Jade threw her knife at the shadow, but this one deflected it with her sword.

The shadow spoke again. "We'll see each other again, Roy-boy. I bet we will. We have unfinished business, and I want to make the score settle."

She opened the warehouse, and then disappeared into the night. Once again, the pair of hero and anti-heroine were left alone, but not without the lights turning on and showing someone lying on the floor at the depths of the warehouse.

Roy and Jade exchanged looks before running into the depths of the warehouse and finding the body. He was dead, and by the looks of it, it wasn't nice. Jade examined the body and looked in horror, even for a ninja assassin, what she was seeing was gruesome.

The body was probably a thug, judging by the looks of his clothes. But his eyes were open, and he had a tear-stained face. Blood tears. It was quite gruesome and creepy.

After seeing the body, Roy's eyes widened in fear. "No…"

"Mind telling me what's going on?" asked Jade as she examined the body closely. "You have a look of fear on your face. One that you do not see on Red Arrow's face often."

Roy, however, was looking deep in thought. "It's starting… again…"

"What exactly is starting again?" demanded to know Jade, she hated when her husband became so cryptic.

The redhead sighed and looked at his wife. "Jade, I need to talk to Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canary. This was not a death… this was murder. And I know the murder weapon."

Jade looked at him, curious. "Yes? What exactly killed him that would make blood tears in his eyes?"

Roy dreaded the answer. "Mirakuru."

* * *

><p>Dick arrived home dragging his feet. He had baseball practice, with was good to let off some steam but he was still tired. He walked intro Wayne Manor and put his backpack on the floor, sighing as he entered his home. He knew he was being ridiculous, he was doing so well but his talk earlier with Mr. Blood certainly destroyed his emotional barriers and now he felt vulnerable. Dick Grayson did <em>not <em>like to feel vulnerable.

"Master Dick," said Alfred as he approached him with a disapproving look. "You know better than to drop your stuff in the middle of the hall."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Gee, Alfred. Sorry."

He picked up his back and headed to his room. He was interrupted, however, by a childish scream. He looked around and saw young Tim Drake approach him with a smile, eager to hug him. Dick smiled and let his arms wrap around the thirteen year old. Even if he was a teenager, Tim was still a very good natured boy and liked to give affection, like Dick. However, being a Bat, giving affection is not one thing they're known for.

Tim smiled at him. "You're home."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep in school even if I wanted to," said Dick with a smile as he patted the head of his new younger brother. "How are you doing, Tim?"

Tim sighed. "Better. I still want to see my family but…I know they're gone. I was just hoping you'd help me cope with they being… you know… not here…"

Dick looked down, sadly. He knew that feeling well. It didn't go away. Ever since his parents fell to their deaths he had longed to see them once more. Certainly, he could not get over that feeling. But he could not tell that to Tim. However, he could teach the younger boy how to deal with it, how to be a better person with the anger and the pain of loss still in your heart.

"I know it's hard, Tim," said Dick as he pulled apart his younger brother. "You know, it's not that easy. But sometimes, training into the martial arts can help you cope."

"Yeah, that's what Bruce told me," said Tim with an eager look.

Then, another figure made himself present in the hall. It was Jason Todd, Dick's new fifteen year old brother. Just a year of age apart, Jason was as tall as Dick, as stubborn but way more… volatile. "Hey there Dickhead."

"Don't call me that," said Dick with a glare. "Hi, Jason. How are you doing?"

"Same old," said Jason as he walked down the stairs of the hall. "Just wondering how I've not killed Timothy yet."

Tim scoffed. "If you need me, I'll be doing homework. Remember, Dick, you promised to train me."

"Sure Tim, maybe tomorrow," said Dick with a yawn. "I'm just kinda tired tonight."

Jason raised his left eyebrow as Tim left for the dining hall. "You? Tired? The almighty Robin is tired? Man, that's so strange coming from you. But I guess it make sense, you have like…four hours of sleep a day?"

"Well, the almighty Robin is human too," said Dick as he walked past his younger adopted brother. "Don't think I've forgotten about you. Tomorrow we train as well, you and me."

"You bet," said Jason with a smile.

Dick nodded and left the hall.

* * *

><p>Dick entered his room and dropped on his bed, still on his baseball uniform. He got out his cellphone and started checking Facebook. It was not strange, everybody was talking about the upcoming baseball game in which he, Dick Grayson, was one of Gotham's Academy best players. Everybody still wondered how Richard could be an athlete and a mathlete. He just chuckled when somebody asked, "well…I'm like…a boy wonder."<p>

As he was checking his smartphone, he got a call. He saw the Caller's ID and smiled. It was fellow teammate Zatanna, who also happened to be his girlfriend. Ever since the Vandal Savage incident in the Watchtower, they've been a couple. They kissed. Well, everybody kissed that day, and she was the one who kissed first. Still, his relationship with Zatanna was going… well.

He wanted to say perfect, but it was not. They were having some issues, mostly as of lately, especially with Dick acting so cold with everybody and putting up a mask. Zatanna wanted to help him, but she was not sure how and that was damaging their relationship. Dick wanted to open up to her but it was hard. He was becoming _him… _the Batman. And he hated it.

Certainly Dick didn't want to become Bruce Wayne. Not anymore. Not since the Failsafe incident made him realize that.

With his faint smile, he pressed ANSWER and put the smartphone on his ear. "Hey Zee… how was your day?"

"_Hey Dick, it was okay…how about yours?" _asked his girlfriend, concern in his voice.

Dick sighed. "As hard as an athele and mathlete's day can get. Though I met someone interesting, my new principal. He's kinda cool. His name is Sebastian Blood."

"_What a creepy name…but I'm glad you're having a good time at school. So, I wanted to ask you… do you have plans for tonight?" _asked Zatanna with a hint of playfulness on his voice.

Dick smiled wider. He wanted to see her. "Sure, darling. How about we met in two hours in Happy Harbor's Mall. I'm sure we can grab something there."

"_I don't know Dick, I wanted something more…"_

"Romantic? What can be more romantic than a Belly Burger?" asked Dick and chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll meet there and we'll figure out somewhere to go."

"_I'd like that," _said Zatanna with a smile, even though Dick could not see it. He could feel it in her voice. _"See you in a bit."_

"Bye, Zee…"

He hung up. He got up and walked to his closet, wondering what to wear on his date.

He was interrupted, however, by a knock. Dick turned to the door and saw Bruce looking at him dissaprovingly. "Going out?"

"Yeah," said Dick coldly, "have a problem with that?"

"I thought we were going patrolling," said Bruce, cold as ever.

Dick frowned. "No, you go. Batman can do without his sidekick for a night. I have a date and I don't feel like going to patrol tonight."

Bruce frowned. "Dick, you know I disapprove of you being in a relationship. Zatanna is a good girl, but our lifestyle doesn't allow us to form this kind of bonds."

Dick glared at him. "Maybe not you, Bruce. But unlike you, I do want to have a life outside the mask…"

Bruce looked away and walked on. "Don't be late. Tomorrow we're having a training session with Barbara, Jason and Tim. Early."

"Sure," said Dick, coldly. "Whatever."

As he changed his clothes, he knew he was in a tense situation with Bruce, which could not fare well to the Dynamic Duo. But he knew, he had a feeling, that he wasn't the one who should try to fix things. It was him.


	4. Into The Shadows

**I'm liking this daily update thing. It's working out. Anyway, hi guys! This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. We get to see a familiar face of the Arrow show, but don't worry if you haven't seen it. I'll get to it very soon! Also, more angsty-Dick and a threw a but of fluffy-Wally!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>III - Into The Shadows<strong>

"So this guy comes and totally hits on Arty, yet he's totally rude. So guess who had to come into play and totally put him down by showing him I'm Artemis' boyfriend," said Wally with a smug smile as he took another cheese-fry and eats it with singular happiness.

Artemis nods and looks at him with a sexy smile. "You should have let me handle it. But it's great knowing I have such a dedicated boy at my side."

"You know I love you, babe," said Wally as he put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Sheesh, I say this often but get a room!" said Dick with a smile as he sees his best friends begin to make out in front of him. Wally could totally be a dog when he wanted to be, but it was great seeing him so happy with Artemis that it made him forget how disgusting it was to see them both acting like an 80's romance couple.

It was a good day and Artemis, Wally, Dick and Zatanna were having a double date in a very lenient bar in Happy Harbor, because they have managed to let the manager let group enter despite being underage. Of course, Wally had ordered already three plates of cheese fries with jalapeños and was happy eating them while the others just had coffee. Wally's appetite was not to be underestimated.

Zatanna looked at him with that smirk. "Well, we could totally get a room ourselves."

Dick smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You know, anytime."

Wally laughed. "Now, who's the one implying sex all over?"

"Not me," said Dick and took a fry. "I'm just following her lead. Trust me, she's the one with all the control in this relationship."

Artemis was the one to laugh at that. "Girl power!"

"You know it, sis," said Zatanna with a smile as both girls high fived.

So far they were having a good time, but there were still some things that were keeping Dick from enjoying it at all. Maybe he wasn't feeling well, but he preferred to be with his best friends and girlfriend than being coped at home with Mr. Cold Glare. Despite Dick being a very good actor, heck, maybe even than Tom Cruise, still, he knew that Wally could see through his cracks and see that something was bothering him.

Wally looked at Artemis and then at Zatanna with a serious, un-Wally like look. "Hey girls, as much as we love your company and you and your goddesses-like sexiness, would you mind if I have a word with Dick?"

Zatanna could see through Wally's request and complied, hoping that the speedster could get through the emotional defenses of the Boy Wonder. "Sure, Artemis, why don't we go to the store next door? I heard they opened up a new boutique and I've been dying to check it out."

Artemis nodded. "Sure, Zatanna. Guys, we'll be right back."

The magician and the archer stood up and exited the bar, gossiping about girl-stuff.

Once Wally and Dick were left alone, the speedster looked into Dick's eyes and tried to figure him out. Dick and Wally had a special bond, after all, they had known each other for years and were not only best friends, they were brothers. Wally saw Dick as the little brother he never had, and he knew every secret there was to be known of the Boy Wonder. Wally, Dick and Roy were three brothers whose bond couldn't be understated.

"Okay, Dick. What's up with you?" asked Wally was he took another fry and ate it with carelessness. "I know it's been a couple of hectic months, especially in your family… but you know I'm always willing to help you. I can see it your eyes, there is something definitely wrong with you. So, open up."

Dick sighed. "You know me too well, Wally."

"Of course I do, you're my little brother," said Wally and put a hand of Dick's shoulder. "Now, talk. Is it the two new sons of Bruce? Are they giving you hard time?"

"Not at all," said Dick, not looking up. "You know, I… I think Tim's adorable, and Jason is… bearable. But it's not directly them what's bothering me. It's this… thing… with Bruce."

"I figured," said Wally, as he looked at his best friend. "I've seen it in missions. You aren't being "aster". I guess taking those two boys in has to be hard?"

"Hard? Try impossible," said Dick and took his coffee mug, taking a zip. "For years… all I ever wanted was for him to give me affection. But he never had. And somehow, these two boys come and he's coddling them and being there for them. But not me. I think he loves those boys more than he loves me. And the worse thing is, they've been here for months… I've been his partner for years! It's… it's not fair…"

Wally frowned. "Dick, you know that's not true. He's the freaking Batman, giving affection is not his best trait. But he still love you, you're his first son."

"No," said Dick and made a face. "I'm just his charity case."

"Dick…" began Wally, but Dick stood up and took his jacket.

"Sorry Wally, I'm not feeling okay… tell the girls I'll see them later," said Dick as he excused himself, leaving a worried Wally seeing his best friend walking away.

* * *

><p>Star City was cold as Felicity Smoak was walking to her car, ready to go home after a long day of work in the Wayne Industries I.T. Department. Even though the main headquarters was in Gotham, Felicity wasn't ready to leave her life in Star City, so she applied with a friend's 'recommendation' to work in Wayne Industries, and now she was, head of the department. She answered directly to Bruce Wayne, so it was quite the honor.<p>

Felicity sighed as she opened the door of the car, she stopped. She felt something was odd. The blond woman had always had some sort of an extra sensory ability to detect danger. She was one hell of a hacker, and her past work had led her to become very well aware of danger.

She turned back and looked around. It was dark. Of course it was always dark, it was a parking lot. "I guess I should get going…"

Then a shadow moved, and landed in top of her car. Felicity, the thirty year old IT technician stumbled back and fell on the ground. She looked at a woman, with a black and orange mask over her face and a black suit, stare at her with what seemed to be a katana. "Hey there, Felicity…"

"Why do I always attract the bad people?" asked Felicity out loud. She had seen danger before, and had learned to control her fear. Yet, seeing an assassin in front of her wasn't her definition of an exciting night. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The woman smirked. "I'm the shadows of your past, and I'm the vengeance that strikes."

However, before the assassin could take a chance at Felicity's life, an arrow hit her in the shoulder and she jumped back, falling to the ground to the side of the car.

Felicity took the chance to stand up and looked behind her, where she found Red Arrow aiming at the rising assassin with his bow.

The assassin gasped in pain as she stood up, taking the arrow off her body. Red Arrow was still aiming at her. "Next time, it goes through your neck."

"You're merciless, Speedy," said the assassin as she unsheathed her second sword. "I always wanted to face you like this, at your best."

"Stand down, Isabel," said Red Arrow, moving in between Felicity and Isabel with his bow shaking. He was emotionally distraught. "I swear to God, I'll kill you if you don't tell me what's going on! What are you planning?!"

"Relax, Speedy… we're not there yet," said Isabel as she prepared to strike. "My plan was to kill Felicity tonight, to send a message. But I guess it will have to be you. And please, don't call me Isabel… I'm fond of my new name. I'm Ravager."

Felicity looked at the assassin with fear and shock.

Then, Cheshire made herself known, jumping Ravager from behind and kicking her in the back. The ninja looked at her opponent with a smug look beneath her smile. "And I'm Cheshire, nice to meet you."

Red Arrow aimed at Ravager's face. "I mean it, I'll kill you if you don't talk…"

Cheshire removed her mask, and looked at her husband with an inquisitive look. "What happened to the 'no-killing policy?"

"I'm willing to make an exception tonight," said Red Arrow, preparing to end Ravager's life.

Ravager smiled. "Well, I guess message was successfully sent. Let's meet later, okay?"

With that, Felicity's car exploded and everybody was launched back by the blast. Red Arrow placed himself in front of the blondie and protected her from anything that could harm her. Cheshire made her way back and saw that the explosion was a diversion.

Ravager was gone.

As the second passed, the car was still flaming. Felicity sighed. "I guess insurance won't cover 'attempted assassination'."

Cheshire removed her mask completely and looked at Felicity. "You know, you have a good sense of humor."

Red Arrow, however, wasn't happy. "You must be kidding me! She escaped!"

The ninja assassin, now unmasked and becoming Jade, looked at her husband. "Well, Arrow, you better tell me what's going on, now."

Felicity nodded, standing up. "Yeah, I'd like to know. Roy, what's going on?"

Jade opened her eyes wide in surprise as she looked at Felicity with a raised eyebrow. "You know who he is?"

Felicity smiled. "Roy Harper. Former Speedy and one of the most angsty men I've ever met. Kid's sure got a lot of anger issues."

"I like you," said Jade and then turned to Red Arrow. "Who is blondie here? How come she knows your ID? Now that I think about it, that's not even my first question. Who was that Ravager woman and why do you look so eager to kill her?"

Roy's muscles tensed and looked at his wife. "Her name is Isabel Rochev, and –"

"Wait, Isabel Rochev?" asked Felicity in shock as she looked at Roy with fear. "You mean the psychopath that was supposedly killed five years ago by…well, me…"

Jade stared at her. "You? Tech girl? A killer?"

"It was self-defense," said Felicity with guilt in her eyes. "Well, more like saving a friend's life from being ended by that crazy bitch. I just ran her over with a van… and dropped her into the river… yeah, not as pro as it sounds."

Roy looked around. "Come on, we don't have time. We have to take you to safety. Ravager might want to kill you for that."

Felicity raised her hand. "First of all, Roy, might wanna tell me how did you know I was about to be killed by Isabel Rochev's vengeful zombie? I mean, she has to be a zombie."

"She's not," said Roy and looked at Felicity with a sigh. "A couple of days ago, Jade and I found her as she led us to a dead man in a warehouse. After seeing the man's murder, and digging into my mind… I realized who she was. I knew if I was right, she'd make an attempt on your life. So I've been watching you the last couple of days…"

"Oh," said Felicity with a bewildered look. "Stalker much?"

Jade crossed her arms. "Which brings me back to the question: Who are you? You clearly know Roy's identity, you knew who this Ravager was and you clearly have an interesting story to tell. I'm all ears…"

Roy took Felicity's hand to drag her to safety. "No time, I'll tell you in the way. We need to contact Green Arrow and Black Canary… this is NOT good."

The ninja woman rubbed her temple. She did hated when her husband was so cryptic.

* * *

><p>"You know I love you, right?" said Oliver Queen as he kissed Dinah Lance with passion. They were having a romantic dinner at their apartment. It was nice, having a passionate dinner to go with their never ending love. "I've been dying to kiss you forever…"<p>

Dinah laughed, "You kiss me every fifteen minutes."

"To the Bats annoyance," said Oliver as he caressed her face. "But you know, Dinah… this is how I plan my everyday evening. Kicking butts in the day, and having you in the night…"

The blond woman wrapped her arms around the man. "Ollie, you're such a sweet-talker."

Then, the doorbell of the apartment rang.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

Dinah smirked. "Better get that. Could be important."

The former billionaire sighed and stood up, walking to the front door with a grunt. He hated when his romantic moments with Dinah were spoiled by random people, probably his landlord, demanding for a paycheck. Sure, he wasn't a billionaire anymore, more couldn't he enjoy a nice evening with his wife without a greedy man asking for rent?

The doorbell rang again.

"Oh, I'm coming!" said Oliver with a grunt as he opened the door without even looking.

Much to his surprise, he found none other than Roy Harper standing in front of him, without his mask and in civvies. He had his hands on his pockets, and looked not very happy to be there. Oliver blinked. "Roy…"

His relationship with his former protégé wasn't really smooth as of lately. Roy's discovery that he was a clone weighted on the redhead and distanced him from his mentor. Now, their former partnership was reduced to nothing. Oliver tried to help Roy find himself, but it wasn't easy. Roy had resigned from the Justice League and was now working solo.

Dinah noticed Roy and stood up, smiling at him. "Roy, how are you?"

"Good," said Roy bluntly, then Jade appeared by his side. "We need to talk."

Oliver frowned. If one thing he didn't approve, and another constant conflict with his former protégé, was his marriage to a former assassin. Though Roy and Jade married in secret, Oliver was very much aware of their relationship. He always thought the redhead would know better than to marry a Shadow. But Roy's judgment had been pretty clouded since the 'I'm-a-clone' thing".

Dinah, however, was more understanding with her being a psychiatrist. She understood Roy felt lonely and had looked for love. Albeit his choice wasn't exactly wise. She respected him and his wife. "Sure, come in, please."

Jade frowned. "I know I'm not welcome in your house. Trust me; I wouldn't be here if Roy didn't have good reasons. I have no affection for either of you, so let's not pretend."

Oliver scowled. "Glad to know where we stand."

"Listen, can we forget the family drama for a moment and focus on the matter at hand?" asked a new familiar voice.

The superheroes eyes widened in surprise as they saw a familiar face. Felicity Smoak came into view and waved at them with a warm smile, albeit awkward.

"Felicity," said Oliver surprised.

"Hi Ollie," said Felicity with that smile of hers that enchanted everybody. She turned to Dinah. "How are you, Dinah?"

Dinah smiled. "Glad to see old friends."

Roy scoffed. "Listen, this is not a visit for pleasure. I know you don't approve my marriage and don't support me at all. But we've got bigger issues right now, and I think we should work together if we want to overcome the storm that's coming."

Oliver wanted to reply to that, but it was complicated. So he decided to go directly to business. "So, what's going on?"

"Isabel Rochev is back," said Roy with a glare, not particularly to Oliver but to the situation at hand. "And she's back with the Mirakuru. I don't think she's working alone."

"What?!" asked Dinah in shock. "Isabel Rochev?!"

Oliver glared, with anger and fear, as he realized that maybe Ravager wasn't working alone. Isabel wasn't a woman that uses to work solo. She was always close to her mentor. Slade Wilson.

Deathstroke.

"I think we should pay a visit to Waller," said Oliver, now in full Arrow-mode, as Felicity called it. "She'll have answers to this…"

* * *

><p>Dick was at Gotham's Cemetery, watching the graves of Mary and John Grayson, his parents. He used to visit them once a week, but right now he felt so lost he wanted to see his parents. He desperately wanted to talk to them and have them talk back. But he knew it was impossible. They were gone, forever, and they had taken a part of him.<p>

"Hi Mamica, Hi Tati," said the young superhero as he dug his hands into his pockets. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here. I just… miss you… and wanted to talk to you… I… I… need you…"

The Boy Wonder started to tear up.

"Dick…" said Wally as he approached him. He knew Dick, he knew where he'd be. After all, what are brothers for if they don't support each other? Wally wanted to badly to take Dick's pain away, but he knew he couldn't. "Are you alright, buddy?"

Dick wiped his eyes. "Yeah, Wally. Why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you, I'm making sure you're alright. Now, come here," said Wally as he opened his arms and took his little brother into his arms. He wrapped them around Dick. He used to comfort Dick after nightmares, and even if his friend was now as tall as he was, he still loved to cuddle him like he was a young boy.

The younger boy let himself sink into his big brother's arms. "I'm sorry, Wally. I'm sorry I'm weak."

"You're not weak, you're the strongest boy I've ever met," said Wally as he rubbed circles in his back. "I know you miss them, but you're not alone. Now, come on… let's get out of here."

Dick nodded, and they parted. "Thanks for the hug, I needed it."

"Anytime, bro," said Wally as he kissed his forehead in a brotherly fashion. He knew Dick needed affection, and if the Batman wasn't going to give it to him, then Wally would.

As they started to walk away, they saw another figure walking in to the cemetery. Dick saw that person and recognized him, it was no one other than Sebastian Blood.

His principal smiled. "Hello, Richard. I didn't expect you to find you here."

"Mr. Blood," said Dick surprised. "I'm just… visiting my parents…"

Sebastian smiled sadly. "Yeah, I come here too. To visit my aunt. She was a remarkable woman. Anyway, I hope you find peace whenever you're here…"

"I do," said Dick, and sighed. "Sometimes."

The man looked at Wally. "Hi, I'm Richard's counselor and school principal. My name is Sebastian Blood… and you are?"

"Wallace West, sir," said Wally and shook Sebastian's hand. "But call me Wally. Nice to meet you…"

"Same, son," said Sebastian, and then turned to Dick. "I see you're very distraught, Richard. Why don't we go for an ice cream and have a nice chat? The three of us. I'd like to get to know Wally better…"

Dick smiled and then nodded. "Thank you, I'd like that…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please ! (Seriously guys, twenty five favorites but just two reviewers?) See you next time!<strong>


	5. Revelations, Part I

**FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR! This is getting good!**

* * *

><p><strong>IV – Revelations, Part I<strong>

"**Recognized Robin B-01"**

A the Zeta Computer announced Robin's arrival, the teenaged Boy Wonder appeared in Mount Justice in his uniform. He wasn't feeling up to a mission, but he had been called to assist a briefing and he knew he had no chance of escaping this mission. He just hoped it was an easy one so he'll be back soon. He wanted to practice his swing at baseball before the big game. And to be honest, he didn't feel like being among the Team. They were his friends, and they would know if he had any issues. He knew Wally wouldn't talk, but he hoped he could hide well the fact that he was feeling emotionally devastated.

As he entered the briefing room, he found the rest of his Team. Connor Kent, the Superboy, was talking to his girlfriend M'gann, Miss Martian. Their relationship was going well, except that maybe Connor disapproved the fact that sometimes M'gann abused her psychic powers. Robin didn't worry, he knew it was something they would figure out. Superboy and Miss M turned to him and the green martian girl smiled. "Robin! Hi!"

"Hey Miss M," said Robin with a fake smile. "It's been weeks since our last mission. I've missed you, M'gann."

Superboy looked at him. "Well, then maybe you should come to visit more often. I mean, we're friends. This shouldn't be entirely professional to you."

Robin sighed. "Yeah, I know Connor, it's just that things are being a little complicated at home…"

"Yeah, we know…" said M'gann with a comprehensive look. The members of the original Team now knew that Robin was Dick Grayson, so they kept up with his very public life. The knowledge that Bruce Wayne adopted two new boys wasn't exactly a secret, and M'gann and Connor knew that it must be complicated to Robin dealing with a new extended family.

"Hey Mr. Boy Wonder!" said Gar as he made his entrance to the briefing room. The young Beast Boy, despite being just eleven years old, was learning to control his new shape-shifting powers he earned from M'gann's blood transfusion that saved his life three years earlier. He had just joined the Team, and despite not being authorized to be part of missions yet, he liked to learn how it worked.

"Hey Gar," said Robin as he approached Beast Boy. "How's your training going?"

"Super-duper!" said Gar with a smile. He had an undying admiration for Robin, and he wanted to become just like him. Robin knew that and was flattered, and he looked to protect Garfield, especially since Queen Bee killed his mother and made him an orphan.

Then, the Atlantean group of the team made their entrance. Kaldur'ahm, Garth and Tula walked in with smiles in their faces. Robin was surprised how Kaldur could keep his cool even if the woman he loved was dating his best friend. _Yeah, maybe I'm not the only one who puts on an emotional front…_

"My friend, we've been waiting for you…" said Kaldur with a smile as he saw his bat friend. "I was hoping you'd visit the cave sooner."

Robin smiled. "You know Kal, business as usual."

Then the Boy Wonder turned to Tempest and Aquagirl and smiled. "Hey, how are you doing you underwater dwellers?"

Tempest chuckled. "Very good, surface dweller…"

Finally, the rest of the Team came in. Kid Flash, Artemis, Rocket and Zatanna. Kid Flash was the first one to speak. "Hey Team-O! Ready to kick some asses tonight!"

Rocket smirked. "I'm always ready."

"Zatanna," said Robin as he approached his girlfriend and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry I bailed on you the other day."

Zatanna, however, frowned. "Robin, let's get this mission done. We can talk about you being a terrible boyfriend later."

Robin felt guilty.

Finally, Batman, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter entered the briefing room. Robin frowned as he looked at his so-called 'father'. His girlfriend was mad at him and now he had to add the fact that his adoptive father was being cold. He just wondered Batman could keep his judgment at bay on-duty. _Who am I kidding? Of course he will. He cares for nothing but the mission…_

"Team," said Batman as the Team assembled in front of him. "First of all, I want to let you know that your performance lately had been deficient."

"Deficient?" said Robin outraged. "We get the bad guys, how is that deficient?!"

"Rob," said Kid Flash as he nudged his best friend. "Keep it cool."

Batman ignored Robin's protest. "That's why we decided that another strategic mind should be added to your roster."

Kaldur nodded seriously. "We understand, Batman."

Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado made a space and a new figure was introduced to the Team. The martian smiled fondly, as he was known of being. "Welcome your new Teammate, Batgirl."

A girl looking like she was wearing a feminine Batman costume appeared and smiled at them all. "Nice to meet you, guys and girls."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Kid Flash as he raised his eyebrow under his cowl. "Batgirl? Is she…?"

"My new protégé," said Batman with a glare at Kid Flash.

Robin frowned, imitating a Bat-Glare of his own. "I bet your old protégé wasn't good enough."

Tense filled the room.

"Robin, stand down," said Batman and once again glared to his first protégé. "I'm not looking for a fight. If you think this will compromise the Team's performance during the mission, speak now."

"Listen, Robin, I'm not looking to replace you…" said Batgirl and approached her new teammate.

Robin frowned. "Well, now I know what Red Arrow felt when Artemis came along. No, Batman, this will not compromise the Team's performance."

"Good," said Batman and looked at the Team. "Now, to the mission."

Red Tornado was the one to speak now. "We've received a numerous reports of missing people in both Star City and Gotham City. After following the leads, we found bodies with strange and particular symptoms. Blood-tears. Whatever this thing that is killing them is, he is successfully finishing them off."

"Blood tears?" asked Rocket. "Now that IS creepy."

Batman looked at them. "We've found an underground facility underneath the Glades, Star City's darkest slums. Your mission is to enter the facility, get the abductees and find whatever you can about this thing that is killing them. Not all of you will be going."

Kaldur nodded. "You need a squad."

"A small squad," said Batman. "Aqualad, Tempest, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Robin and Batgirl will go. The rest of the team will monitor them from here."

"Fun," said Superboy with a frown.

Aqualad stepped forward. "Batman, I think it would be wise to take Miss Martian. Her shape-shifting ability could help us in the long run. Besides, we might need a mind-link."

Batman shook his head. "No, I have decided that this is a good opportunity for Batgirl to show her abilities as hacker and strategist. Miss Martian's abilities would make it… easier…"

"You're testing us," said Robin with a glare.

"You'll communicate via radio, Aqualad, as always, you're in charge," said Batman as he turned to leave. "You'll leave in one hour."

* * *

><p>The Team was preparing to leave. Strangely enough, since Miss Martian wasn't going, they weren't taking the Bio-Ship. This was a very strange mission, so they were going to infiltrate the facility using different strategies. As Alpha Squad was preparing to leave, Robin was in his room, pacing. He didn't lose his cool very easily.<p>

"Robin?" said Batgirl as she opened the door and looked at Robin with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"What the HELL was that, Barbara?" asked Robin as he looked at his new teammate and supposedly best female friend. "I thought Batgirl's debut was going to be next month. What was that? Barging in and making me look like an idiot in front of the Team? Making me look replaceable in front of everyone?"

"I'm not your replacement, Dick," said Barbara with a frown. "I'm just an add-on to you. I'm… I'm hoping to learn from you. And I assure you, Bruce just wants me to prove myself, not put you down."

"Yeah, right," said Robin with a glare. "We both know he doesn't trust me. So he sent you to make sure I don't screw up."

Barbara rubbed her temple over her cowl. "Dick, you're being childish…"

"Well, I'm not an adult. So if I want to behave like a child, I might just be in my right," said Robin with anger. "I thought you'd understand… but you don't. Bruce just wants to replace me. First there's you. Next it will be Jason."

"Dick…" began Barbara but she was at a loss of words.

"Look, just follow Aqualad's lead in the mission," said Robin with a growl. "And don't expect me to save your butt. You can do that yourself. Prove to Bruce how good of a replacement you are."

With that, Robin barged out of the room, ready to begin the mission. _Might as well be done with it._

* * *

><p>Amanda Waller was walking into her office, in the A.R.G.U.S. headquarter under Belle Reve Penitentiary. She had finally got her job back as the warden of the prison after Hugo Strange was revealed to be working with the Light. She never lost her job as head of A.R.G.U.S. however, and she was proud of that. She had proved to her superiors she was relentless and she would do anything to fulfill her tasks.<p>

The woman stepped in and saw that the lights of her office were down, and the security guards were knocked unconscious by tranquilizer darts. She looked around and got her gun out. "Come out, intruder."

Then, a figure appeared in the shadows of the office. "Amanda, put down the gun. We need to talk."

"Oliver," said Amanda as she put her gun down and glared at the hooded superhero. "Is knocking my guards unconscious your way of letting me know you're not happy with me?"

Green Arrow revealed himself from the shadows. "My friends and I need to ask you a few questions."

"You're not alone," said Amanda and looked around. "You brought friends."

Then, from the shadows at the other side of the room, two new figures appeared. Red Arrow and a black man in a black suit. John Diggle. Amanda saw the and scoffed. "Mr. Harper, Mr. Diggle. How nice to see you. I guess that's how you bypass security, your wife is my second hand. She let you in."

"Cut the crap, Waller," said John Diggle, a man in his late thirties with an imposing look. He was black skinned and built, having served the military when he was younger. "We want to know about Deathstroke."

Amanda scoffed. "Of course you do."

Green Arrow stepped forward, his face dangerously twisted in anger. "Don't play with us, Amanda. Tell us the truth. Is Deathstroke still in SUPERMAX prison?"

The black skinned A.R.G.U.S. head shifted uncomfortably. "No."

Green Arrow clenched his first and hit the table, trashing it in anger. It was not easy for the hooded superhero to lose grip, but this news were quite unsettling. "How?!"

Amanda Waller touched a holographic screen and it displayed Deathstroke's picture. "Well, since you're here there is no point in hiding it anymore. Deathstroke escaped Supermax four years ago."

Red Arrow's face turned into anger. "Are you meaning to tell us that he's been free for four years and you said nothing?!"

Waller turned to him. "It was A.R.G.U.S.'s responsibility to have him locked up. When he escaped, I made my task to find him."

"How did he escape?" asked John Diggle. "How could he be at large for four years? How could you not catch him?!"

Green Arrow approached Waller dangerously. "He was in Lian Yu! In a supermax prison that we built that challenges Belle Reve! How did he escape?!"

"Infiltrator," said Amanda Waller simply. "Isabel Rochev, the Ravager, survived her last encounter with your team. She, somehow, managed to make her way to Lian Yu, infiltrate the Supermax Prison and set him free."

"But he had no way to escape," said Red Arrow with anger. "To escape that place, they would have needed to be superhuman!"

"They were," said Waller and turned to Green Arrow. "We thought we have destroyed the last but of Mirakuru Serum… but truth was. There was one left."

"No," said Green Arrow in denial. "I destroyed it."

"Yes," said Amanda and typed a few things in the holocomputer, showing Ravager. "But we did not destroy her. Ravager's blood was still enhanced by the Mirakuru, explaining how she survived her encounter with you. She somehow managed to make a new strain of the Mirakuru using her blood. For one year, she worked with Dr. Anthony Ivo to perfect it. And when she had it, she infiltrated Supermax and injected Slade Wilson with her new strain of the Mirakuru."

"This can't be," said Green Arrow and grabbed Waller by the collar of her neck. "Are you saying that Deathstroke's been at large for four years with his Mirakuru enhanced powers? And YOU didn't tell me?!"

Waller pulled back. "I was trying to get you out for the way. Your emotions regarding this super-villain are clouded, compromising any attempt to capture him."

Red Arrow stepped forward, placing his hand upon Waller's shoulder and squeezing it dangerously. "You know more."

The woman frowned. "Yes. I know more. There is a new player in town. One who wants to take down Deathstrok as much as you do."

Waller clicked and showed the picture of a hooded figure sporting an arrow and a black leather suit. She was clearly female and young.

"Who is that?" asked John as he looked at the figure.

"She has been working with a very dangerous assassin we call the Dark Archer," said Waller, and then sighed deeply. "This… young assassin… is… his protégé."

"What does this have to do with Deathstroke?" asked Red Arrow, looking at the picture. There was something odd.

"She is good covering her tracks, but we spotted her once. Our facial recognition software identified her," said Waller, and looked at Green Arrow with somewhat of a sad look. "I'm sorry."

The image of the new assassin showed her identity. As soon as Green Arrow looked at it, he stepped back in shock. It couldn't be. There was no way in HELL this could be happening. "It can't be…"

"But it is… Oliver," said Waller as she stared at the overwhelmed Green Arrow. "Your sister is alive."

"No!" said Oliver and grabbed Waller by the neck, squeezing it. "Mia was killed by Deathstroke's army! Just a couple of day after Slade murdered OUR mother!"

Red Arrow, Roy, was frozen. "No… Mia…"

"Well, she's very much alive," said Waller as she pushed Oliver back. "Our agents discovered that she has been the Dark Archer's assassin for four years."

John looked paled, even with his dark complexion. "Who is the Dark Archer?"

"Malcolm Merlyn," said Waller, deepening their shock. "He is alive. He took Mia in and trained to become and assassin. And with Deathstroke's return, she's obviously looking for vengeance."

"No!" said Oliver and started kicking the desk. "Mia Dearden was killed! My sister is DEAD! Merlyn is dead!"

"Well, people don't stay dead very long as of recently," said Waller as she put the images away. "Your sister is now A.R.G.U.S's enemy, and we're looking forward to imprison her for her crimes. As soon as we find Deathstroke and the Dark Archer, of course…"

Oliver's eyes began to well with tears. He hadn't cried, not in a long time. But this was too much. His darling baby sister, who he thought was dead, was alive and working for his second worst enemy, Merlyn. And not only that, but Deathstroke was at large and with the Mirakuru. It was a nightmare. A hellish nightmare he wanted to wake up from. "This can't be real…"

"Mia…" murmured Roy as he fell to his knees. "Mia is alive."

Suddenly, there was a peeping sound and the door opened, revealing Agent Lyla Michaels, John's wife and associate. She was a pale woman, unlike her husband, with brunette hair. "John. We've got a situation."

John looked at his wife. "What is it?"

Lyla looked at Waller. "We found an underground base where Slade Wilson is testing the Mirakuru on citizens and criminals. It's underneath the Glades in Star City."

Waller looked serious. "Dispatch a unit."

"The thing is, the Justice League has already dispatched a squad of their covert operations team," said Lyla, looking rather disturbed. "Should we let the young heroes deal with this?"

Roy's eyes widened. The Team? They were on their way to face Deathstroke? His first thoughts came to Dick and Wally, who were probably on the squad. They didn't know who they were up against. Not even the Team would handle Deathstroke's machinations. Not even Kid Flash could outrun him, not even Robin could outsmart him. He wanted so badly to kill Slade, but he was so confused. Mia Dearden Queen was alive; she was an assassin working for Merlyn. His ex-girlfriend, his first love… she was alive.

And this was a nightmare.

"Give me their location," said Red Arrow with pain in his voice. "Lyla, give me the coordinates."

Waller raised an eyebrow. "You're going?"

"The Team is my family, I'm not going to lose anyone else to Deathstroke," said Red Arrow as he turned to Green Arrow, who was looking at the floor in shock and sorrow. "Oliver, we have to stop Deathstroke…"

Oliver, however, was deeply affected. "Mia is alive. Merlyn is alive. Slade is out there… I… I can't…"

"Damn it, Ollie, snap out of it!" said Red Arrow with anger as he shook his mentor. "We can worry about that later. The Team is in danger! I'm not letting that psychotic mercenary kill anyone I love again!"

With that, Red Arrow pushed Green Arrow and turned to Lyla. "Where are they?"

He just hoped he made it in time to save his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Worthy of a review?<strong>


	6. Mirakuru

**WHAT?! ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY? yes, that's right! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it. It was a blast!**

* * *

><p><strong> V- Mirakuru<strong>

Alpha Squad was in.

They had managed to enter the underground facility with quite ease. Within the hour, they had disabled the security and disarmed the guards. It had been quite easy, maybe too easy. As they walked in as a team, they dug deeper into the tunnels trying to find a way to the abductees. So far they have sounded no alarm, because Kid Flash rushed to the control panel and prevented the thugs from turning the alarm on.

Kid Flash was having quite fun, running through the tunnels. It had been quite a while since he had last stretched his legs like he should. Crime was surprisingly low in Central City and this was the first mission in weeks. How he longed to make a run. Even though he and Artemis had talked about retiring the super hero business, right now he was glad to be a superhero. He was glad to be the Kid Flash.

"Tunnel's clear," said Kid Flash through his comm. "I don't see any thugs in the East section, how about you guys?"

_ "West is clear,"_ said Batgirl through the comm. _"I hacked the cameras and replaced them with past days footage. We won't get spotted."_

_"Well done, Batgirl," _said Aqualad as he addressed his team. _"Tempest and I have found an entrance to a very strange room. Let's check it out. Regroup, Alpha Squad."_

From Mount Justice , the heard Aquagirl's instructions. _"Okay Alpha Squad, you're in. We're detecting strange radiation coming from the room ahead. Investigate."_

_ "Copy that, Aquagirl," _replied Aqualad.

As they approached the room through the tunnel, Kid Flash backed to the end of the group where Robin was. The redhead was quite anxious at seeing his best friend so overwhelmed. He knew what Robin was thinking after the fiasco at the briefing room, he wanted to talk to him, make sure he was okay. After all, it was not easy to cope with being replaced.

"Hey dude," said Kid Flash as he approached Robin. "You okay?"

Robin turned his comm off. He turned to Kid Flash. "Can you believe Batman? One thing is to be a complete asshole as Bruce Wayne, but another thing is to humiliate me in front of the Team!"

"Rob, I don't think that was his intention," said Kid Flash, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You did say that you were training the Commissioner's daughter. Maybe Batman thought this was a good way to introduce her to the Team…"

"So not the point," said Robin and turned to the redhead speedster. "That excuse of a father just wanted to put me down. He did say it. He wants to prove that Batgirl is better than me."

Kid Flash sighed. "Yeah, that introduction was completely out of place but… maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"All I know is that my patience with him is running out," said Robin and turned away. "Maybe he should ask Batgirl to be his patrolling partner. You know what? I don't care anymore. But this is getting stupid. He is stupid. World's Greatest Detective? Right, he can't figure out he's hurting his own…ward, son… whatever…"

Kid Flash didn't know what to say to that.

Suddenly, Alpha Squad found itself regrouped in front of a door. A very strange looking huge gate.

Aqualad looked at it. _"Alpha Squad to Cave, are we secure?"_

_ "Negative, Alpha Squad," _said Rocket as she informed her friends. _"There are thermal signs there. Some people are inside. Actually, make that lots of people."_

"Could be the abductees," said Batgirl, looking at her squad. "But if they're not, we can't just walk in there and say hi."

Zatanna looked up and saw some kind of air vent upon the gate. "We can go through there."

"Too crammed for all of us," said Robin and looked at the vent. "I'll go."

Aqualad nodded. "Inform us of anything, Robin."

Robin nodded and jumped high, holding on to the bars of the vent. They were made of iron. He turned to his not-so-happy girlfriend.

Zatanna nodded. "raeppassiD"

The bars disappeared magically and Robin went through.

As he squeezed his way through the vent, he tried to get his mind on the mission and not on the fact that his girlfriend was also mad at him for ditching her. _Who am I kidding? I'm the worst boyfriend ever. She was right, I'm terrible for her… Zee deserves better…_

He wanted to make things good with Zatanna, but it was kind of hard. He was not expert in boy-to-girl talks, that was Wally's territory. Right now, he wanted to focus on the mission and as he made his way through, he wished he was anywhere else but there. Working with his replacement and angry-girlfriend. Though he doubted he would be better at home with his two adopted brothers.

_"Anything, Robin?" _asked Aqualad through his comm.

Robin looked through the other side of the vent, and found a very interesting sight. There was a man there, a strangely well-dressed man with a skull mask. He was addressing another bunch of men wearing black hockey masks. They were in a circular room, very big, with a control panel in the end and a chair in the middle. The man in the skull mask was pacing around, looking at his men.

"Brothers, tonight is a new day in Star City. This is the night we take the Glades, and we consolidate a crime organization years in the making!" said the skull-masked person.

His men cheered.

Robin turned his comm on. "_Okay guys, I'm in. It seems to be a gathering, they want to take the Glades."_

_ "Anything that will help us through?" _asked Aqualad from his side.

Robin used his wrist computer to scan the control panel at the other end of the circular room. _"I'm disabling the locks. Be ready to get in and kick ass."_

_ "Copy that, chief," _said Kid Flash through his comm, and he clearly had a smug smile on his face.

_"Wait, we can't enter without a plan," _said Tempest as he spoke through his comm. _"Maybe we should contact Batman and ask him if he wants us to proceed."_

_ "Agreed," _said Aqualad with a wise tone in his voice.

Robin frowned. _"Fine, do as you must."_

Aqualad nodded and prepared his transmission to the Cave. However, the communication was interrupted. Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Batman was overseeing Alpha Squad's mission from the Cave. Everything seemed to be okay and going smooth.<p>

Then the computer spoke. **"Recognized Green Arrow 08. Recognize Black Canary 13."**

The Zeta beam flashed and the two members of the Justice League appeared after being teleported. Green Arrow ran towards Batman with an alarmed look on his face. "Batman, is the Team in Star City?!"

Batman looked at him. "They're in a mission, yes. Under the Glades."

Black Canary was the next one to speak. "You need to call them to retreat. Now! Tell them to come back!"

The Dark Knight was startled, though it didn't show. What could possibly be happening that had two of his teammates so startled. "Everything okay?"

"Tell them to retreat, it's trap!" said Green Arrow with a grimace of anger and desperation that no one had seen in a while.

Before any of them could say anything, Aquagirl spoke. "Communications with Alpha Squad had been interrupted. We can't reach them!"

Batman's eyes widened. "Status?"

"There's some sort of interference," said Rocket as she typed on her holo-computer.

Artemis tried to reach her boyfriend. "Wally?! You there? Wally! It's Artemis, talk back."

Suddenly, an alarm started to sound and the holo-screens of the mission room were replaced with a message saying 'ALERT: BREACHED SECURITY'.

"What is going on?" asked Superboy as he looked at the holo-screens, someone was transmitting from the outside and hacked their signal.

"We can't stop this invasion," said Miss Martian as she tried to repel the intruder, but there was no use.

Once the communication established, the holo-screens were showing the transmission from the outsider. It was a man in a black and orange uniform that matched his mask. He had long white hair and only his left eye was visible. _"Hello, Mount Justice…"_

"No…" said Green Arrow as he stared at the screen. "No…"

_"Surprised much, kid?" _asked Slade as he looked at him from the Glades. _"Of course, you're not a kid anymore. You're Green Arrow. Superhero of Star City, member of the Justice League… if only they knew the kind of man you really are."_

Black Canary glared at him. "Deathstroke. What the hell do you want?"

_"Oh, Dinah, I missed your lovely canary voice," _said Deathstroke as he lifted his head a little. _"I'll make it short. I just wanted you to see the downfall of the young heroes. I must admit, hacking your transmission was fairly easy. I expected more of a challenge."_

"Slade, whatever you're planning, your war is with me," said Green Arrow as he looked at the screen. "Leave the Team alone. They haven't done anything to antagonize you!"

_"You see, Oliver," _said Deathstroke as he paced around. _"The thing about hatred is that it grows. Hatred creates darkness, and darkness dwells forever in the heart. I learned that. I made you a promise, and you know I keep my promises. I want to take away from you everything that you hold dear. But that's not it… being incarcerated in Supermax for a year was enough to make me realize I want more than just revenge. I want to rise from the ashes. To become the thing you fear the most. So I'm going to do both of those things. Plunge you into pain, and gain a new… asset…to my mercenary empire."_

Batman turned to the Team. "Try to find his frequency."

Slade laughed. _"Oh Batman, I haven't forgotten about you. You're probably the only man in that room that knows who I am, besides Arrow and Canary of course. After all, you helped catch me. I was wondering what I could take from you to make up to what you took from me. I hope you know that I forgive you, so this is not personal… just business…"_

Suddenly the transmission changed. It was broadcasting the room where Brother Blood was gathering his masked accomplices to take on the Glades. _"Hope you enjoy the show…"_

"Alpha Squad is going to engage if we don't communicate with them!" said Miss Martian as she stared in horror.

Green Arrow looked down, with a despaired look through his mask. "It's too late… he's going to kill them."

* * *

><p>"There are no Cave communications," said Batgirl as she tried to find a way to communicate with Mount Justice. "Should we engage?"<p>

_"Guys, these guys are serious, they're going to trash the Glades if we don't do something," _said Robin though his comm.

Aqualad closed his eyes, in deep thought. _"Alpha Squad, engage."_

Robin nodded and jumped from the air vent and made an acrobatic landing in the middle of the room, gathering the attention of Brother Blood and the thugs. He gave his signature cackle. "Sorry to bust your party, creeps."

The gate opened and Aqualad, Tempest, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Batgirl made their way through.

Aqualad took his aqua-swords and pointed one of them to the skill masked figure of Brother Blood. "Whoever you are, your plans are foiled."

Brother Blood laughed. "No, kids. It is your plan that is foiled."

Suddenly, two poles rose from the ground and activated a force-field that trapped Alpha Squad. Then it was charged with an electric current that shocked them mercilessly.

Robin, being the only one outside the force-field, looked frustrated as his team was electrocuted. "Hey, cut it out!"

He got out two birdarangs and threw them at Brother Blood. However, his thugs were well trained and jumped in the way of the birdarangs, deflecting them. Robin frowned and jumped, ready to kick some butts.

The Boy Wonder jumped on top of the goons and kicked them in the masked faces, and in the chest. He was sure that would knock them out, but one of them grabbed him from the ankle and trashed him to the wall. Robin gasped, but stood up and continue to fight.

"Very good, Boy Wonder," said Brother Blood as he looked at him. His skull mask was pretty intimidating. "We expected nothing less from you. But you see, I have control right now. Move another muscle and I'll use seven amps to electrocute your friends. Enough to cause cardiac arrest. I know Aqualad and Tempest can take that, but not Kid Flash, Batgirl and Zatanna. So, stand down."

Robin looked conflicted.

"Don't do it, Rob," said Kid Flash as he tried to punch the force field. "Keep fighting, don't worry about us."

Brother Blood looked at them and pressed a button from the control panel. "Six amps."

The electric torture made itself clear as Alpha Squad screamed in pain. Robin glared at Brother Blood, realizing his friends were in real peril. "What do you want?"

"You," replied Brother Blood.

Suddenly, from the ceiling, which was several feet tall, a figure fell and kick Robin in the head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p>"He's got them!" said Miss Martian in shock as she saw, through the broadcast, how Ravager came from the top and knocked their teammate unconscious.<p>

Batman frowned and turned to Superboy. "Superboy, you and the rest of the Team take the Super Cycle and go. Rescue them."

"They're not going to make it in time," said Green Arrow as his first clenched. "But Red Arrow might… he's on his way."

Then, they turned to the broadcast and saw Ravager and Brother Blood trying Robin to the chair in the middle of the room. Batman didn't like what it looked like, his protégé was in trouble and he was helpless to do anything but wait. He hoped Red Arrow would make it in time.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash opened his eyes. After being K.O.'d by the electric fence, he realized he was still within the force-field. He stood up, weakly, and saw that Robin was also regaining consciousness, tied to that chair at the center of the room. "Rob…?"<p>

He looked around and saw that they were wearing inhibitor collars. His speed was compromised. Fortunately, Aqualad, Tempest and Zatanna relied on magic and that was not inhibited by the collars. He never thought he'd be glad to say it, but finally magic was working on their side.

"I summon the power of the Tempest!" exclaimed Tempest and tried to use his powers to break the force-field, but it was useless.

Aqualad tried to use electricity to break through, but it was as well, a futile attempt at freedom.

Zatanna looked at Batgirl, "Batgirl, can you hack the force-field and free us?"

Batgirl, however, was more concerned about Robin. He best friend was probably going to be tortured; being tied to that chair was probably not a good sign. "Sure… I'll try."

Then she grabbed her wrist-computer, similar to the one Robin used, and tried to hack them out. She could use Robin's skills.

Ravager looked at them and got out her sword and placed it underneath Robin's neck. "Put that thing down or we slit his throat."

Kid Flash frowned, desperation growing on him. "What do you want?!"

Brother Blood got out a gun, and pointed it at Robin. "To prove something. To make a point."

Robin looked up and smirked. "This is not the first time I'm threatened with a gun. You might want to do better."

Ravager looked at Brother Blood, and the man lowered the gun and shot Robin in the thigh.

"ROBIN!" exclaimed Zatanna as she saw her boyfriend being gunned.

Much to the surprise of everyone, Robin grunted in severe pain, but managed to get composure. "I…I didn't thought you'd actually…do it…"

"Rob!" shouted Kid Flash and tried to punch the force-field. "What are you doing, you bastards?! Who the hell are you?! Leave him alone!"

Batgirl looked at them with fear. This wasn't how her first mission was supposed to go. "Don't…don't hurt him…"

Ravager, however, stabbed Robin in the shoulder-blade. "Shut it!"

Robin finally screamed. He could take one strike, but twice was too much. He let out an anguished cry of pain as the blade and the bullet made it impossible to hold on the torture anymore. "Gah!"

"No!" exclaimed Kid Flash as he tried desperately to get through the force-field. "Stop it, you'll kill him!"

Blood was starting to pool down Robin's seat, he looked up and noticed he had tears of pain in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of these people, he didn't wanted to look weak in front of his Team. But that was so much pain. He had been tortured before, but not like this, not to this extent. A gunshot and a stabbing in less than two minutes. Whoever these people were, they were sick in the head. _They want… to break me… why?_

Aqualad extended his arm to stop his Team from talking, trying a diplomatic approach. "Listen, whatever you want, we can figure it out. Just let our teammate live."

* * *

><p>Batman was shocked. His son was bleeding, wounded to death, and he was watching. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He clenched his fists and tried to keep his cool. But how could he do it? His son was at the verge of death and he was watching it. It was like when his parents died, in front of him, murdered. <em>No, I can't lose Dick too… please…<em>

"This is my fault," said Green Arrow as he kneeled, watching his 'surrogate nephew' be tortured.

Miss Martian was crying in Superboy's arms. Artemis was shocked. Rocket and Aquagirl looked in anguish. Beast Boy saw his hero fall to torture.

Batman wanted to stop the broadcast, he wanted to look away, he wanted to save his partner, his protégé, his son. But Deathstroke was making sure they were going through a nightmare. Batman never wanted to kill, except for the Joker, but tonight… he wanted Slade Wilson's head in a silver plate. The Dark Knight couldn't take losing another family member. _Dick…_

* * *

><p>Robin was in pain, he was losing consciousness. It was unbearable, he wanted to stand up and fight but he couldn't. He was dazed and confused, his vision was blurring. He wanted to live another day, but it seemed unlikely. These two were merciless, like the Joker, like Two-Face, like Scarecrow. Whoever they were, they were very close in putting an end to the life of the Boy Wonder.<p>

Ravager paced in front of him, without saying anything.

Brother Blood eyed him through his mask.

"Fuck it!" exclaimed Kid Flash and kept hitting the force-field. "Fuck you! I'm going to get out of here and put you in body casts!"

Ravager turned to him. "Shut up, Kid Flash. Open your mouth again and I'll behead him. Maybe we can hang his head on our wall."

Kid Flash tried to hold back his tears, but said nothing.

Then Ravager turned to Brother Blood and nodded. The skull-masked man walked towards the control panel and pressed some buttons. Suddenly, from within the control panel, a tube with shiny green liquid was ejected. Brother Blood took out a syringe and started to fill it with the green liquid.

Once the syringe was ready, Brother Blood approached Robin.

Robin was about to lose consciousness, he was in deep pain. He wanted to puke, he wanted to pass out and let the killing be painless. But somehow, he resisted, somehow, he fought back. He didn't want to die yet, but it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice. He wanted to kill the pain, but it was so strong. It was overwhelming.

Brother Blood injected him the green liquid.

"No!" shouted Zatanna in horror. "Get away from him!"

But the Mirakuru was already inside Robin. The green chemical was making its way through his system. Robin shouted in pain as he felt the liquid burn his veins, making him feel an unbearable pain through all his body. "GAH!"

They had never heard someone scream like that.

Suddenly, a red arrow fell from the ceiling.

Everybody looked up and saw that Red Arrow was standing in a platform, aiming his bow at Ravager and Brother Blood. "Get away from him!"

Ravager looked at Brother Blood. "Our work is done here."

The villainess used a smoke screen to distract the hero and suddenly the entire room was filled with smoke. Red Arrow tried to see through it but it was impossible. By the seconds the smoke screen was gone, so were Ravager and Brother Blood.

Robin was still screaming.

Red Arrow shot an arrow at the control panel and it short-circuited. The force-field was disabled and Alpha Squad was freed.

"No!" exclaimed Kid Flash as the Inhibitor Collar fell from his neck. He ran towards Robin and saw that there were tears of blood coming out of his eyes. His whole face was tainted red.

"Robin!" exclaimed Zatanna in horror. "We have to do something!"

Red Arrow jumped from the platform and landed in front of Kid Flash and Robin. He pushed Kid Flash aside and looked at Robin in anguish. "No, no, no…"

Robin started to convulse.

"No, this can't happen! Not to you!" said Red Arrow as he removed his domino mask. "Look Dick, you can't fight this. Don't let them win! You're stronger than this, than them, fight this! Stay with me, Dick!"

Kid Flash's eyes were filled with tears. "Dick… please… don't die…"

Roy's eyes turned to anguish as he hugged the body of his baby brother and held him as he stopped to convulse. "Please, Dickie-bird. It's me, Roy, your big brother. Please don't die… don't leave us…"

"Dick, please!" shouted Kid Flash as he dropped to his knees and hugged Dick's body. "Please, don't leave me!"

Then Dick's body stayed still.

He was gone.

Robin was gone.

Dick Grayson was gone.

Roy's eyes filled with tears and he started to sob. Red Arrow, sobbing, that never happened. "Please, Dickie… I can't… lose you too…"

"No!" shouted Kid Flash as he grabbed his own head and screamed.

Suddenly, Dick's body reacted. The boy breathed deeply and opened his eyes. They were blood-tear stained, his body was damaged, but he was gasping for air. He was gasping to live. The Boy Wonder had not left them at all, he was trying to fight… for them.

"Dick!" exclaimed Roy as he looked at his little brother, who was alive.

Dick looked at him and lost consciousness. However, before that, he managed to spoke two words. "Roy… Wally…"

Wally reacted and turned to his shocked squad. "Call an ambulance, Batgirl! Contact the cave!"

Batgirl's eyes were filled with tears. "I… I…"

"Do something!" shouted Wally in rage and anguish and despair. He was worried to death for his little brother.

But he was alive.

Dick would live another day.

Roy held Dick's body close and sobbed. "It will be alright, baby… I won't let you die. Not you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I killed Robin, albeit for like...forty five seconds? I'm so evil, I have like a fetish for seeing Robin suffer. Anyway, worthy a review? (The most reviews I get, the easier the writing is... keeps me motivated!)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Guilt That Dawns

**Time to get emotional!**

* * *

><p><strong>VI – The Guilt That Dawns<strong>

It had been a week since the incident in the Glades, and Dick Grayson was still unconscious. He had been knocked out for one week, sleeping in his bed at Wayne Manor under the care of Alfred and his two adoptive brothers, Jason Todd and Timothy Drake. Dick, who was still unmoving, except for his breathing, got visitors every day. The Team visited constantly, and even those who didn't know his real name send their regards and get-well wishes though Miss Martian. They all had been hoping that Dick would wake up soon, but his health had been delicate. Whatever happened that day, it was taking a lot of time for the Boy Wonder to recover. Everybody just wished he would wake up finally, and smile at them. They all hoped he was okay soon, not for just his life, but for everybody's mental sake. Worrying and guilt was consuming everybody, making them feel like it had been their fault that Robin had fallen.

Bruce Wayne was staring at his son, who was still out, but breathing. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been scared as hell. The Dark Knight, the most fearsome man in the world, was scared. After all, his first son died. He truly died, albeit for just some seconds. And Batman wasn't there to stop it. Robin was shot, stabbed and poisoned. His heart stopped. He cried tears of blood. And the freaking Batman couldn't stop it. He was forced to watch.

Some parent he is.

There was a knock on the door, and it opened. Bruce turned back and saw Roy Harper look at him with an apologetic look. "Sorry, I wanted to check on him. I can come back later if you're with him."

"No, Roy," said Bruce and signaled the redhead to enter. "Come on in, I was just leaving. I'm no good hear. He'd be happy that you're here."

Roy nodded and entered the room in his biker outfit. He stared at Dick's unconscious body, grimacing. Why couldn't Dick wake up already? He was in some sort of coma, they didn't know if he would ever wake up. The shock on his body had been terrible, and even though he wasn't brain-dead, they worried that something like that might had happened. "How is he?"

"Stable," said Bruce and sighed. "But I just want him to get up, open his eyes and be himself."

"He'll wake up," said Roy, trying to support the Dark Knight. "Dick is a warrior, he's not going to let that thing kill him."

Bruce looked down. "I'm still analyzing his blood. I don't know what kind of poison they used, so I haven't come up with an antidote. Whatever it is, it killed Dick, I almost lot him forever. There is nothing much I can do now, I feel so useless…"

Roy looked down, he knew it wasn't poison. It was Mirakuru, and that was a disaster, heavy on the dis. But he couldn't tell Batman yet, he couldn't tell the Dark Knight what really happened to his son. He had to keep it a secret for now, until he found a way to save Dick from himself. Roy knew that when Dick woke up, he wouldn't be the same. He knew that maybe Dick would never again be the same. He had to stop it.

"I'm sorry…" said Roy miserably. "If I had gotten there faster…"

"Roy, you saved him," said Bruce as he put a hand over Roy's shoulder. "I cannot be more grateful to you. My son is alive because you intervened. He would be gone, forever, if not for you. Thank you, Roy. I can't… than you enough…"

Roy looked at the caped crusader. "Don't thank me yet. Not until we catch Deathstroke. I promise you, Bruce… I'm going to get that bastard and make him pay for what he has done."

"Leave Deathstroke to the League…" said Bruce, with poison in his voice. "I'm going to take him down personally."

As much as the young archer wanted to agree, he knew Deathstroke was his responsibility. And Oliver's.

Bruce breathed deeply. "Look, I have a Justice League meeting. We're going to talk about tracking Deathstroke. I… need to go…"

"Yeah," said Roy and stared at his unconscious baby brother. "I'll stay here. Keep him company."

"Thank you, Roy," said Bruce as he stepped out, glancing one more time at his knocked out son. He wanted so badly to make Dick wake up, but it was not going to be easy. He was going to hunt down Slade Wilson and lock him out in Belle Reve, forever to be harmless. He owed that to his son.

He walked away.

Once Bruce left, Roy stared at Dick. He walked toward the edge of the bed and sat by the young Boy Wonder. He took his hand. "Dick…I'm so sorry. I should have been faster… I… I just want you to know that I love you, okay? You were the first person to show me the light after the darkness that plunged me, all those years ago. You were my hope, you are my hope. I can't… I don't know what I'd do if you died. So you have to stay strong for me, okay, baby bro? I'm going to help you. Every step of the way. I'm not going to let them take your soul, I promise."

"You know more than you're letting on," said a new voice, and Roy turned back. He saw Wally West standing on the doorframe, wearing a black sweater and a mournful look on his eyes. "I know you, Roy…"

"Figured I'd find you here. You two are inseparable," said Roy as he smiled at his little brother, Wally. "Thanks for caring so much for him, Wally. He'll need you."

Wally walked into the room and sat on the opposite side of the bed. He looked at his big brother with inquisitive eyes, and a look that demanded answers. "Please, Roy… tell me what's going on. I can't help Dick if you don't tell me what is happening. I know you know more, and you're hiding it from Batman. But I'm not Batman, I am your brother. Yours and Dick's, so talk."

Roy looked guilty at Dick and sighed. "You know talking about my past is not my forte. Especially since my past is a lie…"

"Roy, let's forget this Original-Speedy-thing," said Wally and eyed Roy carefully. "I've told you, you're your own person. And whatever this is, whatever problem you have now… now it's ours too. It became ours when those psychos injected that thing on Dick after torturing him. So please, trust me…"

"Okay," said Roy as he brushed Dick's hair from his forehead. "It all started on Speedy's second year, one year after I was created. You know this, I…the original Roy…wasn't a good person. He was a petty thief, a scum… a bad person. Then Green Arrow took him in and saw the potential he had for goodness. He became Speedy. They faced many dangers, until his abduction by Lex Luthor and his cloning that gave birth to me…"

Wally knew it was hard for Roy to talk about it, but he was there to listen.

"Anyway, I worked as Speedy alongside Green Arrow… but he wasn't the Green Arrow you know. I wasn't the Speedy you knew. We weren't superheroes, we were Star City's vigilantes. Back then, Oliver was known as the Hood, and I was just his second hand in making law work. Dealing with crime with very unorthodox methods," said Roy, having a hard time talking. "We tried to do good… but it wasn't easy, so we recurred to some not-so-nice methods of stopping crime. Oliver introduced me finally to his family, and I met Mia Dearden, his half younger sister. And I… fell in love with her…"

Wally looked shocked. He had never heard that, and he had known Roy for years.

"Mia and I loved each other, and working with the Hood, I was always close to her. Protecting her. That was until he appeared. Slade Wilson, known as Deathstroke. He was a figure of Oliver's past… his story with him is something I can't tell you, Wally, sorry," said Roy with an apologetically look. "It's just not my story to tell…"

"I understand," said Wally and looked at his older best friend. "But tell me, what happened with this…man?"

"Deathstroke was using a substance known as the Mirakuru. The Mirakuru was a World War II serum created by the Japanese in an attempt to create super humans. It means… Miracle. Slade had it in his body, and at his mercy. He created an army of superhuman weapons to destroy Star City, and almost succeeding," said Roy and then his eyes began to water. "I… the Hood and I tried to stop him, but we needed help. So we called in some friends, including Black Canary, to stop him. In the end, we swallowed our pride and went to Gotham to ask for Batman's help. Finally, with our efforts combined, we took down Deathstroke and imprisoned him… but the price… was too high…"

Wally then saw something. Roy was tearing up. He never cried. Whatever happened must have been awful if it was making Roy Harper tear up "Roy…"

"His men killed her," said Roy, looking awfully lost. "Deathstroke's army killed Mia when she was trying to leave the city. She was at the train station when they came in and destroyed it. Mia tried to fight them, but the Mirakuru made those men monsters… so they snapped her neck. And it was my fault… because I couldn't protect her. I just had a fight with her. She died and I disappointed her. We saw through cameras how she struggle to survive, to fight back… but those men… ended her life. And they took her body… we never found it. But I knew she was gone. The love of my life was gone and I couldn't… couldn't protect her…"

"Roy," said Wally and wrapped his arms around Roy. "I'm so sorry."

"I failed the city that night. I failed her. Wally… I…. I lost everything that night," said Roy as he sobbed in Wally's arms.

Wally closed his eyes. "No Roy, it wasn't your fault. It was Deathstroke's. He killed her, not you…"

"I've been trying to tell myself that for years. For five years I've lived with Mia's death over my shoulders. But it was my fault, Wally. She was killed because I lied to her. She confronted me, asked me if I was helping the Hood…and I lied to her face. She left because of my lies," said Roy as he tried to control his emotions.

"No, Roy," said Wally as he rubbed Roy's back. "You did what you had to. I bet she was proud of you."

Roy looked down and gasped for air. "After we imprisoned Deathstroke, Oliver and I were so consumed by Mia's death that it changed us. Oliver became obsessed with justice, so he stopped being the Hood and became Green Arrow. He joined the Justice League. I was consumed by grief that it changed me. I was still Speedy… but I was not a functional human being. I had no hope. I was… empty, broken…"

Wally squeezed his big brother tight.

"And then, one night, I met him…" said Roy and turned to Dick's motionless body. "I met Robin, a boy who had lost everything as well as I had, but who had a positive attitude and a great will to fight. I admired him. This ten year old… was stronger than me. And that's when I decided that I wanted to be a better person. I decided to become a better Speedy. And then I learned to love again. I saw this little kid in leotards suffering, and I wanted to take his pain away. Robin became my baby brother… he became my hope. And then I met you…Kid Flash… and I was so proud of having a family again. But that doesn't change the fact that Mia's ghost rests on me…"

Wally let go of Roy and took his hand, and Dick's. "Listen Roy, we're going to get Deathstroke… we're going to catch him."

Roy looked at Dick. "I'm more worried for Dick. He was injected with the Mirakuru. He will change, Wally…"

"Change how? He will now be a superhuman?" asked Wally with concern.

"Not only that," said Roy and stared at Dick's unconscious frame. "His mind… his soul… we have to find a way to counterattack the Mirakuru. We need the cure. Because not only will the Mirakuru make Dick a superhuman… it will turn him into a monster…"

* * *

><p>The Cave was unusually quiet. The Team was trying to understand how to help Robin recuperate from his near-death. M'gann was really worried about him, after witnessing that, he realized how fragile they really were. She baked and cooked all the time, trying to get her mind off Robin. But it was not easy. Their friend was in a comatose state.<p>

Connor was watching static on the TV, worried about his friend and also, for his girlfriend. He was useless when it came to comforting people, and he knew M'gann needed time to assimilate what happened. It was not easy for any of them. It was the hardest thing they've faced, well, at least since the failed simulation in which they all died.

But this time, it was real. Robin had died.

"Hey sis," said Garfield and looked at his adoptive sister concerned. "Are you okay?"

M'gann breathed deeply. "I'll be fine, Gar… I'm worried about Robin, that's all. And Zatanna…"

"None of us had been the same since last week," said Kaldur as he entered the room and looked guilty. "I feel particularly responsible. I was squad leader, but… I failed. I should have seen the danger ahead, and because of me Robin was nearly killed for good."

"It wasn't your fault, Kaldur," said Tula as she looked at her friend. "We couldn't have known. You couldn't have known."

Garth placed a hand over his best friend. "Robin is alive, that's all that matters. We will find the one responsible… but blaming ourselves won't make it better."

Kaldur looked down. "I know…but still…"

"How's Zatanna?" asked Raquel as she looked around the living room. "She hasn't left her room much since last week. I'm worried about her."

"Artemis went to check on her," said Connor and turned back to the Team. "They're good friends, she'll get through her. And everybody will be fine as soon as Robin wakes up."

"I hope so," said M'gann, not completely convinced.

* * *

><p>Zatanna was frail. She felt so bad about what had happened. Her boyfriend literally died and she didn't even tell him how much he meant to her. He died thinking that she was mad at him. That was awful. She was a lousy girlfriend, she was the worst. They were supposed to be together for better and for worse, and she had let a stupid disagreement get in the way. How was she supposed to see Dick now? Her boyfriend had <em>died <em>and she did nothing but glare at him the moments before.

"Zatanna?" asked Artemis as she walked in. The blonde looked as lost as the magician. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, Artemis… I'll be fine…" said Zatanna, even though her voice betrayed her. "It's just that…I was mad at him. I don't know how to apologize after this."

Artemis sat by the bed and held her friend's hand. "Just goo, be there for him when he wakes up… tell him, even if he can't hear, how much you love him. Zatanna, Dick is strong, but he still needs you."

"I know Artemis…" said Zatanna and sighed. "I know."

* * *

><p>Barbara was training, hard. She wanted to be better; she wanted to perfect her skills so she would never fail Dick again. She had already apologized to the unconscious boy, but she wished she could talk to her best friend, make him understand that she was joining the Team to protect him. Batgirl wasn't Robin's replacement, she was his add-on.<p>

She needed to learn to be stronger.

And she would, Batgirl would not fail Robin again.

* * *

><p>"He'll wake up, right?" asked young Tim as he looked up to the upper level of Wayne Manor He knew Roy Harper and Wally West, Dick's best friends, were visiting him and he didn't want to irrupt. But he was so worried about Dick, he had been motionless for a week now, and according to Bruce, it was going to take a while for his system to recover.<p>

Tim was so worried for his older brother.

"Of course he will," said Jason, trying to do his homework. For a street boy, he had much to learn about the world and if he wanted to join the Bat-family profession, he had to learn. He was worried about Dick too, but chose not to show it. Jason was an expert in hiding his feelings. He would not show he was worried, but he needed to reassure Tim.

Tim sat by the table. "I just wish there was something we could do. I don't want to lose Dick too…"

"We won't lose him," said Jason and he looked at Tim. He sucked at being the older brother, he never had family that cared. But now that had changed and he had to try to be there for Tim. "Listen Tim, Dick is a warrior. He'll wake up and recover. You'll see…"

"What if that bad man tries to hurt him again?" asked Tim fearfully.

"That won't happen," said Jason with resolution. "I won't let that happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Worthy of a review? Hope you liked it!<strong>


	8. Revelations, Part II (Preparing For War)

**Hey everybody, here's your favorite speedster (LordOfChange's words, not mine)! So, in less than 24 hours I wrote what I think are two pretty cool chapters, isn't that awesome? Anyway, time to answer some questions... time for the revelations!**

**Anyway, for those wondering, Mia Dearden is a character in the comic books, the second Speedy. Thea Queen is Oliver's sister in The CW's Arrow show. Thea was based on Mia for the show, so I decided to merge the characters into one. Mia Dearden Queen. I'm not familiar to her personality on the comic books, but I'm well aware of Thea's and I'm going to use that, in a darker tone...**

**No more rambling from me, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>VII – Revelations, Part II (Preparing For War)<strong>

The Justice League has gathered.

The Watchtower's conference room was filled by every member of the Justice League. Its chairman, Captain Atom, was in seat. It's unofficial leader, Superman was sitting on his place, waiting anxiously for the next members to arrive. On their place were Wonder Woman, the Flash, the two Green Lanterns, Doctor Fate, Captain Marvel, Atom, Plastic Man, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Icon, Aquaman, Hawkman and Hawkwoman. They were waiting for the appearance of their former leader, Batman, along with Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Batman is not usually late," said Aquaman as he looked at his teammates. He was worried, because their ex-leader was behaving erratically the last few days.

"Cut him some slack," said Flash, looking down. He was worried. "His protégé was almost killed; even the Batman can't deal with that easily. I myself am worried a lot about Robin. He's like our nephew…"

"More the reason he should be here on time," said Wonder Woman as she played with her hands. "We need to catch Deathstroke, or whatever this man calls himself."

Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) looked also distraught. "Attempting to kill Robin, this Deathstroke must really have a death wish. I mean, even I, a Lantern Crop, fear the dreaded Bat Glare."

Superman was awfully quiet.

Wonder Woman noticed and held his hand. She leaner closer, she was next to him. "Richard will be alright, Clark…"

"For Bruce's sake… and for ours… I hope he will," said Superman in an awful worried tone. Richard Grayson was like his nephew, as Flash stated, and it was a hard blow for all the members who knew him to know he was in such a perilous state.

Then, the Zeta Computer spoke.** "Recognize Batman 02, Recognize Green Arrow 08, Recognize Black Canary 13."**

As soon as the Zeta Beam quieted, the three missing members of the League appeared and started walking towards the conference room.

"I'm sensing anger and fear coming in waves from Green Arrow," said Martian Manhunter as he crossed his arms. "I fear this enemy, Deathstroke, might have some connections with our teammates."

As Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canary took their seats; Captain Atom rose from the table and addressed his fellow leaguers. "We have gathered here because a new enemy, calling himself Deathstroke, has threatened not only the world… but our inner circle. He has, as you know, attempted to destroy the Team and injured, almost killed, Batman's protégé, Robin."

Green Arrow frowned, guilty.

"We don't know much about this enemy, but what we do know is that he and his associates are dangerous and must be stopped," said Captain Atom. "The Justice League will take part of his apprehension for he has damaged not only a young hero, but a teenager most of us consider… family…"

"Alright, alright," said Flash as he stood up. "I know this is a very sensitive case, but I need to ask, Batman… how's Robin?"

Batman crossed his arms. "Still comatose, we have no idea when he'll wake up."

Green Arrow closed his eyes in pain and guilt. It was killing him. "I can't take this!"

He stood up and slammed his fist on the table. It was strange for a leaguer to lose his cool, so it surprised everybody. Green Arrow turned to Batman, despite the eyes of every leaguer being on him. "Sorry, Batman… but I need to hear it. I've been dying to hear it for a week. Do you forgive me?"

Batman looked at Green Arrow, and his eyes softened. "There is nothing to forgive."

"Okay…" began Captain Marvel as he scratched his head. "Is anyone else confused?"

Wonder Woman was the next to speak. "Green Arrow, is there anything you know about this enemy?"

"You seem very distraught, my friend," said Martian Manhunter, looking with compassion at Green Arrow, he could feel his pain. Emotional, deep sorrow.

Black Canary took her lover's hand. She looked at him with comprehension. "They need to know, Oliver…"

"They'll hate me," said Green Arrow in pain. "I might be even voted out of the Justice League…"

"No, Oliver," said Batman as he looked at his teammate. "I know your background, and I know your pain… I think it's wise if you share your past with the Justice League. Just that way they can help us find Deathstroke…"

Wonder Woman frowned. "I assume Deathstroke and you have a history."

Green Arrow clenched his fist. "I can't…"

"Oliver, it's okay," said Black Canary and stood up, holding his hand. "They need to know, and they'll support you…"

"Yeah man, get it out," said Captain Marvel with a slight smile. "I mean, if they allowed me to stay being a kid, I doubt they'll kick you out for anything!"

Flash looked at Green Arrow. "I saw the recorded transmission, and his mask… he reminded me of someone. It's… Slade… isn't it?"

Green Arrow nodded sadly.

"Okay," said Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and lifted his hands. "I'm lost…"

"I'll talk…" said Green Arrow and breathed deeply. "Fellow leaguers… there is something you must know about me. I am not who I seem to be. My name is Oliver Queen, for five years I was stranded in a hellish island with just one goal: survive."

Superman looked at him. "We know, Oliver. You were stranded on Lian Yu for five years, it is public knowledge. You were thought dead, but returned alive after half a decade of disappearance. That's when you decided to become a hero, right?"

"But I wasn't a hero, Clark…" said Green Arrow, pained. "I was… a killer…"

Most of them opened their eyes in shock. Hawkwoman glanced at Green Arrow, as if she couldn't recognize him. "That can't be true…"

"It is," said Green Arrow and looked at them with shame. "I'm not the hero you think I am…"

"No, Oliver," said Martian Manhunter as he looked at him. "You're wrong. Whatever your past is, you've proved to us that you are a hero. You've been a Leaguer for years, you've saved the world. I believe that you deserve the chance to explain yourself."

"Thank you, J'onn," said Green Arrow and looked down. "You see, after Lian Yu… I was desperate to make a difference. That's why I chose to make my city better. I became the Hood, a man that was willing to kill in order to get justice. In the island, it was kill or be killed, so I brought that philosophy with me when I was rescued… I killed dozens of persons… most of them didn't deserve to die…"

"Oliver…" said Wonder Woman in shock.

"Back in the island of Lian Yu, I met a man named Slade Wilson. We became friends, and he taught me how to survive. For months we fought mercenaries that tried to commit terrorist attacks from the island. After we defeated them… my friend, Slade, fell in love with the same woman I fell for. A woman named Shado, who I met in the island and became infatuated with," explained Green Arrow, wincing as he mentioned the name of his beloved.

Black Canary looked quite overwhelmed.

"Crazed by jealousy… Slade was slowly corrupted. Then, Shado was killed by a mercenary and I… watched her die. Then this mercenary took Slade and tested him, with a substance that gave him enhanced intellect and strength. Turned him into a superhuman. But it also drove him completely mad. Blaming me for Shado's death, Slade and I fought in a battle that would decide who would live and who would die. I was forced to put an arrow through the eye of my friend… I was forced to see him drown… I… killed Slade. I betrayed my friend. I had a chance to save him, but I chose not to," said Green Arrow, Oliver Queen, as he breathed deeply. "That decision had weighted on me for years. And after I returned to Star City, I became the Hood… decided to avenge Shado, Slade and my father, who died on the boat that left me stranded."

There was a collective, solemn silence.

Green Arrow continued. "Over the years as the Hood, I met Black Canary and a boy who I took in. Roy Harper. Roy became Speedy, and as you know, one year later he was abducted and cloned by the Light. The new Roy joined me again as my protégé and we fought Star City's criminals with murderous methods…"

"Oliver, that's… awful…" said Hawkwoman in deep concern.

"One year after Roy was replaced, a woman named Isabel Rochev appeared and tried to take my company, Queen Consolidated, from me. She succeeded. At first I thought she wanted to ruin me in the business world, but she had a vendetta against my family. Working with some associates, friends, and Dinah… we discovered that she was working for a mercenary called… Deathstroke…" said Green Arrow as he took the hand of Black Canary.

"So, Deathstroke is Slade… he survived…" said Captain Atom as he put the pieces together.

"Yes, he survived Lian Yu. And returned to Star City with vengeance in his mind. He wanted to hurt me, and he did… in some very deep and serious ways," said Green Arrow, not liking the way the conversation was going.

Batman knew it was his cue. "After working in vain to stop them, the Hood, as Oliver was known back then and the Canary, Dinah, came to me for help. Deathstroke, Slade Wilson, managed to gather an army of superhumans to destroy Star City. It took us one night of great destruction to finally put him down."

"We stripped him for his powers…" said Black Canary and looked at Green Arrow's conflicted look. "And Oliver, vowing to honor his fallen family and friends, decided not to kill again. That night, he became Green Arrow and joined the Justice League not long after it was founded... I took the mantle of Black Canary and followed suit."

"I made the mistake of letting him live," said Green Arrow with poison in his voice. "So I locked him up in a prison that was supposed to hold him forever… but we were wrong. Isabel Rochev, Ravager, survived that night of the siege and one year later broke him free, returning him his powers… and unleashing a storm upon the world. I just learned from his escape last week… everything is going wrong. This is a nightmare of my making…"

"Dude," said Captain Marvel in shock. "This is some seriously messed up issue…"

"Why I don't understand is why is he after the Team now…" said Wonder Woman and looked thoughtful. "Why would he hurt Robin?"

"That's what I'm dying to find out," said Batman with the famous bat-glare.

Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) looked at Flash. "How did you know about Slade?"

Flash sighed. "I was part of Oliver's team to find Deathstroke. I was a CSI from Central City working in a special case, trying to find out more about the super-humans. That's when I met Oliver Queen and found out more about Slade Wilson. Just the night after I finished helping them, an accident-experiment of mine turned me into the Flash… and not long after, just a couple of months; I helped found the Justice League."

Green Arrow looked at his fellow leaguers. "I understand if you want to vote me out of the Justice League… I'm no better than the crooks I put away."

Superman stood up and placed a hand over his friend's shoulder. "I guess I speak for all of us when I say that you're wrong. You are a hero, Oliver, a redeemed soul. And I think we don't even need a vote. We all trust you, and we all want you to stay in the League…"

"Just because you had mishaps and bad decisions in the past doesn't mean you're a monster," said Aquaman wisely. "You've shown us your true colors. You are the Green Arrow. You are a hero."

Green Arrow, Oliver, looked moved by their words. "Thank you…"

"But now we need to find a way to stop Deathstroke," said Batman, as he looked down. He wanted to make Slade pay for what he did to Robin. "Green Arrow, you know him best… why do you think he's after the Team?"

"I don't know," said Green Arrow with a sight. "Someone as lost a Slade is unpredictable. And his enhanced intellect makes him even more difficult to understand. We don't know what he'll do next…"

Black Canary looked at the League. "We'll figure something out."

"I promise you, Batman," said Green Arrow as he looked at the caped crusader. "He's not going to hurt anyone else ever again… I'll find him and destroy him, once and for all. I'll avenge Robin, my surrogate nephew, and find a way to redeem my sins…"

* * *

><p>Jade Nguyen-Harper looked at her husband in disapproval. She had learned the truth. Roy told her, of Mia Dearden, and of her possible recent return. The assassin didn't find it easy to bear, the thought that the woman his husband once loved was back. But she had made a promise, to support Roy at the best of her capability. She wanted to understand, and she knew what it felt to feel lost. She knew how her husband felt.<p>

Roy was sitting on their couch, thinking deeply. "I can't believe this is happening, Jade…"

"I don't even want to try to figure out how you feel right now," said Jade as she walked towards their room and started to get out her weapons.

Confused, Roy looked at her. "Weapons? What are you doing, Jade?"

Jade turned to Roy and smiled wickedly. "This is clearly important to you, and I want to help you. I'm going scouting, I need to talk to someone…"

"Who?" asked Roy as he raised his eyebrow.

"An old mentor," said Jade as she untied her hair and got out the Cheshire mask. "I'm going to find out more about this Dark Archer. And I'm going to help you find Mia, just as I promised to help you find the original Roy."

Roy was shocked. Was his wife serious? She was going to help him find a former lover? "Are you for real?"

"As real as my stupid love for you gets," said Jade, now Cheshire, as she walked to the window. She turned to him. "Don't stay up, I might not make it for dinner…"

"Jade…" began Roy, but it was too late, she was gone, doing the ninja disappearing thing. Leaving a very amazed Roy, he stood up and wondered where his wife was going.

Then, the cellphone rang. It was Oliver.

* * *

><p>They had gathered.<p>

There was an abandoned slum in the Glades, which house a closed and ran down night club called Verdant. Underneath Verdant, there was a hideout, a secret Lair. The Arrow-Cave. The former site of operations of the Hood and his partner, Speedy, shortly before he became Green Arrow.

The lights of the Arrow-Cave turned on, for the first time in years.

"Oh, how I missed this place," said Felicity as she walked in and blew some dust, placing a computer on top of a table. "Systems should be up and operational soon, we just need to restart the system. Should be matter of a couple hours."

John Diggle looked at Oliver Queen with a serious look. "Are you sure about this, Oliver?"

"Deathstroke is at large because I didn't have the guts to end our battle when I should have," said Oliver as he looked around his former hideout. "I believe that if we want to find him, we need to work like we used to."

John looked at his former employer and friend. "You know I've got your back."

"I know my friend, thank you," said Oliver and placed a hand over his trusted ally. "Dinah will be here soon. She is trying to convince the League to let me be part of this. They think I'm too involved…"

"Well, you are," said John as he crossed his arms. "But this is your battle… just like mine was with Deadshot. I just hope your judgment isn't clouded…"

All the light and systems turned on, operational. Felicity clapped. "And there will be light!"

"Good, because we have work to do," said Roy as he walked down the stairs, looking at his former mentor with a typical Roy-glare. "I'm not resting until we have him stopped. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to Mia and Dick."

"So, that's it?" asked Felicity as she looked at her friends. "Are we a team again? Ready to kick some bad guy's butts?"

"No," said Oliver and looked at Roy. "We are missing someone else."

"Who?" asked Felicity, curious.

Roy got it and slapped his forehead in frustration. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>Wayne Manor was silent.<p>

Tim was watching Dick sleep, wondering if his older brother was going to wake up soon. He held his hand. "Listen Dick, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can… help us out. Wake up. We miss you. I miss you. I know you haven't known me for long… but I have known you for long. I was there, Dick… when your parents fell. I was just a little boy but your loss inspired me to become a better person. And when I discovered you were Robin… I was thrilled. Dick, you're my hero."

Dick remained silent.

"Please Dick, I mean it," said Tim as he leaned forward. "You are the reason I'm the person I'm today. So wake up, I miss your voice. I miss your laugh. I miss your hugs."

No response.

There was knock on the door.

Tim turned around and saw Alfred standing in the doorway. "Master Tim, there is a man who wants to see Master Dick. Seems to be his school principal."

Then, Sebastian Blood appeared and approached Tim. He smiled fondly at the young lad. "You must be Timothy. Hi, I'm Richard's counselor and principal. I heard he was in an accident… I wanted to check on him…"

"Oh, hi," said Tim shyly. "Yeah, I'm Tim. Thanks for coming, I guess it means a lot to him to know that his school staff cares for him."

"Richard is a magnificent boy," said Sebastian Blood and stared at Dick's comatose body. "I just wanted him to know, in his own unconsciousness, that I'm supporting him."

Tim looked at Sebastian with doubt and mistrust. _There is something odd about this man…_

* * *

><p>Next morning was a new day.<p>

The sun shone through the curtains, and it warmed his face. His head hurt, like hell. He felt like he had been run over by a monster truck and left for dead for days. It was the worst headache he's had in his entire life, and he's a master in headaches, so that was saying something.

With disdain, Dick opened his eyes.

He grunted, and lifted his pained arm, placing a hand over his head. He sat up, with some dismay and trouble, in his bed. "Damn it… what the hell happened?"

Then it came back to him. The mission, the torture, the killing. Dick's eyes opened wide as he realized that he had been shot and stabbed and probably spent the last days unconscious. _Now, I remember… an injection… and… Roy saving my butt. And Wally crying for me… did I… did I truly died?_

Dick looked at his bedside and found his clock, with the date. It had been a week and a day since the failed mission.

Then something felt odd. Despite him being tired and pained because of being bedridden for a week, he felt oddly well. There was no pain in his body at all, he felt energized, he felt like he was in all glory. Drowsy, but well. It was strange, especially if he had been shot and stabbed and probably tortured to near death.

Almost unconsciously, his arm traveled to his shoulder blade, which was bandaged. He ripped the bandages. Why couldn't he feel any pain?

Then his fingers touched a perfectly healed wound. Dick's eyes opened wide in shock.

Without waiting for another brain response, his hand pulled off the cover and he stared at his left leg, his thigh, which was also bandaged. Desperately, he ripped the bandages and confirmed his suspicion.

As well as the stabbed shoulder, his shot leg had healed. Completely. In just one week.

He looked at his hands and they started to tremble. He was feeling angry, and he wanted to unleash his energy. _What happened…what happened to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... worthy a review? I'm practically putting everything on the table now...<strong>


	9. Mental Battlefield

**Hey there, here's today's update! This chapter was quite difficult, but it turned out good. I'm not overly proud but I think we'll manage. Dick is starting to lose himself to the Mirakuru...**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII – Mental Battlefield<strong>

"Surprise!"

Dick, wearing civvies and his black glasses, opened his eyes wide as he saw the Cave filled with balloons, and sparkling confetti in the floor. True, he had been unconscious for a week, true, he had died and worried his loved ones to death. But a surprise party at the Cave… seriously? He had come back from the dead, but even after five days after he woke up, he didn't expect a surprise party to go with it. Everybody from the Team was there, and a few members of the Justice League. Somehow, Bruce was there, smiling. The Batman was smiling, much to his surprise and anger.

Something was wrong with Dick. After he woke up, he had been feeling like he was losing his mind. He had been having hallucinations, he was seeing dead people, and his emotions were on a roller coaster. But this party was the last straw. _How can they do this? How can they pretend they love me? They don't… they've told me…_

"Hey dude, you can at least act surprised…" said Wally as he smiled at his best friend, a soda on his hand.

Dick faked a smile. "Yeah… right… sorry. Thanks guys…"

"I baked you a cake!" said M'gann with excitement as she lifted the cake using telekinesis and placed it on the table. "Gar helped me. He was so glad to hear you were out of the coma!"

"We're so glad you're back, Robin!" said the young Garfield as he jumped forward and approached the sun-glassed teenager. "I was starting to miss that cackle of yours."

Dick frowned. "Yeah… thanks Gar…"

Barbara approached him and placed a hand over her best friends shoulder. "Robin, I can't… express… how much relief I feel knowing you're back!"

_"She's not relieved," _said a voice inside his mind, talking using the voice of his mother, Mary Grayson. _"She wishes you're dead. After all, she's your replacement. She wanted you to die, my dear… she just wants you to believe she cares. So she can stab you in the back…_

The anger was surging on him on waves, and Dick wanted to grab Barbara's neck and snap it. He was scared of himself and that morbid thought. What was happening to him? Why was he hearing his mother's voice? Were they telling the truth? Dick didn't know, and he wanted to. He was trying to forget it, but it was his mother talking to him. She wouldn't lie to him, she wouldn't. If her voice was haunting him, it was because she wanted him to listen.

Zatanna walked forward and looked at her boyfriend with a smile. "Robin, I… I wanted to let you know that I'm not mad at you. And that I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been mad at you. I wanted to apologize. Tell you how much you mean to me…"

Now it was the voice of John Grayson, his father, that talked to him. _"She is lying. She hates your guts, son. She wishes you had died so she didn't have to put up with you. She's just a bad person who wants everybody to believe she's a good girl, but she's not. If it was up to her, she'll kill you herself…_

"Zatanna, Barbara…" began Dick, as he clutched his fists. "I need some time to recover. Mind if I talk to you later?"

"Sure," said Zatanna and gave him a quick peck. "I'm here, whatever you need."

Dick's blood boiled at that gesture of 'fake' affection, but he regained his cool. He parted from her and walked past her, ignoring her. He didn't need pity, he didn't need her. He wanted to yell at her, tell her that he didn't need her compassion and fake 'affection'.

Wally placed a hand over his shoulders. "Totally being the ladies man today, aren't you?"

The speedster gave his little brother a smug smile. Dick wanted to feel warmed by it, but instead he felt nauseous. It was this time, it was his aunt that spoke to him in his mind. _"He wants to humor you. But he is just putting up a show. He thinks you're weak, and the only reason he pretends to care is because he's afraid of being alone. But love you? He doesn't. No one does, but us…our little Robin… mon petit pasare…"_

M'gann looked at Dick worriedly.

Connor noticed that and turned to his girlfriend. "Anything's wrong?"

"It's just that… Robin's emotions are going haywire. He's feeling anger, and disappointment. And I can even detect some hatred," said M'gann as she looked down. "Have you ever heard of people that change after coming back from the dead? I think that might have happened to Robin…"

"I don't know," said Connor and looked at the frowning young hero. "He does seem off. But he's been like that since he woke up. Maybe it's some 'after-death' effect. I'm sure he will pull through."

Dick looked around and saw that Artemis was not there with them. Why wasn't the archer with him, 'celebrating'? Then, it was his cousin who spoke to him. _"At least she's honest about not caring for you…she doesn't give a fuck. She's just open about her feelings. She's not here because she realized how useless you are. She doesn't want to spend time with a failure like you…"_

Kaldur walked towards him and smiled down at him. He was still slightly taller than the Boy Wonder. "Robin, I've been meaning to tell you. I want to apologize. As Team leader, I didn't see the danger that surrounded us. I put you in harms way and I'm sorry…"

_"No, he'll leave you to die given the chance," _said his uncle, digging in his mind and whispering to his ear. _"He's jealous. He knows you will be Team leader one day, and that you'll replace him. He wants you out of the way. If he had a gun, he would pull the trigger…"_

Dick remained silent, listening to his dead family's monologues. He turned around and noticed that Roy was also missing. He wasn't there and he knew why. He saved him, but it was just business. Roy was like everybody else, he didn't care about him. He was like Artemis, publicly showing his disdain. _He should have left me to die… what's the point of saving me if he doesn't care?_

And then _he _approached Dick. The Batman.

Anger was replaced by sorrow and pain. Dick saw Batman coming to him, with his ever present cold look. What did he want? To tell him how much of a failure he is? To show him that Batgirl was a much more capable partner? To reprimand him for failing the stupid mission?

"Robin," began Batman, looking down at his protégé. "I just wanted to tell you that…"

"SHUT IT!" shouted Dick, gathering everybody's attention. All the present people turned to him surprised at the outburst of the young Boy Wonder. M'gann felt the hatred inside him, it was boiling.

"Erm, Rob?" began Wally, but Dick looked at him with a glare that was hidden beneath his glasses.

"You don't think I don't know what you're doing?!" exclaimed Dick as he walked back and stared at them all. "I know what you all think. You all think I'm weak, you all pity me… and this party was just to deceive me! Making me think that you care for me, but I know you don't!"

Everybody looked shocked, and froze.

Dick turned to Barbara and fumed. "You are Batgirl… my replacement. You want nothing to do with me but take my place! I can see it in you eyes… you wanted me to die so you could take my spot on the Team!"

Barbara was dumbstruck. "That's not…"

"And you!" said Dick as he turned with a poisonous glare to Zatanna. "You think I believe your lies? You're still mad at me! And you should be, because I'm a fuck up! You are better off without me and you know it. You're just putting up a front, making everybody think you're the caring girlfriend… but you're a harpy… you just want to end things with me. Well, I'm ending things with you. It's over, Zatanna!"

Zatanna's eyes filled with tears.

Dick turned his head towards Wally and Kaldur. "You two left me to die. You were there and let's face it, you are probably mad that I survived. You, Kaldur, just want me to stop being your rival… your competition… and Wallace… I thought I was your brother. I thought you loved me. But I see now that it is not true. If you loved me… you would have tried to save me from those psychopaths!"

Kaldur and Wally exchanged looks, utterly affected. The Atlantean looked at Dick. "Robin, you know that…"

"Shut up, I'm not finished!" exclaimed Dick in anger.

Batman frowned and looked at his protégé with disapproval. "Robin, this is completely out of place. Stand down!"

"I can't believe you…" said Dick and turned to his mentor. "You are the worst of all. You took me in, you made me your sidekick, but I was always your charity case! You NEVER cared about me. You always serious, always gloomy… always putting me down. After years, I thought you cared about me… I thought I meant something to you… but it was all a fucking lie!"

Inside his mind, both his parents spoke at the same time. _"Tell him, son, tell him how much of a failure he is… how he couldn't save you…"_

"You wanted so badly to prove that Batgirl was better than me that you led me to my death!" shouted Dick and approached Batman, with emotions so powerful that were driving him overdrive. "You… you bastard… I looked up to you, and you failed me. You probably think it's my fault, because I'm not good enough. But guess what… I'm better than you… and that's why you're afraid. You fear me. You never wanted me to reach my true potential. The Dark Knight… what a joke. You're not a worthy mentor… you're even worse as a father… and I want to tell you that now I see it. I HATE YOU! Do you understand?! I FUCKING HATE YOU, BATMAN!"

Batman, for first time in his life, was taken off guard. He was at a loss of words.

Dick turned to the Zeta Beam and walked towards it without looking back, leaving everybody staring. "I'm leaving, and I'm NEVER coming back. I'm sure Batgirl can do better than me. And just for the record, I want you all to hear it. I HATE YOU, all of you… if I had a gun… I'd gun you down. Each and everyone of you. You left me to die, well now you've earned an enemy… Don't get in my way…"

The computer spoke. **"Recognized Robin B-01"**

Nobody said anything. They just stared in utter shock and sorrow.

Wally dropped to his knees, feeling like he was just stabbed. "Roy was right… Dick…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I missed Robin's party," said Artemis as she leaned against a table and watched Felicity type on a computer. "I should have been there. Not coped up in this Arrow-Cave trying to follow clue leads…"<p>

"This leads will help us find Deathstroke," said Felicity as she ran down some tests. "I thought you wanted to help. Oliver said that since you're part of the Arrow-Team now, you would be happy to help us find the monster that hurt your friend."

Artemis sighed. "Yeah, I agreed to be part of this. But my friend just go up from a coma, I would like to be there when he returns."

John looked down at his gun. "Trust me, if he was injected with the Mirakuru, you might want to stay out of his way for a while."

Artemis looked at Roy, who was looking at the case where they used to have their uniforms in display. The redhead looked lost, and Artemis looked at him. "Roy, are you sure missing the party won't hurt Dick?"

Roy didn't even turn to her. "There is nothing else that can hurt him. He's hurt enough."

"I know you told me this Mirakuru thing would change him, but… he was normal the last time I visited him, yesterday," said Artemis, walking towards Roy. "Maybe you're just overreadcting…"

"Artemis, the Mirakuru is not just a substance that messes with your body. It messes with your mind. I know firsthand," said Roy as he finally turned to Green Arrow's current protégé. "We need to find Deathstroke, that's our priority. If I can save Dick, I'm going to spend all my time in trying to do that. Missing a party won't change the fact that Dick is probably being driven mad…"

The blond girl sighed and nodded. She folded her arms and looked down. There was an awkward silence, before Artemis turned dead serious. She looked at Roy. "Any news on Jade?"

"No," said Roy and looked down. "I'm starting to get worried. She is not normally gone this long without telling me why. I hope I didn't scare her off."

"You? Scaring her off?" said Artemis with a chuckle. She smiled at her brother-in-law. "You'll need to do something more than just talk about your ex-girlfriend to scare Jade off. She's a renowned assassin of the League of Shadows. Trust me, she will be fine…"

Suddenly, Roy's cellphone started to ring.

The redhead grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It was Wally.

Artemis noticed. "Put him on speaker."

Roy answered the call and put him on speaker. "Hey Wally, is everything going smooth at the party?"

_"Roy… it's Dick… you were right. He's not himself…" _said Wally as he talked, and he sounded extremely sad.

The current Red Arrow frowned. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Robin was in his uniform, scouting Gotham City, trying to control his anger and his eagerness to hurt anybody. He wanted to return to the Cave and trash it, he wanted to hurt everybody there, those fakers that pretended to care. <em>They just want to stab me in the back. Well, I'm not going to let them. I don't need them… I can just be a hero on my own. I don't need Bruce, or Wally or Roy, and certainly not Barbara or Zatanna… they just wanted to hurt me. I'll hurt them instead.<em>

He was jumping off rooftops, without the aid of his gear. His new super-strength allowed him to jump as high as was enjoying his new powers, and he was going to use them to let out his anger. As he continued to jump, he found himself on the outskirts of Gotham. There was a warehouse there, and there seemed to be some criminal activity going on.

The Boy Wonder smiled wickedly. _Great, bad guys to kick. Just what I need…_

Robin jumped a great distance and landed in front of the warehouse's gate. He used his super-strength to bust the entrance. What he found on the other side was quite interesting. There were armed thugs and it was also some sort of greenhouse. There were plants everywhere.

The thugs looked at him and raised their weapons. "It's Robin! Shoot him!"

His senses enhanced, Robin jumped high before the bullets could even be fired. He landed in front of the thugs and started to beat them up with agility and strength. He grabbed the collars of the thugs and threw them aside, making them clash with one another.

In matter of seconds, all thugs were lying unconscious.

Robin looked around and glanced at the beaten up gang. For some reason, he wanted to hurt them deeper.

"My, my, my…" said a female voice that appeared from the other side of the greenhouse. "So the Boy Wonder has come out to play… I was wondering how long it would take for the Dynamic Duo to show up."

Robin glared at the woman. "Tonight it's just you and me, Poison Ivy."

Poison Ivy smirked. "That's more like it. After all, you stopped the Injustice League three years ago. I never got to thank you for sending me back to Arkham after that fiasco!"

Using her powers, all the plants started to move as if they had earned intelligence. Some of them whipped him using their vines, and grabbed him in the neck and in the limbs, holding him.

"Poor Robin, my babies don't like you very much," said Poison Ivy as she approached the Boy Wonder. "I think their vines are strong enough to hold you. You wouldn't want to stress them out more than usual…"

Robin smirked evilly. "Think again, Ivy."

Using his new super strength, Robin broke free from the vines and trashed the plants, much too Poison Ivy's surprise. She looked at him in shock, those vines were super strong, there was no way a normal human could have torn them that easily.

Robin jumped and kicked Poison Ivy on the stomach, launching her backwards.

Poison Ivy looked at him in shock. "How could you…? Since when do you have super strength?!"

"Meet the new and improved Boy Wonder," said Robin with venom in his voice. "Now, if you think you're getting back to Arkham in one piece… you're so wrong."

And then his anger got the best of him. Robin started beating Poison Ivy, making her gasp and shout in pain. Her grunts were music to Robin's ears as she tried to fight back, but it was useless. Robin was kicking her and hitting her until blood started to come out of her wounds, and her nose.

"Stop… stop it…" begged Poison Ivy weakly as she lost consciousness, hoping the new Boy Wonder wouldn't kill her. "Please…"

Robin punched her in the face one time and it felt good. He glared at her with hatred.

"Robin, stop!" said a new female voice, urging him to stop. "You'll kill her!"

The boy turned back and saw none other than Catwoman, a woman in black leather, who had long black hair and two goggles that, put on her head, looked like cat-ears.

"I'm going to kill her!" exclaimed Robin as he raised his first once more, ready to finish off Poison Ivy.

"Stop it," said Catwoman as she approached him. "I don't know what's going on with you, but if you don't stop, you'll go to a path of no return. Dick, this is not what Bruce taught you…"

"Don't mention Bruce!" said Robin with poison as he turned to the burglar. "He is a lousy father and I hate him! So don't try to make me have mercy for him, he doesn't deserve it!"

"Then don't do it for him," said Catwoman and extended her hand. "Do it for me… Ivy's my friend. I know she's a criminal, so am I. But please, Dick. This is NOT who you are."

Robin realized he was about to kill the villainess, and stopped. He lowered his fist and saw how his hands were shaking. He was losing his mind, he was losing everything. "What's happening to me?!"

"I don't know, but why don't you come with me and we figure it out?" asked Catwoman, offering him her hand. "Come on, Dick."

His eyes filled with tears. "Okay… thank you, Selina. I was about to lose it… I'm… I'm…"

Selina Kyle placed an arm around Dick, and half hugged him. "Let's get out of here…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I HAD to add Selina here. She's such a great character, and I thought she could have a good relationship with the Bat-Family. However, she's also true to herself and will not turn Robin to Batman if he doesn't want that. Next chapter will be interesting...<strong>


	10. Therapy Session With Brother Blood

**Hey guys! So, I've been writing fanfics for years and this is surprisingly low on reviews. So... do you think I'm updating to soon? Maybe I should update just twice a week instead of every day to allow for more traffic. Also, who has a better summary for this story? I think I can still improve, though I've changed it three times now...**

**Anyway...**

**WARNING: Awesomeness ahead.**

* * *

><p><strong>IX – Therapy Sessions With Brother Blood<strong>

Selina Kyle, the Catwoman, watched as her surrogate…something…jumped from building to building in a manner that would put Superboy to shame. Catwoman was quite worried to be honest, she had known Robin for years and this was the first time she saw Bruce's son act that way. So murderous. He would have killed Poison Ivy if she had not stopped him. And now, Robin wasn't talking, just jumping from rooftop to rooftop with powers that surprised the cat. She needed to dig into it, help Robin.

"Robin…" said Catwoman as she put her hand over the Boy Wonder's shoulder. The moonlight was powerful and it illuminated Gotham. However, nothing seemed to illuminate Robin's heart. "Would you stop jumping around and talk to me? What happened?"

The teenager stopped jumping and looked at the cat burglar with confusion in his eyes. "I don't know… something is changing me. I don't know how to put it. You saw what I'm becoming. I don't know if I can hold on these urges much longer."

"Maybe we should call Bruce," said Catwoman, moving her hips and placing her hands over her waist. "He could help you out. If you think about it, he would be more than willing to help his -"

"No, don't say it!" howled Robin as he turned to Catwoman, glaring at her. "I don't want nor need his help! I told you, I hate him. I hate them all. They were using me. I don't' want to go back ever!"

Catwoman looked at him worriedly. "Robin, why are you so mad at Bruce? And who do you hate? Who is 'them'?"

"Listen Selina, everything that I believed true was a lie…" said Robin as he looked down and his fist clenched until his knuckles were white. "Bruce doesn't love me. Nor do my friends. I want to escape, start over… I never want to see them again! They've hurt me… so badly… I can't even look at them!"

The Catwoman noticed how hurt and sorrowful the teenager was. "Now, Dick, that's a hell of an statement. You're what? Sixteen? You can't feel that much hatred. You're so young…"

"I'm not young, my soul is old," said Robin and turned to the moon with watery eyes. "And I know what hatred feels like. It's consuming me… I… I can't bear it anymore. For years I lived believing Bruce's lies. Wally's lies. Barbara's lies. It was all false. Their love… their caring… they just wanted to use me…"

Catwoman noticed how it was affecting the teenager. "Dick, you need to talk to somebody. Whatever is happening is consuming your soul. Those feelings… they aren't right. Look, I can't force you to speak to Bruce. But I think a therapy with… what's her name? Black Canary? Yeah… I think you should talk to her. Open up and you'll realize that you're wrong. They do care for you…"

"Black Canary wouldn't understand," said Robin as he turned to Catwoman and breathed deeply. Were those tears Catwoman was seeing in his eyes?

"Well, I'm a burglar, not a psychologist. I can't help you, Dick. But she is the closest thing to help you can get," said Catwoman and approached Robin. She smiled at him and put a hand over his shoulder. "Give her chance…"

Robin shook his head. "No, she's like them. She doesn't care. But… I think I know someone who does…"

With that, Robin started to jump from building to building towards Gotham Academy. Catwoman sighed and started following him, not really sure of their destination. She knew, however, that Robin needed to blow off some steam and if she knew someone who could help him, then she would be glad to accompany him. She couldn't leave him alone, not with him feeling so confused and lost.

Catwoman knew what it felt to be lost, and the last person she wanted to feel like that was Robin. _The boy's already lost enough. I can't let him lose his soul. I can't let him lose himself like Pamela…he would turn worse than the monster he catches if he continues to feel like this._

After a while, they reached the rooftop of Gotham Academy.

Robin looked down and noticed that the Principal's Office's lights were on. It was Wednesday, the day the principal stayed late in the office clearing the week's paperwork. He knew it, he had helped the previous secretary sometimes in his community services. It was mandatory for the principal to use Wednesday to keep up with Gotham's Academy's constant tournaments, contests, applications and events.

"Why are we here?" asked Catwoman, looking down.

"There is someone I know that might listen to me. Someone that might understand me…" said Robin with a serious look as he prepared himself to jump down. "My principal… my counselor… he knows about pain. He might help me find a way to make sense of all of it. You're right Selina, I need help… but Dinah is not an option."

"So you're just going to walk in in Robin uniform and reveal your secret?" asked Catwoman with a frown, crossing her arms. "I don't think Bruce would be happy that you reveal his secret to a stranger."

"Bruce is not here…" said Robin and frowned. "And I don't need his approval. I'm doing things my way now. Thanks Catwoman, for trying to help me. But after this, I'm on my own. Go home."

"Robin…" began Catwoman, but he was decided. "Dick… please… reach out to your friends…"

"I don't have any friends," said Robin and turned to wave at her. "Take care Selina, I hope next time we meet, I feel better…"

With that, Robin jumped from the ceiling and towards the ground, leaving a very worried Catwoman staring at him in the distance.

* * *

><p>Sebastian Blood was in his office at Gotham Academy, having a drink. He knew it was illegal to possess alcohol in the school grounds but who cared? He was celebrating. It was a matter of time before the mission became a success. He was just waiting, anxious. Sooner or later, Richard Grayson would be theirs. He was injected with the Mirakuru, he was probably going mad now. And in Richard's darkness, Slade would be his light.<p>

There was a rustling sound coming from the curtains. Sebastian smirked as he took another zip of whisky. He turned around and saw that, by the window, Robin, the Boy Wonder, stood still.

"I was wondering when you'd show…" said Sebastian as he looked at Batman's protégé with a smile.

Robin looked confused. "How… how did you know I was coming?"

"Robin, Batman's sidekick, there are many things that I know about you," said Sebastian as he walked to the table and got out another glass. He started pouring some whisky on it.

"I wanted to talk to you…" said Robin and hesitated for a moment. Slowly, he lifted his hands and shaking, he removed his domino mask and revealed his eyes to Sebastian. "I need your help… I need to talk about my problems. Sorry… I didn't know who else to turn to…"

Sebastian smiled. "Richard…"

"Yes," said Robin, Dick, as he walked forward with his domino mask in hand. "I trust you'll keep my secret. After all, you're a psychologist… you have this confidentiality thing, don't you?"

"Trust me Richard, if I wanted to spread your secret, I would have done it a long time ago," replied Sebastian as he took another zip.

Dick's eyes widened. "You already knew I was Robin?"

"Richard, there are many things that I can see in you eyes. A boy who loses his family, his father and mother, his aunt and cousin, his uncle… he does not go by in life pretending to be normal. He changes, loses his mind. Until he becomes obsessed. You can either become obsessed with revenge… or you become obsessed with justice. You took it to the extremes… and you keep all your bottled anger to yourself until you put on that mask," said Sebastian as he handed Dick the glass of whisky. "I know you're a minor, but you could use a drink…"

Dick stared in surprise at Sebastian and nodded. He walked forward and grabbed the glass, taking a zip of whisky. After he swallowed the strong liquor, he looked at his counselor. "You know what it feels like… to be lost…"

"Yes, I know," said Sebastian and looked at him. "But you know better than me. You've been lost for so long. You want answers. After years of hiding behind that mask… you've become so consumed by Robin that you don't see the real Richard John Grayson anymore. I want to help you, Richard…"

"Please," begged Robin as he took another zip. "Help me deal with this hatred…"

"Truth is, you can't deal with hatred," said Sebastian as he stood up and paced around the room. "It consumes you until it leaves nothing. I know. And now you realize that love is a lie. You've seen it, don't you? Your family, Bruce Wayne… your so-called brothers, Wallace West and Roy Harper… your girl-friends, Barbara Gordon and Zatanna Zatara… they never loved you. They just used you. And it took you a week of coma to realize that…"

Dick's eyes watered as he placed his hand over the chair, trying to hold his tears. "I wanted them to love me. I was desperate for them to love me. They lied… I… they hurt me so much. I cared for them. I would have given my life to keep them safe. And they betrayed me…"

"Yes Richard, and now you want to hurt them… so you can let them go. You want to use that hatred to be free. I understand, Richard, I truly do…" said Sebastian as he placed a hand over Dick's shoulder. "They hate you, now it's your turn to hate them…"

"I… I can't…" said Dick and sobbed.

"Yes, you can," said Sebastian seductively. "You have given your life to justice. It is time to give revenge a chance. You'll feel better… you'll feel liberated."

"What… what do you know about revenge?" asked Dick, trying to get the grip on everything that Sebastian was saying.

Sebastian took a very large zip of whisky. "I know everything. Because my father abused me since I was very young. He put me down, hated me… and that's what drove me to revenge. It consumed me, it made me want to kill him. Until one day… I did…"

Dick's eyes widened in shock and horror. "But… you said your mother killed him…"

"I blamed it on her, and had her put in a mental asylum," said Sebastian without remorse. "But I was the one who pulled the trigger. And that liberated me. It made me the man I am today, it made me Brother Blood."

Shocked, Dick felt dizzy.

Sebastian walked towards a painting and pressed a button. Suddenly, the frame started to sound with a mechanical noise and the painting began to lift, revealing a secret compartment. Within the secret compartment, there was a mask. A skull mask.

"It was you…" said Dick as his brain digested the revelation. "You shot me… you tortured me!"

"I freed you!" said Sebastian as he grabbed his mask and stared at it. "I needed you to see the truth. So I injected you with the Mirakuru, so you would see the true faces of your so called friends and family. I needed to liberate you. It was my goal all along. To see you freed from the darkness. They planned to use you as pawn, but now I have given you another way… and… you will enjoy the ride."

Dick grabbed the desk with his super human strength and launched it at Sebastian. "I'll kill you!"

Sebastian moved swiftly and evaded the attack. He dropped his glass of whisky and it shatter. He sighed. "That was some good whisky laid to waste…"

The teenager looked around, trying to find something to kill the man with.

"Richard, you must realize. What I did, I did it for you own well being. Because I made you open your eyes, gave you strength and power so you can have what you crave the most…" said Sebastian as he approached the boy.

Dick was fuming with anger. "And what do I crave?"

"Blood," said Sebastian simply. "You don't want my blood, just because I shot you. No, I broke your body but not your soul. You want to break both the bodies and the souls of those who truly hurt you. Like Batman with his fake affection. Like West, with his fake friendship. Like Barbara and Zatanna who played with you. It is their blood and I can help you get it…"

Dick fell to his knees and grasped the rug so tightly that it broke. He was sweating and crying. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because when Batman took you in, he took away the thing you wanted the most. Tony Zucco's life," said Sebastian as he walked around the kneeling teenager. "He inducted you to take him to prison. But deep inside, you wanted to hurt him and kill him. So you've been empty all these years. Wanting to get something, but having Batman and your friends prevent you. They brainwashed you with their fake caring when the only thing that matters in life is making those who hurt you pay with their lives…"

The boy looked up, shaking and sweating. His eyes were red with tears, he was trembling like a young child.

"When I saw my father… I saw a monster," said Sebastian and showed him the skull mask. "I made a mask that resembled the way I saw him. And I overcame him. I became powerful. I got revenge. Isn't that what you want, Richard? Well, I can't give you your revenge and your freedom… but there is someone who can…"

"Who?" asked Dick, feeling shattered inside. "Who can take the pain away?"

"His name is Slade Wilson," said Sebastian Blood and looked down at the crumbling boy. "He is the one that can teach you to become the thing you're destined to be. You can reach your true potential with him. I was just his means to get to you… He chose you. You became the one."

"Why me?" asked Dick as he looked up.

"You were chosen because you're the only one in this world that has the physical and mental capabilities to become his heir. And because he knows that deep inside… this is what you want. To become the man that takes down the Batman. The Justice League. To have liberation and illumination," said Sebastian as he placed the mask over his face, becoming the man he was truly deep inside. Brother Blood.

Dick gasped and looked up. Then he saw them.

His mother, Mary Grayson, and his father, John Grayson, were in front of him. Looking at him.

John gazed down at his son. _"Son, you have to become the best of you. This Slade… might be your answer to avenge us. Avenge us… Richard Grayson. Do what you must have done years ago. Please son, don't forsake us again…"_

Mary extended her hand and offered it to him. _"My little bird… rise above the ashes. Not as the Robin who can't fly, but as the Renegade that can fight back…"_

Dick understood then. His parents were asking him to answer this call. He slowly stood up, shaking. His long lost family was trying to make him see the truth. He wanted to be liberated. He wanted to feel free at last. He wanted to be better than Batman, worthier to the world than the Justice League. And there was only one way to get that.

With resolution, Dick turned to Brother Blood with a decided look. "Take me to Slade…"

* * *

><p><strong>THIS WAS AWESOME... my favorite chapter so far! I think this has also the best quality so far. So, finally... Robin has fallen to the dark side... now, what can go wrong, right?<strong>


	11. The Death Of Robin

**So, after putting some thought on it, I decided to update just twice a week! So, expect new chapters on Mondays and Thursdays, hope you don't mind, it's an old fanfic-publishing habit of mine to publish on those days. Anyway, today is Thursday (ok, maybe in a few minutes) and it is also my birthday! Anyway, as my birthday present from me to me, I give you this short but awesome chapter. Feel free to congratulate me on the reviews and have a great weekend.**

* * *

><p><strong>X- The Death Of Robin<strong>

Blüdhaven.

A city where crime was even worse than Gotham, a place where darkness lurked everywhere. It was the perfect place for the dark forces to join and conspire. Without a guardian, that city was a magnet of evil. Criminal organizations rose without anyone to stop it, and muggers, dealers, rapists and killers were effectively arising. Blüdhaven needed a hero. But to become iron, you had to be forged in the fires of Hell first.

Dick Grayson watched as the salt hit his face. The water was splashing as the boat rushed with great speed towards a freighter at the coast of Blüdhaven. The boat moved up and down as the waves clashed against its deck. Dick frowned, he was anxious to get there. It was almost five in the morning and it was still dark, the moon still reigned. But darkness was not only on the sky, it was also in his heart.

As they reached the freighter, called Purgatory, Brother Blood turned to the young former sidekick. "We're here, Richard."

Dick nodded, knowing his destination was farther than just a trip from Gotham to a freighter in the coast of Blüdhaven. Finally, a rope was dropped from the deck of the ship and to the deck, the sailors were ready to receive their new comrade. Still clad in his Robin uniform, Dick made his way up with Brother Blood following suit.

As soon as they reached the deck of the Purgatory, they found several men looking at him curiously. They were all wearing black and had weapons in their backs, as if they were expecting an attack sometime soon. Dick scanned them realizing they all had the looks of killers and rapists. He spent the last eight years of his life fighting that scum. _No, I'm one of them now…I just… can't deal with this hatred alone…_

"Welcome, Robin," said a woman that walked from the inner cabins to the deck in order to welcome him. It was Ravager, the woman who stabbed him in the shoulder blade. The moment he recognized her, Dick had to control himself from wanting to attack her. Ravager noticed that. "Oh, poor thing. Mad at me? You shouldn't be… what we did was to try to liberate you. Maybe we were a bit rough, but let's start over. I'm Isabel…"

She extended her hand, offered him his hand.

Dick, reluctantly, shook her hand. He might have squeezed it a little more tighter than he expected.

"You've got quite a grip," said Isabel as she removed her mas with the other hand. "I bet the Mirakuru is doing wonders for you. As it did for me."

The teenager didn't feel like talking to this woman. "I'm here to talk to someone who goes by the name Slade Wilson. Might know where to find him?"

Isabel smirked. "He's expecting you at the captain's cabin. He was so glad you accepted this invitation…"

"Follow me," said Sebastian as he removed his mask as well. He led Dick towards the captain's cabin.

Dick followed suit, and Isabel followed them. They entered the freighter, and the former Boy Wonder looked around. The place was most impressive, the ship was filled with weapons and what seemed to be very precious cargo. As he moved through the halls, he felt that rage come to him again. He was feeling overwhelmed, he was feeling upset. He needed to learn to control that anger and he had a deep desire to hurt those who betrayed him.

They walked for a couple of minutes before they reached the captain's cabin. Isabel and Sebastian exchanged glances. It was Sebastian who spoke. "Go in, he wants to talk to you alone…"

The boy looked at them for a second and hesitated, before nodding and opening the door.

As he walked through, he found himself in a very interesting room. It was big, wide open space. There was a desk at the end of it, and a holo-projector. It seemed very formal for a mercenary, and Dick wasn't sure what to expect. He looked around and found no one.

Suddenly, a shadow came from behind and tried to slice him with his sword.

Dick noticed the shadow in time and turned back, rolling in the floor and evading the hit. He looked up and saw a man in black, holding a sword, looking at him. He had long white hair tied and a black/orange mask that covered his entire face but his left eye.

Deathstroke tried again to impale him with the sword, but Dick was quick enough to jump in time and launch himself forward. He got his staff from his utility belt and both weapons clashed, making a metallic sound.

The boy used his agility to move the staff from the sword to the knees of the mercenary, in an attempt to throw him off balance. Deathstroke, however, jumped back and did a flip. He landed on top of the staff and Dick dropped it. Then Deathstroke punched him in the face, and with super strength, launched him back towards the wall.

Dick hit the wall and grunted, but he was more than whelmed. He stood up and got two sharp discs from his utility belt and threw them at the mercenary. Both of them hit him in the chest, but the Kevlar protected him. Deathstroke looked down and grabbed the shark disc, dropping it into the floor.

Then the mercenary lifted his sword and prepared to stab again. The teenager ducked and evaded the attack. Dick did a flip on the ground and kicked Deathstroke in the ankles. The mercenary fell and Dick took the opportunity and launched his body on top the mercenary. He started punching mercilessly.

Deathstroke seemed taken off guard.

Dick screamed in anger, unleashing the Mirakuru energy mercilessly. Then, Deathstroke grabbed Dick's first and twisted his arm. Dick grunted in pain.

With a kick on the stomach, Deathstroke got the teenager off him and grabbed Robin's staff. He started beating Dick mercilessly with it. Every blow made the teenager gasp in pain as he was hit in the stomach and the back. Dick looked up and tried to defend himself but Deathstroke was a superhuman too.

Finally, Deathstroke used his knee to break the staff, splitting it into two. He threatened to stab the boy with the sharp metal edges. But the man stopped, much to the boy's surprise.

"Tell me, Richard John Grayson, do you fear death?" asked Deathstroke as he made a cut on Dick's throat. "Do you fear being useless?"

Dick looked relentless. "I fear many things. But not death…"

Deathstroke chuckled. "That's a great answer."

Finally, Deathstroke, Slade Wilson, offered his hand to the boy. Dick, mistrusting, reluctantly took it and the man helped him up. Dick knew he was just tested, and he wondered whether he did well or not. "So, you're Slade Wilson?"

Slade removed the Deathstroke mask, revealing his face and his patched right eye. "Yes, Richard. I am Slade. I welcome you to my ship. I know it doesn't has the commodities of Wayne Manor… but I believe you'll find it a good place to stay and train."

Dick looked up at the tall man. "Sebastian tells me you're a good teacher, and I'm eager to learn…"

"That's what I'm hoping," said Slade as he paced around calmly, with his hands behind his back. "You know, I've been watching you and I think you're the best candidate to become the new asset my mercenary empire needs. I believe you can become my apprentice."

"Why me?" asked Dick as he glared at the man. "What makes me so special that you made all this happen?"

"Richard," said Slade as he looked down at the growing teenager. "I do believe in fate. And I think my fate was finding you. I chose you because you have gone through loss and pain and pulled yourself together. You're the most brilliant mind and best fighter of the Team, despite that you were human. I need your mind and I need your skills. And I can see, you have pain. I can take the pain away if you let me. I chose you because you're special…"

Dick looked up, with his glare still intact. "I want to become more than just a normal human. I want to get away from pain and hatred. You can teach me. That's why I'm here. So I can take vengeance on those who used me and finally put the hatred at rest."

"Yes, Richard, I can teach you," said Slade and stopped, glancing at his new protégé. "But it will be a hard road. Even with the Mirakuru, I will find ways to break your body in order to strengthen your soul. This training will be pain, this training will be hell itself… and I'm letting you know because I know you're up for it."

The boy looked down. "Yes, I know it will be hard. But I need to know how to control these emotions. I want to become your apprentice…"

"Good to know," said Slade and lifted his hands and touched Dick's face. They boy flinched, not knowing what to expect. Slade just removed the domino mask and revealed Dick's baby blue eyes. "As of now, the boy you knew as Robin is dead. You are no longer Robin, he was part of your past and you can NEVER be him again. I'll make you better, stronger… to the point you will be ashamed of Robin. That's not your name anymore, Richard."

Dick nodded, solemn. "I know, I understand."

Slade walked towards the edge of the room and pressed a button. Suddenly, from the floor, a case started to rise. It house a very interesting suit. It consisted of black pants, an iron belt, and an iron chest plate. The rest of it was half black, half dark orange. It was the new uniform that represented his future. "I had this custom made, I hope you like it… Apprentice…"

Dick looked at the costume, and smiled. It was nice. "Yes…"

"Also, as my apprentice, we must leave some points clear. One: You call me Master. Not as a enslaver, but as a mentor. Two: As of now, everybody is beneath you except Isabel. You'll learn to take command of my mercenary army. And three: You do as I order. If I ask you to beat someone, you beat him. If I order you to kill… you kill."

Killing. Dick expected that, and he was scared. He had never taken a life before, and it certainly frightened him. But he had to learn to control the hatred and the sorrow, and if it meant destroying some people, so be it. "I accept."

"Good," said Slade with a smile.

"But I also have some conditions," said Dick, gathering courage. "First: You let me kill the man who destroyed my family, Anthony Zucco. And second: The Team and Batman are off-limits to you. They are mine to punish."

Slade smirked and place a hand over his new apprentice. "Deal."

Dick breathed deeply. Part of him was telling him he was doing wrong, but another part of him told him he was doing it to save himself from the sorrow and anguish that plagued him since he woke up. He knew his life as Robin, Boy Wonder, sidekick and peacemaker were over. This was a new life, a new way of living… and hoped he learned to like it.

"As I just destroyed your weapon, I guess you'll need new ones," said Slade as he walked towards the desk and pulled out a metal box. He put the metal box in the desk and offered it to Dick. "They're yours…"

Dick walked to the box and opened it. Inside, there was a pair of ekrima sticks… and an orange and black mask similar to Ravager's…

The boy grabbed one of the ekrima sticks and the mask and looked down. "Thank you, Master…"

"So, Apprentice," began Slade as looked up. "Any ideas for your new name? Your new identity?"

Dick nodded before putting the mask on, which looked scary despite the fact that he was still wearing his Robin clothes. "I'd like to be called… Renegade…"

And as of that moment, the first Robin was dead…

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Hope you can hold your horses for Monday... I hope I can and not update foolishly. Anyway, I'll give you the name of the next chapter just to tease you:<strong>

**"Heirs To The Demon"**

**Review please! And see you next week!**


	12. Heirs To The Demon

**Hey guys! I know, I know, this chapter is not long but is very intriguing... I like it. It's also a setting up for Part II, which I'm not going to talk any further because teasing you is fun. Anyway, as a reward for putting up with this short chapter, I'll update this Wednesday instead of Thursday. Without further talking...I give you...**

* * *

><p><strong>XI- Heirs To The Demon<strong>

The sunset was over Nanda Parbat.

The sunrays hit Ra's al Ghul immense sanctuary, but as the night was coming, so was a storm. A storm that would lead to a new era, and that new era would bring chaos to the world. As the universe changed, the League of Shadows adapted to the new panoramas, making it an organization to be feared. It was, after all, a renowned league of assassins. It bred the most dangerous men and women of the planet.

And a new heir was coming.

As the sun hid beneath the mountains, there was a helicopter that flew over the sanctuary. It was coming closer and closer, and the pilot could see that already the shadows were aiming their weapons towards it. The pilot was none other than Sportsmaster. "I can't believe I let you talk me through this, Little Girl."

The Light's enforcer was looking down, waiting for his vehicle to be shot down by the shadows. Cheshire was one the co-pilots seat, preparing to jump from the chopper into the training grounds of the assassin's sanctuary. "Well, you do owe me a favor, now Dad, shut up and let me down…"

Sportsmaster frowned behind his mask. "Ra's al Ghul is going to have me killed for irrupting in his sanctuary!"

"Come on, you're his favorite," said Cheshire as she let the rope down and prepared to jump. "Now, if you're kind enough to finish the job, I'll gladly settle the score…"

"Fine, commit suicide if you want," said Sportsmaster as he lowered the helicopter. "Just tell Ra's this was your idea… and after this, we're even…"

Cheshire jumped without saying anything.

She fell from the air to the ground, with the rope acting as her link to life. She slowed the fall down and slowly landed in the training grounds. There she was welcomed by a horde of ninjas and assassins. They all aimed crossbows at her and threatened with their swords, as if daring her to make one single movement.

Cheshire stood still, watching through her mask the enemy, which was also her former family. Her hands traveled slowly to her knives, ready to use force if necessary. She addressed them all. "My name is Jade Nguyen, and I come here with a demand. I expect to have an audience…"

"You deserve to be punished, traitor," said Sarab, one of the assassins, and stepped forward.

He tried to slice her with his ninja sword, but Cheshire quickly reacted and jumped acrobatically, landing by his back and kicking him in the neck. Sarab fell to the ground and landed in his face.

Cheshire landed and prepared to fight anyone else who dared to step forward. "I require an audience…"

"Never, you turned your back on us," exclaimed Sarab as he stood up. "Ra's al Ghul will never agree to talk to you, deserter. The Great One does not lower himself to talk to those who give the Shadows their back."

"And who said I wanted to talk to Ra's?" asked Cheshire with a sly smile under her cat mask.

"Stand down, Sarab," said a voice that resounded through the training grounds. Suddenly, a woman appeared behind the mass of assassins. She was wearing a black sexy outfit, and hard long brunette hair. She was the one Cheshire wanted to talk to. "Let the deserter speak, after all, this might be the last words she ever utters…"

Cheshire looked at her former mentor, Talia al Ghul. She removed her mask and bowed before the daughter of the Demon. "Mistress Talia, you look good…"

"Thank you, Jade," said Talia as she made her way to the deserter. "I must applaud you for your courage. An assassin that deserts the league is punished with death. We've been hunting you, and yet you come to our door on your own free will. You must have a death wish… or be truly desperate…"

Jade looked up. "I always admired you Mistress Talia, your leniency and yet your relentlessness are to be admired. Thank you for letting me speak."

Talia crossed her arms. "You saved my life in the past, it wouldn't be honorable for me to kill you without a chance to defend your case…"

"Thank you, Mistress Talia," said Jade as she closed her eyes. She knew she was playing with fire.

Then, a childish voice was heard. "Mother, why are you sparing the betrayer?"

Jade looked back Talia, still kneeling, and saw a young child in a black and green armory, with a red cape. Despite being just seven years old, his eyes looked dangerous and full of murderous intent.

"Oh, young Damian al Ghul…" said Jade with a smile. "Last time I saw you, you were four. Learning to climb mountains still…"

Damian frowned and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Jade. "Keep your mouth shut, deserter! By my Grandfather's law, you deserve to be killed."

"Really now?" asked Jade with her usual playful smile.

Talia looked at her young son with disapproval. "Damian, stand down."

Damian, reluctantly, did what he was told.

"Charming boy," said Jade with a smirk as she stood up. "Reminds me of me when I was his age. Always spiteful, always ready to cause trouble. You've got yourself quite an heir there, Mistress Talia."

Talia smiled. "Well, he is the future. Of the League. Of the world. And one day, you'll be kneeling before him."

"Indeed," said Jade and put away her weapons. "Now, since I'm in front of both heirs to the Demon, I guess I should ask before the League cuts me limb from limb, starting with the little antichrist you've got there."

"Speak, now," said Talia as she glared at Jade. "Make your case worthy, or the League will use your body as target practice, after I kill you for your betrayal."

Jade looked at the ninjas ready to slice her down. "And what if I told you I want in again?"

Talia's frown deepened. "I wouldn't believe you. You deserted the League of Shadows and married a former member of the Justice League. Your loyalties are well established now."

"Look, I know I did wrong to desert the League but… I love him," said Jade, hoping her sincerity was worth a shot. "I love Roy Harper, and that's why I'm looking to help him in anything he needs. Even if that means joining the Shadows again… even if that means slicing someone's throat."

For a moment, Talia looked at her and her lips twitched upward. "Your love is admirable. So, I help you help him and you rejoin the Shadows as my rightful Apprentice… as you once were…"

"Pretty much," said Jade and looked solemn. "I'm willing to continue my services to you in exchange for some information."

Damian didn't look pleased. "And if you betray us again?"

"Be honored to be the one to end my life, young Damian Al Ghul," aid Jade as she winked at the young boy. "Your hands can have my blood, if I ever betray your mother again…"

Talia smiled evilly. "Well, you were one of my best assassins, and one of my best apprentices. Having you back will be refreshing. I accept to your terms, I will give you all the knowledge you want in exchange of your eternal apprenticeship."

Jade nodded. "And one year. Get me fix this mess, and in one year I'll be back to do your bidding, mistress Talia."

"Well enough," said Talia and smiled at her resentful son. "My son could use your training… and he would be the best candidate to slice your throat should you ever betray me again."

"I promise you, Cheshire," said Damian with venom. "Fail my mother again and I'll end your life."

"Cute," said Jade as she looked at Damian analytically. "Such a killer for a seven year old. Such an al Ghul…"

Talia unfolded her arms. "So, what do you need?"

Jade looked at her mistress. "I need to know about the Dark Archer. Tell me about Malcolm Merlyn… and tell me where to find him."

"Malcolm Merlyn, the Dark Archer," said Talia thoughtful. "Interesting for you to mention him. My father wants him dead as well, even more so than you. How did you link him to us?"

"My husband showed me a picture of him given by A.R.G.U.S, he was wearing traditional League of Shadows uniform," said Jade and pulled out the picture. "You don't need to be Brainiac to figure out he's… well, a former Shadow himself…"

Talia looked at the picture. "Malcolm Merlyn was my father's apprentice, a rightful and skilled assassin. He came to Nanda Parbat looking for vengeance, so my father trained him. We call him… the Magician. But he deserted us to fulfill his own agenda. Actually, my father released him thinking it would be a good partner in the future but… he tried to destroy Star City. Such an action was deemed dishonorable, and he became a target of the League of Shadows."

"What happened to him?" asked Jade, growing curious.

"He was stopped by Oliver Queen, and presumed dead," said Talia and looked down. "Until he resurfaced and took his biological daughter, Mia Dearden-Queen as his apprentice. She became the Magician's Daughter. For years, he's been eluding us… trying to escape of his destiny as our victim. Until recently, we found some information about him. It seems Deathstroke's return haS gathered the Daughter's attention, and she became sloppy in covering her tracks. We know where to find them…"

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" asked Jade, already foreseeing where the conversation was going.

"Oh, my father wanted to do it himself," said Talia and looked at her son. "But he's been busy with… Light business. And training Damian. But now that you're here, I think we can manage."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Are you…?"

"Asking you to kill him, yes," said Talia and looked at her apprentice. "You're one of the best suited assassins to take them both down. Consider it your first mission now that you're back with the Shadows. I want you to do it before you return. Kill him, and your debt is settled. Kill him soon, and everything that was his will be yours…"

Jade opened her eyes in shock, but realized it was the perfect opportunity. "Okay, you convinced me. I'll kill him."

Damian and Talia exchanged glances and smiled evilly. The Heirs to the Demon were pleased. Their Cheshire cat was back…

* * *

><p><strong>Who want to see an epic Mia vs Jade duel? Well, you'll get to see that, but not now. So, I'm putting more of Damian... why? Because he's going to be important in Part II and because... he's awesome. Stupid little assassin...<strong>

**See you on Wednesday with a chapter set five months after this. (What?! Five Months?! That long?! Yes...)**

**Review please!**


	13. Hope And Despair

**So, I've got no reviews last chapter which was... utterly depressing... so I'm just going to drop this here. Hope it causes buzz or something...**

* * *

><p><strong>XII- Hope And Despair<strong>

Five months.

It has been that long since the Boy Wonder had been missing. All they had left of him were his last hateful words towards them. And then he vanished, leaving no trace or where he's been at. Of course the Team had been looking for him, desperately, but after two months of trying to find him, they were ready to give up hope. Well, not all of them, but life goes on and they had to accept that their former teammate was either dead or didn't wanted to be found. Most likely the latter, they certainly hoped and prayed it wasn't the former.

As time passed by, the Team got more and more missions, Batman and the Justice League intended them to have them occupied, keep their minds busy. But it was not easy. Robin had been family to them, and on their spare time, they tried all they could to find him. Scanning the world and the seven seas, there was just no trace of either Robin or Richard John Grayson.

However, not everybody was trying as hard to find the missing boy as Roy Harper, Wallace West, Artemis Crock and Timothy Drake.

It was a very busy day at Star City, and there had been very unusual sightings of orange/black masked men around Wayne Enterprises the last few days. Of course, Roy knew that was a lead to Deathstroke and he followed it along with the Arrow Team. They knew they had to find the mercenary soon, and Roy was more than sure that Slade Wilson had something to do with his baby brother's disappearance.

Green Arrow and Black Canary were on a special mission assigned by the Justice League, something about mutant thugs. However, Red Arrow was not part of the Justice League anymore so he could do whatever he wanted with his time. And currently, his one and only task was to find Deathstroke and Robin.

Right now, he was partnered by his sister-in-law, Artemis, as they fired arrows to the top of the building with cables attached. They attached the cables to their belts and started climbing using Star Labs Extraction Wires, high polymer wires that allowed them to climb walls with great speed and dexterity.

Red Arrow and Artemis reached the top of the massive building, and in the rooftop, they found two armed men with mask and mercenary garb. They had machine guns aimed at them, and they were trying to break in the building. "Not so fast, Arrows…"

Artemis and Red Arrow hold their positions, glaring at the mercenary men. The blond woman grimaced. "Now, why do you want to break in Wayne Enterprises?!"

"Shut up, blondie," said the lead man and aimed his gun at her. "We are the ones with the killing machines here. So, we've got the right to be the ones to ask questions. We have heard of you, the Arrow-Team. Boss says you're quite… annoying…"

The other men snickered. "Just kill them already."

However, before the men could pull the triggers of the machine guns, Red Arrow pressed a switch that he had in his belt, subtlety. His arrow-wire, the one he used to climb on to the top of the building, exploded. The explosion was not big, but enough to cause a distraction and allowing Artemis to jump athletically and using her bow and arrow to shoot.

Artemis' arrow's edge split into a high density net that made the men prisoners.

"Fuck!" shouted one of them as he tried to break free from his bindings.

"Better luck next time…" said Red Arrow as he approached them with a glare on his eyes. "I'll make this quick, where is Deathstroke and what is he planning?"

The lead men scoffed. "Ha! Do you really think it would be that easy?"

Suddenly, both heroes' ears were filled with a loud sound, and within seconds, they were surprised by a helicopter with firing power. The weapons started to unleash a rain of bullets upon them.

"Artemis!" exclaimed Red Arrow as he dodged the bullets and pulled his partner to safety.

Both heroes covered themselves beneath the walls of the rooftops' entrance. Red Arrow grunted. "They're over us, this was an ambush!"

"I can see that, genius," said Artemis with a frown. "What now?"

"Now you die…" said a new voice, distorted by a voice altering device. The rain of bullets stopped and Red Arrow and Artemis looked back. They saw a new figure that had jumped from the helicopter and freed his associates. It was a teenager, average height. He was muscular, wearing a black mercenary suit and a chest plate with Deathstroke's colors. They matched his mask, which covered his forehead, eyes and cheekbones. His hair, as they could see, was black. Ebony.

He looked familiar but they couldn't picture him well.

"Well now," said the new figure. "I've been expecting this confrontation for a while. Come on, Harper. Come on, Crock. Please, show me what you've got…"

As this figure stepped forward, his men invaded the building. They were going to get whatever they came for.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" asked Artemis as she lifted her bow and aimed an arrow at the newcomer's chest.

"I am Deathtroke's Apprentice. I am… Renegade…" said the newcomer as he jumped forward with super strength that made him really fast. He hit Artemis' chest with his elbow and grabbed her bow, using his super energy to rip in two.

Artemis looked shocked.

But it was two-on-one. Red Arrow shot an arrow at him, with the intention of maiming him enough, hurting him even. He was not keen on Deathstroke having an apprentice. He was not trained to kill, he had never been, but he was going to do an exception for Deathstroke's new pet. "Go to hell…"

Renegade, however, used super perception to grab the arrow in midair and stopping it with its edge being close to the chest plate. "Interesting, Harper. You aimed to kill. You must be desperate to stop my Master if you are willing to kill his henchmen…"

Red Arrow frowned and aimed three arrows at the same time. "I don't kill people, but I do finish off monsters like you. You have been exposed to Mirakuru. You're a monster… like he is. And I'll put you down like I will your Master!"

"Interesting," said Renegade as he used his thumb to crush the arrow in his hand. "You have little hope for those exposed to Mirakuru. For what I've been told, you yourself were exposed to it… once."

"Shut up, at least I was lucky enough to be saved," said Red Arrow and shot the three arrows. "But not you."

With skill, Renegade got out two eskrima sticks and hit the arrows with them. Moving at such speed that it was hard on the looking regular eye. "You've better try better, Roy-boy…"

Artemis reacted and kicked him in the knees, making Renegade lose concentration and fall. He recuperated however, in matter of seconds and used a handstand to regain balance, quickly returning to his normal standing position.

"Nice one, Artemis," said Renegade as he grabbed his eskrima sticks from the ground. Fortunately for you, I'm not ready to finish you off yet. I'll have a little fun."

Then, the mercenaries got out of the building with a flash drive in hand. "We've got the intel!"

Renegade smiled. "Let's go. We'll finish this dance later…"

With that, the mercenaries and Renegade jumped to the helicopter, which was still operational and moving up with Deathstroke's Apprentice and the intel they got from Wayne Enterprises' mainframe.

The helicopter rose to the sky as Red Arrow helped Artemis up.

"So now he's got an apprentice," said Artemis with spite. "I'm liking this Deathstroke less and less by the minute. That Renegade will get his ass kicked next time I see him."

Red Arrow, however, looked troubled. "We need to find out what they stole. And fast. Deathstroke is a dangerous man that plans and executes swiftly. This Renegade will answer for his crimes… but right now we need to focus on whatever Deathstroke is planning…"

* * *

><p>It was a very bright day in Palo Alto, the sun was shining but Wally West was utterly depressed. He had stayed in bed for most of the time in the last two days, he was just giving up on hope. His best friend, his little brother, was missing and Wally was terrified something might have happened to him. It was not easy to bear with the knowledge that the last time you saw one of the people you care for the most, he told you he hated you. Five months ago… and he was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Wally was worried sick, literally, and was starting to think he might never get to hug Dick again.

All his life, everything Wally wanted was a partner in crime. His parents never gave him a brother or sister, he was an only child. He was always a loner, never having friends at school and being awkward nerdy boy. Plus being a freckled ginger didn't help matters at all. He was cute, and that was he was envied by others at school. That drove him to try Flash's experiment, that drove him to risk his life for meaning. He became Kid Flash, and he found the partner he had been dying to find.

Dick Grayson meant the world to him, even if Wally would never say it out loud. He was more than his best friend, he was family. Dick had been his companion in bad times, and good as well. They enjoyed and shared many memories, they had a… what was it called? Bromance? Yes. And it meant more to Wally than it would be wise to acknowledge. Hearing that Dick hated him five months ago, looking so out of himself, so lost and mas… it hurt Wally more than he cared to admit.

He's been following every lead to find Dick and made it right, but he just vanished. And with Artemis working with Roy, Oliver and Dinah in trying to locate Slade Wilson, he felt alone. More than he had ever been. He had even lost some appetite. Could that happen to a speedster? Well, It was certainly happening to Wally.

He sighed. _Dick, where are you? How can I save you?_

The door of his room opened, and revealed none other than Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, looking at his nephew worriedly. "Hey Kid…"

"Hey, Uncle Barry," said Wally, turning away from the blond man. "Did you use the spare key I gave you or did you vibrate your molecules?"

"Key, I'm off uniform," said Barry as he walked by and sat by Wally's bed. The man looked at his protégé and nephew worriedly, sighing and placing a hand over his shoulder. "Wally, I know you're sad about Dick. I know you miss him. We all do. But we have to move on…"

Wally scoffed. "You sound as if he's dead…"

"Well, there has not been any sighting of Dick Grayson for five months," said Barry and looked down, pausing. "There is not much we can hold on to for hope. Even Bruce is having a hard time coping with this. With the press all going on about his adoptive son disappearing, he's having a hard time like we all…"

Now he was angry. Wally removed the covers and sat up. "Don't mention him. He's the one to blame for Dick running away!"

Barry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"If he had given more affection to Dick, if he had taken more care of his son, we wouldn't be here!" said Wally spiteful towards the Batman. "Uncle Barry, Dick was unhappy because Bruce Wayne was not being a good parents. That drove him to madness. It wasn't the Mirakuru. It was him. The stupid Batman destroyed his family, without even trying to!"

"Wall, you don't know how hard it is for him to deal with Dick being gone," said Barry, defending his friend and former leader. "Trust me, he might put up a front. But he's as torn as you. And I want you to put yourself together. This is not the time to mop. Deathstroke is still at large, and we need you Wally…"

Wally looked down sadly. "Well, I need my brother…"

Barry placed a hand over his nephew's shoulder. "Listen Wally, we can't rule out the possibility that Dick is alive. So until we find a corpse, we're not going to stop looking for him. But I need you, Wally. Dick needs you. So stop this depression and let's clean your act. You need to get out… you need to find Dick, and moped up here you're not going to find him."

With reluctance, the ginger sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Uncle Barry…"

"You're welcome, sport," said Barry and smiled slightly. "So, how about if he hit some tacos? I bet you're hungry, I certainly am."

Wally smiled at his idol, uncle and friend. Maybe not everything was lost.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne, in Batman uniform minus the cowl, was typing in the Batcomputer again. He had to find Dick, and he had to do it soon. Once again he hacked A.R.G.U.S's database and tried to use their facial recognition system to find his missing son. Even his satellites were not good enough to find a trace on the mission boy.<p>

The Dark Knight may look cold, but inside, he was desperate. His son, his first son, had told him he hated him after he swore to put him down. Dick was in pain, with the Mirakuru in his system… after five months, the boy was probably mad. That's what worried Bruce. He was certain that Dick was alive, it was his mental state that worried him. What if it was too late? What if the Mirakuru had driven his son completely insane to the point of no return? What if Dick lost his mind and became someone like the Joker?

No, Batman refused to think like that. He had to find his son, and he would save him. He would not fail him.

As the months passed by, Bruce talked to Alfred who indeed revealed to him that Dick had talked to the butler, revealing his feelings of being unloved and unwanted. Bruce felt terrible guilt, for he had failed Dick. Bruce was never big on affection, but if he had noticed Dick's pain, he might had saved him.

"Dad?" asked a young voice as he stepped down. Thirteen year old Tim Drake was entering the Batcave, wearing just his pajamas and looking down. "Sorry I bothered you…"

Bruce turned to his youngest son. He saw the pain in Tim's eyes. In such a short time, the young teenager had come to love Dick as his kin, and Bruce saw it pained him that his older brother disappeared. Bruce could see the hurt in Tim's eyes, so similar to Dick's.

"No, Tim, it's okay…." Said Bruce as he stood up. "What's wrong?"

Tim looked down, ashamed. While at his age, Dick was already a great sidekick and co-leader of the Team, Tim was still and insecure young boy, barely a teenager. That's why he looked up to Dick, so he could become as strong as him. "It's just that… I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe I could help you find Dick."

The caped crusader put his hands upon Tim's shoulders and smiled at him. He failed Dick, hurt him for not giving him attention. He would never do that again. He was going to be there for Jason and Tim, in honor to Dick, and if his first son ever decided to come back to him, he would make things right. "I'm going to bed, Tim… there is nothing much we can do now… but if you'd like, why don't we go for a snack? I heard Alfred was making a new stash of cookies."

The young teenager looked up at his adoptive father. "Yeah, I'd like that. Do you think we should ask Jason to join us?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, go tell your brother that we're spending some quality family time. See you in the kitchen."

Tim nodded and turned back, leaving the Batcave.

The Batman turned back to the computer, which was flashing Dick's profile. "I'll find you Dick, I promise you. I will not let you lose your mind."

* * *

><p>"Dick…" said Barbara as she looked at an old picture of her and her best friend. Working as a team had never been harder now that she was literally Robin's replacement. The young girl had been trying desperately to find him, but it all lead to dead ends. She had not given up hope, but she was certainly worried that Dick was not coming back.<p>

With a sight, she put the picture down and started to go down to the kitchen. She found her father, Commissioner James Gordon, taking a glass of milk as he was wearing his night attire too. "Hey darling…"

"Hey dad," said Barbara and sat down depressed. She looked down and folded her arms upon the table, looking troubled.. "Any leads on Dick's disappearance?"

James Gordon looked at his daughter apologetically. "I'm sorry hon, I wish there was better news. To be honest, everyone is losing hope. The chances to find your friend alive are slim. It's been five months. We have no clue… but… don't give up hope."

Barbara nodded. "I will never lose hope on Dick…"

* * *

><p>Felicity Smoak was running her super computer in the Arrow-Cave, looking for the information that had been copied from Wayne Enterprises' main frame into the flash drive those mercenary henchmen took. So far, only Oliver, Roy and Felicity were left in the Arrow-Cave, still looking for a way to track down their worst enemy who had been deadly silent the last couple of months.<p>

"I found something," said Felicity as she looked at the last copied files. She frowned. "They stole intelligence from Wayne Enterprises' new project. It's a device that allows small cells duplicate at an amazingly fast pace… like a cloning machine, but much more simpler…"

Oliver frowned. "I know what he's doing. He wants to replicate the Mirakuru, again, in mass quantities…"

"To trash Star City again?" asked Roy with a raised eyebrow. "I thought he would understand that that plan failed last time."

"Well, Slade is not a man remarkable for his will to give up," said Felicity as she popped out a picture on the screen. "Now that we know what he wants, let's find out more about his new… apprentice, henchman, whatever…"

"I've never seen him before," said Oliver as he crossed his arms. "He looks young. Slade is now recruiting children. He is falling faster and lower than I thought…"

Roy looked at the picture, which was taken by STAR Labs satellite. The picture was not the best shot, but Roy could picture something familiar on this Renegade. He scanned the image with his eyes, trying to find the clue to it. His black hair, his fighting style, his appearance. It was disturbing.

Then it hit him.

"No…" said Roy, paling, losing all color on his face. A fear struck him, his nerves rising as he started to feel dizzy. The realization hit him. "No… it can't be…"

"What is it, Roy?" asked Oliver worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Roy's hand clenched into a fist. "Felicity, can you… tell me what is his height based on the picture?"

Felicity ran her scanner upon the picture and in matter of seconds, they got an answer. "5.7 ft tall. I can convert it into meters to make it more approximate. Why?"

The red garbed hero's eyes widened. "Can… can you run a facial recognition scan even though he has a mask?"

Felicity nodded. "Of course I can. It will be far from accurate but it will narrow the possibilities. That mask was skin tight, making it easy to shape the cheekbones and forehead. Scan running… now."

She clicked.

"What are you thinking?" asked Oliver as he looked at his former protégé. "Do you have an idea who this boy is?"

Roy, however, was still nervous and shaking. "Please God, let me be wrong…"

Suddenly, the computer stopped scanning. Felicity looked at the results. "We have 23 possible matches."

"What are the top three?" asked Roy, closing his eyes fearful.

"A boy named Michael Daniels that lives in London, a boy named… Ygrad-something. I can't pronounce his name; it's from the Middle East. And… oh my God…"

Oliver's eyes looked wide open in shock as he saw the third result. "Fuck…"

Roy read the name and felt his whole world crash down, again. He had never felt so overwhelmed since finding out he himself was a clone. He looked at the result. Richard John Grayson, 87.6% in compatibility.

"No," said Roy with deep hurt. "Dick is… Dick is Renegade…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, worthy a review this time? Next time... "Renegade", the team confronts their friend in a match that defies all. Next update, this Friday.<strong>

**Bye!**


	14. Renegade's Darkness

**Sorry! I know I said Friday, but we all have writing setbacks, right? Anyway guys, here's next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>XIII- Renegade's Darkness<strong>

It was around midnight when Roy Harper entered his apartment with a heavy heart. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. He pushed his humanity into the living space and dragged his feet towards the couch. He dropped down and sighed heavily, removing the domino mask from his eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He leaned down and placed his hands over his face.

"Now, now, someone looks stressed…" said Jade as she appeared from the other side of their room. "Tell me, Red. Did you had a hard day?"

Roy looked at his wife. "You know, the usual. My greatest enemy returns from his hell to inject surrogate little brother with a serum that drives him mad and turns him into his henchman…"

Jade frowned. "So I guess you found little Robin."

"Yes, although he's not little… or Robin… anymore. Deathstroke has brainwashed him into thinking he's his apprentice," said Roy with a frustrated groan. "Every time I think I'm doing something right, I fail someone. I failed Mia, I failed Speedy, and now, I failed Robin."

"You're hard on yourself, Roy," said his wife as she walked towards the redhead and sat down next to him, placing he hand on his thigh. "It's not your fault you were created… and it's certainly not your fault what happened to Speedy or Robin. You did your best to save him. Sometimes you can't save people… not even being a superhero…"

"I know," said Roy as he looked down. "Sometimes I see it your way. It's easier killing people than saving them."

"Which brings us to the question… are you ready to kill Robin when the time comes? Or will you try to save him?" asked Jade, although she seemed to be quite unhappy to ask those questions.

Roy looked at her, shocked. "You know I can't kill him. He's… Robin. He's the closest thing I have to kin."

The dark skinned assassin looked down. "I know, but sometimes killing mean saving. Maybe the only way to save what's left of his soul is to kill his body. I know it's hard, I've made some though choices myself. But when it comes down to that, just ask yourself that… would Robin be happy to turn into a monster? Or would he like to be saved from himself, even at the cost of his life?"

"I… I…" stammered Roy, shaking. "I don't think I can make that choice."

"Well, Red, you're going to have to make it," said Jade as she leaned forward and kissed him in the mouth. "But when everything goes south… remember that I love you. Maybe it's not the same, but it's worth something."

Roy sank deep into the kiss. His lips touched hers and they fused into one. They weren't in the mood for sex, but certainly, Roy loved that sign of affection. He was certain that the final battle against Deathstroke would come and Dick would be an important piece. The red garbed hero realized something. _When it all comes down… it will be me the one who's going to have to make the choice. Batman couldn't… Wally wouldn't… I have to be the one to save Dick. I have to kill him in order to save him._

Feeling tears forming in his eyes, Roy kissed Jade again. He needed her touch. He needed her. But he also needed Oliver and Dinah, Mia and Dick, Wally and maybe even Kaldur. He was not going to be able to make the journey himself. And the decision that he had to make regarding Dick… when the time came, Roy wondered if he would kill his brother, or if he would hesitate and allow Dick to burn down everything.

* * *

><p>"Wally, you're back!" said M'gann as she floated towards Wally an embraced him. The speedster had just arrived to the Cave in his Kid Flash uniform, after two months of being unable to do so. Wally knew it was his place, he knew it was his responsibility to find Dick. And the only way to do that was using the Team. He was going to help his comrades take down crime and super villains, hoping it would eventually lead him to his brother.<p>

"Well, Megalicious, I wouldn't be able to miss this for long," said Wally as he embraced his Martian friend. "I was hoping to taste your cookies. It's been a while…"

Kaldur appeared from the depths of the cave. "Well, we welcome you back my friend. I was hoping to see you soon. It has not been the same without you or Robin."

At the mention of the Boy Wonder, Wally shuddered. "Well, we have to find him. After all, he's our friend."

"And we will," said Kaldur as he placed a hand over Wally's shoulder. "None of us had given up hope. We are determined to find Dick and make things right. We were just hoping you would return. We need Kid Flash in this team, just as we need him in order to find our missing friend."

Wally's mouth curved slightly up. "Yeah…"

Then, the Computer spoke. **"Recognized Batman 0-2."**

As the Zeta Beam started its lightshow, the three members of the Team turned back and saw Batman materialize in front of them. They all turned to their superior, who, as finished materializing, showed an expression of disdain and utter worry. Wally could notice that. Barry was right, Bruce Wayne was not faring well with the disappearance of his eldest son. He was probably worried sick but had to put up a front in order to function as head of the Team and member of the Justice League.

Wally felt bad for him, even understood that even though it was Batman's fault Dick snapped, Bruce Wayne deserved forgiveness and a chance.

"Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash," said Batman as he approached them. "I know the last few months have been difficult for all of us. But I have a mission for you and I hope you can help me out."

M'gann nodded and looked at Batman. "Tell us, Batman. What are we to do?"

Batman moved his arms and activated the holocomputer. It showed the Gotham City Wayne Enterprises facility. "A few minutes ago we received an alarm that this facility of Wayne Enterprises was being cyber-attacked. I was going to go myself to stop this. However, this attack has connections to a previous attack on Wayne Tech in Star City this morning. I want you to stop the attack and find the connections. The perpetrator is downloading heavy data, so it will take him or her approximately 45 minutes to get what they want. You have that time to find them and take them down."

"If the attack is being perpetrated now, then we must deploy," said Kaldur in full mission-mode. "I'll contact Superboy, but I don't think he can make it. He's visiting Smallville with Superman. I'm afraid Tempest and Aquagirl are in Atlantis, Rocket is with Icon, and Zatanna is fighting Wotan in Metropolis."

"What about Artemis?" asked Batman, turning mainly to Wally.

"She's with Green Arrow, she's been trying to find Deathstorke for months with the Arrow-Team," said Wally, dismayed how little he had seen his girlfriend, even at home. "But I think we'll manage. We are enough, right?"

Batman nodded. "Deploy. Batgirl will arrive shortly to aid you in case it is needed."

* * *

><p>Miss Martian was piloting the Bio-Ship towards Wayne Tech, going at top speed trying to arrive before that invasion was over. Kid Flash and Aqualad were in positions. They could see the building from afar. They were approaching, and suddenly, there was an explosion from within the building.<p>

The window shattered and fire and smoke broke through.

"Oh, that's not good," said Kid Flash as they arrived to the burning building. "Did Batman seriously waited to inform us from the attack instead of adverting it himself? That's so… un-Batman…"

Aqualad looked serious. "His son is missing, his decision making skills are impaired by overwhelming emotions. Besides, he does want us to investigate further…"

Miss Martian placed the Bio-Ship in front of the exploded floor. "Okay guys, we're linked up… let's do this."

Without further talking, the three of them waited for the hatch to open. Once it was, they jumped into the building.

Once inside, Miss Martian used her telekinesis to open a path from the smoke. The alarm was sounding but no one seemed to be there. _"Whoever is doing this, he's smart…" _

_"How do you know it's a "he"?"_ asked Kid Flash through the mind-link. _"Now you can sense someone's gender?"_

Miss Martian smiled. _"You know I'm a box of wonders."_

Then, a shadow appeared from behind. They all turned back and prepared to attack when they noticed it was Batgirl. She smiled at them and winked confidently. "Sorry, I forgot the invite to this party."

Without further ado, Miss Martian added her into the link.

Then, a fireball was seen incoming. Kid Flash saw it first and reacted, moving his arms at super-speed and creating enough wind to divert the fireball. Kid Flash frowned. "That was close."

_"Kid, you and Miss Martian try to find the cause of these explosions_," said/thought Aqualad as he turned to Miss Martian. _"Batgirl and I will find the hacker and stop the download of intel."_

_"Roger that," _replied Miss Martian and both pairs split up.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash and Miss Martian moved through the falling building. They hoped the people had evacuated the facility.<p>

"Wally, I sense a presence coming from the first floor. It's hostile… I can't read his mind. He's too out of range and he is trained to resist psychic attacks," said Miss Martian as she opened the door that led to the stairs. "Are you ready to take him down?"

"You read my mind beautiful," said Kid Flash as he started running at super-speed down the stairs.

Miss Martian and Kid Flash made their way down, an in less than five seconds they found themselves in the first floor. There were bombs planted all throughout the building and they were exploding randomly, someone was placing them at strategic points at different levels of the building. Whoever it was, they were trying to erase the building from the map and take it down to its founding.

Reaching the ground level, Kid Flash and Miss Martian entered the lobby and found a figure standing in the entrance of the building. He was wearing a Deathstroke-themed mask and a very interesting outfit. It was Renegade, ready to blow up the building as soon as the download was complete.

Renegade looked at them. "I was waiting for you. I sensed Miss Martian's telepathy trying to breach my mind. Not gonna happen."

Kid Flash frowned and clenched his fist. "Listen, Mr. Deathstroke-wannabe. I don't know what you call yourself, but if you were waiting for us… you are really looking for some punishment."

"Oh, Kid Flash, I am certain it will be the other way around…" said Renegade and smiled. He jumped forward with two eskrima sticks in hand, ready to strike down the duo.

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to throw the furniture in the lobby at Renegade, but the apprentice just dodged everything and jumped. He approached Miss Martian and kicked her with the knee on the stomach.

She gasped.

Kid Flash frowned and looked at the other teenager. "Okay man, you've done it. I'm mad!"

The speedster rushed forward and started punching his enemy at super speed. Renegade took the punches but seemed to be able to withstand the pain. The apprentice locked his eyes on Kid Flash's head and headbutted him.

With a grunt of pain, Kid Flash stopped and stepped back.

Renegade jumped and kicked him in the chest twice, before using his electrified eskrima sticks to shock the speedster into a temporal paralysis. "I know you, Kid Flash, I know how to stop you from running."

Miss Martian looked up and launched herself at Renegade using a telekinetic boost. She tried to kick him and hit him, but he was able to anticipate her movements as if he knew them even before she did. He dodged every attack and then shocked her using his eskrima sticks.

Then, she was launched towards the wall and Renegade lifted his arm at her. He aimed and pressed a button in his glove, activating a flamethrower he had hidden underneath his uniform.

The flames reached Miss Martian and she screamed in pain.

"No!" exclaimed Kid Flash and jumped at Renegade, tackling him and diverting the flames from his Martian friend. "I'll kill you for that."

Kid Flash started punching Renegade in the face until he grabbed his mask and tore it. "Let's see who hides behind that mask!"

He regretted it the moment he tore the mask.

There they were, a pair of baby blue eyes staring at him insanely and evilly. A face he had seen way too many times before. Renegade smirked wickedly as he stared at the shocked speedster. "Hey KF, surprise, surprise…"

"No…" said Kid Flash in deep shock, his eyes widening and unbelieving. "Dick…"

* * *

><p>"Arg!" exclaimed Batgirl as she was kicked back by Ravager.<p>

Aqualad and Batman's new protégé had made it to the Mainframe room, where they found Ravager trying to steal the data they need to use to finish the device they were going to use. However, soon both of them found themselves unable to fight the assassin, she was awfully quick and strong. She punched Aqualad on the jaw. "Is this the powerful Team? I was expecting more…"

"You'll get it," said Aqualad as he used his sorcery to create his electic-water swords.

They dueled for some seconds, but Ravager was able to hold her own against the Atlantean. "You know, Aqualad, this isn't exactly what I expected when I was told I was going to face the Team. I was expecting more of a challenge, you know?"

"Like this?!" exclaimed Batgirl and threw at her a pair of batarangs.

They slashed Ravager's skin, and she grunted in pain but smirked at the same time. "Not bad, Batgirl… and as much I'd like to keep dancing with you, I have an agenda. So, see you…"

The download was finished.

Ravager jumped and did a flip in the air, kicking both heroes with super strength. She jumped athletically at the control panel and removed a flash-disk.

"Stop her!" exclaimed Aqualad, but it was too late.

Like a ninja, Ravager was gone.

* * *

><p>Miss Martian was unconscious.<p>

And Kid Flash was too shocked to do anything but stare.

Renegade kicked the speedster off him and jumped acrobatically, doing a flip and landing on his two feet. Then he stared at his 'best friend'. "I've been waiting for so long… to have this fight. Wally, I'll make you pay for what you did to me…"

Kid Flash gasped for air and recovered, the mask still clutched on his hand. "Dick… why are you doing this? How… I just don't understand…"

"It's simple, KF," said Renegade, suing the former nickname he had for his best friend. "For years you let me believe you loved me… when it wasn't true. You used me, played me and hurt me. That kind of betrayal must not go unpunished."

"What…?" said Kid Flash, standing up. "No, I… Dick, you know I love you. Just as much as I love my mom and my dad, even Artemis. You know what you and Roy mean to me. Especially you. Please… let me help you."

"Liar!" barked Renegade as he growled. "My Master told me truth. You just want to play me in a sick game. But if it came down to saving yourself or saving me. You'd choose to save yourself. No, Wallace… I will not be hurt again. Not by you or the Batman!"

Kid Flash was desperate. "No, Dick, wait! Please, just listen to me. I know it doesn't seem like it but Bruce misses you. Your family misses you. I miss you. Please, you don't have to…go down this path. I… you and I… we're… damn it, Dick! I love you, I really do! Please, don't hurt me like this…"

"Sorry, Wally, but I'm not going to fall again for your lies," said Renegade as he started to walk back into the smoke and debris. "I've turned my love for you into hatred. And nothing will stop me, from getting revenge against those who played with my heart…"

With that, Renegade was gone.

Kid Flash stared in utter shock and sadness. Sorrow was filling him. His brother, his best friend, was now an enemy. And he hated him. Dick truly hated him. Kid Flash didn't know which fact hurt more, which thought shattered his heart. Was he going to have to put Dick down?

Did Dick truly hated him?

* * *

><p><strong>NOT my favorite chapter, I think I could have done better. I'll improve, I promise. Anyway, worthy a review? Thanks guys!<strong>


	15. Between Justice And Vengeance

**Hi all! Sorry I was waaaay late this time, I was writing a short fic called "Dog Days" and I compeltely focused on that one on February. Anyway, I hope you can check it out, it's a YJ hurt/comfort fic! **

**And now, I leave you to this... I know it's not long, but I liked it!**

* * *

><p><strong>XIV - Between Justice And Vengeance<strong>

It was a nightmare.

The Team had gathered in the Mission Room, talking about the current predicament. Batman was there, listening the briefing and feeling unresponsive. He was feeling clouded. This was too much. Not only Wayne Enterprises was robbed from a very important software, but the act was done by Dick Grayson himself. Batman couldn't take that. His son. His boy. His protégé. There was no way on describing how awful he felt. Like a failure. He failed the world, and he failed his adopted son.

Robin was no more. There was only Renegade.

Batman tried to convince himself it wasn't Dick's fault, it was the Mirakuru and whatever brain washing Deathstroke had done to him. But he was scared. Scared to know the extent of Dick's corruption. Was the boy he trained gone? Was he really consumed forever and not to be saved? _What has Deathstroke done to you, Dick?_

Kid Flash continued to recite the incident with great despair. "If I had known… that Robin would…"

It was too painful for him to continue.

Aqualad looked at his Team. "Listen Team, this is a very troublesome news, but we cannot let it stop it. We've been through this before… we will again. I promise you we will find a way to save Robin from that monster."

Beast Boy, however, looked pained. He idolized Robin, and now that he knew he was working for the bad guy was really painful. After all, Robin saved his mom and him once before. He looked up at Aqualad. "But Aqualad… what if he's really gone?"

"He's not," said Zatanna as she hugged herself. "I refuse to believe that…"

Batman sighed and looked at them. "Listen Team, I don't want you to look for Robin. This is a matter I will solve myself. I do want you to look further into the data and find a way to track Deathstroke. If any of you find Renegade… try to capture him or get him to his senses. But unless I say otherwise, you're not to pursue him. Robin is my responsibility."

They all exchanged glances, unsure what to say.

He Bat-glared them. Enough said.

With a defeated stance, they all started to walk towards their respective rooms and the living room. The only ones who remained were Kid Flash and Batman. Batman because he was reviewing the security footage, Kid Flash because he was still too shocked to say anything at all. He just had a lost look, glancing to the ground and wondering one too many times. _How did this happen?_

"Kid Flash," said Batman without looking at him at first. Then he stopped typing in the holo-computer and looked at the speedster. "I know this is very difficult for you. For all of us. But I need you to keep a cool head for the game. Robin… he needs you whole… the mission is to get him back."

The redhead scoffed, hostile. "A mission? That's what Dick is to you? A fucking mission?! No wonder he was so upset with you! It's all business and coldness. I would have thought you above all would understand this. He's supposed to be your son but it is your fault he fell into the hands of Deathstroke!"

Batman glared at him. "You have no right to say that…"

"As Kid Flash, your underling, I don't," said Kid Flash a removed his cowl. "But as Wally West, your son's best friend, I do. And I don't need your permission. Roy and I… we're going to find Dick and save him. Do what you want, but I'm not in for this mission. I'm in for saving my bro."

With that, Kid Flash walked away, leaving a very thoughtful Batman at that. A very guilty Batman.

* * *

><p>Blackgate Penitentiary.<p>

Finally the time had come. Renegade trembled with excitement as the helicopter approached the prison. His men were ready. He was ready. This was his final test. And it would be so sweet. His Master had been most severe with his training, yet he was giving him the final order for him to join his Empire. To be worthy. Renegade was thrilled. After tonight, he would be worthy of his heritage and he would have made Justice.

He put his orange and black mask on.

Deathstroke wanted him to take a life. A life of his choosing. Renegade didn't need to think twice. He knew exactly who he was going to kill.

The helicopter started to descend upon the prison. Once they were at a descent close altitude, Renegade jumped from the helicopter and landed in the prison's grounds. He looked up. The alarms started sounding and red was starting to blink as the guard dogs started to bark.

He had thirty seconds.

His hands found his way to his back, and he unsheathed his new sword. The one his Master gave him. It was the final destruction tool. He would take his first life with it and he would enjoy it. He knew he had about fifteen minutes before the break in was reported and Batman appeared. He needed to be quick.

Finally, the guards appeared from within the building and pointed their guns at him. One guard aimed his red laser upon Renegade's chest. "Don't move!"

Renegade sighed and jumped acrobatically.

The men started to fire but he was too fast. He was upon them, kicking their butts and hitting them in their blind spots. The bullets stopped as the disarmed the guards and soon enough, they were down.

The apprentice made his way inside the compound, using his wrist computer to disarm all security systems.

It was time.

He rushed in, he was sure he would find more opposition, but with his super strength, nobody could really stop him.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne was working in the BatComputer when the buzz sounded.<p>

He grabbed his communicator and used his Batman voice. "Yes, Jim?"

James Gordon, on the other side of the line, spoke. "Batman, I know you have a lot of things to do, but we have just received reports that Blackgate is being infiltrated by an unknown asset. Whoever he is, I'm getting reports he's very skilled. I think it would be a good idea you came here to stop him."

Batman frowned. "What's the appearance of this perpetrator?"

"Guards are trying to hold him back, he looks really young. He's wearing an orange and black mask."

He froze. Young with a black and orange mask? Skilled? There was only one person in the world who could meet those criteria. Renegade. Was he really going to face his son so soon? Why was Renegade in Blackgate Penitentiary? Was there anyone Deathstroke wanted to recruit or free? Batman didn't know, and he wished he did.

After thinking some seconds, it hit him. Most of the people he fought were sent to Arkham Asylum, but there was a certain kind of people who were doing sentence in Blackgate. The mafia. And there was one special Mafia boss in Blackgate that would concern Dick Grayson. Just one man Dick would do anything to punish were he in a chaotic mental state like he was now.

Tony Zucco.

"I'll be right there, Jim," said Batman and closed the comm. He stood up and placed his cowl, becoming the Caped Crusader. He turned to the Bat-Wing, ready to make his way to Blackgate Penitentiary. He just hoped he was not too late. He had to save Dick before he truly sold his soul to Deathstroke and would end up in a path of no return.

Then he considered.

Would he need help? If Dick was indeed hateful towards him, then just two people could ever hope to get to his head.

With a resigned sigh, he called for Red Arrow and Kid Flash.

* * *

><p>Roy was still in the Arrow Cave, alone, trying to find some sense into this. He let it all slip through his hands and now this was going down. He was trying too hard to find Mia, to take down Deathstroke, to help Dick. But now it was very complicated. The return of Slade Wilson had only brought up pain and sorrow. There had to be a way to rectify that. And on top of that, Speedy was still out there. He was still lost.<p>

He sighed and placed his hands upon his face. _What can I do? Who is strong enough to save my brother? Am I? Do I have to make the rash decision of going against my brother?_

Then he received a call. He sighed and answered. "Red Arrow here."

"Roy, it's Batman," said the voice of a very disturbed Dark Knight. "I'm afraid you have to come to Gotham. I think Dick is going to do something where there is no return."

The redhead's blood ran cold. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes, Batman, Kid Flash and Red Arrow made their way into Blackgate Penitentiary. It was odd for the Dark Knight to be working with those young heroes, but all that mattered was reaching Renegade in time before he was lost forever. As the guards let them in, they found out Renegade had locked the gates by hacking the security systems.<p>

Renegade was holding some hostages at sword-point, threatening to kill them if the guards dared to come close to him.

Batman looked at the prison's warden. "Where is he?"

The prison warden looked at the Dark Knight. "He has hostages, on the recreation grounds. Some guards and one of the inmates. He's threatening to kill them all if we come any closer to him. We scanned the place and he said he has a swarm of mercenaries ready to bomb the prison should we try to stop him."

Kid Flash looked afraid. He had never dealt with a hostage situation like this.

"Understood," replied Batman, glaring at the ground and nobody in particular.

Then, the prison's speakers were heard. Renegade was speaking to them all. _"So I hear the Batman has shown up. And that he brought friends. I would happily have an audience with him, and his companions. In fact, I'm hoping for it."_

Batman spoke to the ceiling. "Renegade, are you willing to tell your men to stand down and release the hostages should you have an audience with me?"

_"Of course," _said Renegade through the speakers. "_I even disabled the cameras so it can be private. Just between us. You may enter."_

Then the doors opened and slowly, all the hostages were freed. All minus one, the inmate. Tony Zucco.

Red Arrow confirmed all the hostages were liberated, and nodded to Batman. Without hesitation, the three heroes entered the recreation room, unsure on what they would find.

As they made their way in, the doors closed automatically. Leaving them within the room, without external interference or witnesses. This was between the apprentice of darkness and the heroes.

Soon they found Tony Zucco, kneeling on the center of the room. He was tied down, and he was beaten, he was bloody all over. The man was trembling and gagged, looking at the heroes with fear. The mafia boss was now reduced to a victim, with no voice over his destiny.

And then the lights turned off, except the one above Zucco, and it revealed Renegade, standing behind the mobster with his sword in hand. His eyes were not seen because of his mask, but he was irradiating hate.

Kid Flash stepped forward. "Dick… you don't have to do this…"

Renegade glared at him. "KF, why shouldn't I? He killed my parents, my aunt and my cousin. Left my uncle comatose. Give me just a reason why should I let him live?"

"Because this is not you," said Red Arrow and put his bow down. "We want to help you, Dickie, we need you to help us help you. There is still time… we can cure you… protect you…"

"I don't want your protection not your cure!" exclaimed Renegade as he put his sword by Zucco's throat.

The man whimpered.

Batman stepped forward. "Dick Grayson, this is NOT you. You were trained to do good, to be a hero. This is the result of the Mirakuru messing with your mind, with Deathstroke enslaving you…"

"He didn't enslave me," answered Renegade with spite. "He liberated me, from you. Opened my eyes. You are the ones who enslaved me. Who used me. You should be punished…"

Kid Flash lifted his hand and offered it to Renegade. "Dickie… please… it's me… your best friend. Your bro. Please listen to me. Come with us, you don't belong with Slade, you belong at our side…"

Renegade's teeth gritted. "No! Liars! I belong with my Master! He taught me things, he… he…"

"He's using you," answered Batman and dared to take a spet forward. "But if you kill this man… there is no turning back…"

"I know," said Renegade coldly. "But I wanted you here. You three. To see the result of your work. You tricked me with false love… you created a monster. And now I want you to feel the pain of seeing me, your so called friend, killing a man. You deserve that… and worse. I'll get to you. I promise. But tonight, rest assure Tony Zucco's life… is upon you…"

"Dick, wait!" exclaimed Red Arrow.

But it was too late.

Renegade slit Tony's Zucco's throat. And the man bled to death in less than five seconds. His body dropped to the ground, and a pool of crimson formed.

"No!" exclaimed Batman as he saw in shock how his son killed the man that took away everything from him. He was shocked.

Renegade's blade, now bloody, was sheathed. He looked down at his handiwork. "Justice is served…"

Then, the lights went down. Three seconds later, they were up again and Renegade was gone. But he had won. He had passed the test. He had killed a man in cold blood, and he would be forever tainted.

He broke his friends, and his father's, hearts.

Kid Flash dropped to his knees and started crying, refusing to watch anymore. Red Arrow looked lost, and he absently wrapped his arms around the speedster, trying to give him a comfort he didn't feel at all.

Batman just stood there, frozen, watching the mobster's bloodstained body…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I made Dick Grayson a killer. In his defense, it was the Mirakuru! It messed with him! Anyway, next chapter should be up this week, and it's about Bruce, Roy and Wally coming to terms with what they just saw. <strong>

**Is Dick Grayson gone forever?**

**Review!**


	16. Rising Tide

**Soooo sorry I didn't update earlier! I hope this is good for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Previously on "The Deathstroke Contract": Dick Grayson, now a consumed Renegade, kills Tony Zucco in front of Batman, Red Arrow and Kid Flash. Now, on the run again, Renegade is slowly driven mad... is he far too gone?**

* * *

><p><strong>XV - Rising Tide<strong>

The line had been crossed.

Dick Grayson had become a monster.

The Mirakuru and Deathstroke turned him into a monster. A creature that lurked in the shadows and created mayhem and chaos. A murdered. Someone who had taken a life. How were they supposed to forgive him and let him back when he has taken a life? He's broken Batman's most sacred rule, he has taken a life and has tainted his hands with blood. How could they save a killer when he was constantly going down?

Batman, Kid Flash and Red Arrow were rallied in the pier of Gotham City. Thinking about what they have seen and experienced. Batman has seen monsters in the past, many men whose souls belonged to Arkham Asylum. But now, one of those souls was his son. His boy, the one he raised since he was eight years old. Batman knew the possibility of having to commit Dick to the Asylum was big, and it pained him. But where else did a mind corrupted belonged?

On the other hand, Red Arrow was pained. He was once consumed by Mirakuru himself. He knew there was a dark edge, an impulse for violence and evil. It nearly drove him mad. Red Arrow killed a man too, a police officer one time when he was under the influence of the Serum. He bore that cross with pain, often visiting the family of the man he killed and supporting them. That would never pay for his sin.

And knowing that his little brother had been victim of such a fate, it shattered him.

Finally, Kid Flash was broken. His little brother, his best friend, had killed a man in cold blood in front of him. How could he ever see him the same way again? Was there even a chance for Dick to be saved or was he just too far gone? He would give everything, his super powers, his life, just to make sure Dick was alright and happy. Wasn't that unconditional love?

"We… have to save him," said Kid Flash, sniffing. He had been crying the entire time.

Batman crossed his arms. "I don't know if he can be saved…"

"How can you say that?!" exclaimed the speedster, sobbing. "He's your son, you can't just give up hope. I know there is a way to save him…"

Batman sighed. "I want to believe that too… but I don't know how to save him…"

"The only thing I believe could stand a chance was the Cure," said Red Arrow in deep thought. "We need to synthesize a counter serum to the Mirakuru. It can be done, it is what saved me the last time. But we need to capture Dick, and use his blood to create the counter-serum…"

"We don't know where to start looking," said Batman with a despaired tone that was so unlike him.

Red Arrow looked at the Dark Knight. "I'll have Felicity running a search. We have to find him, we can't waste another minute."

"We have to save him…" muttered the young speedster.

Red Arrow placed a hand over Kid Flash's shoulder. "Listen Wally, I know this may be hard to accept. But… the Mirakuru has damaged Dick so much, he's been so long under its influence. The damage done to his brain, to his soul… it might be irreversible…"

"No!" exclaimed Kid Flash and removed Red Arrow's hand angrily. "I just can't let him die…"

Batman looked at them both. "Just go home, I'll find Dick."

Red Arrow glared at him. "And what are you going to do when you find him?"

The Caped Crusader remained silent.

* * *

><p>Roy arrived home, feeling completely distressed. He removed his domino mask and sat on the couch. He was beyond frustrated. He was trying so hard to have hope for Dick, but the eventual truth hit him. He might have to put down and incarcerate his own little brother. It pained him so much, it made him want to gag and cry and finally kill Deathstroke with his bare hands.<p>

"Tough night, huh?" asked Jade as she walked forward to him, she was dressed in her civvies and sitting by her husband.

"Try infernal," answered Roy and put his hands upon his face. "This have been the toughest months. Seeing my little brother being corrupted… it kills me…"

"I hope you can do what you need to do when the time comes," said Jade and looked down thoughtful.

Roy sighed. "I'm not sure, Jade… I'm not sure…"

Jade put a hand over his shoulder. "Roy, maybe this isn't the right time to tell you this. But… there is something you need to know…"

"Please, tell me it's not bad news," said Roy with a sigh.

"Maybe," said Jade, and took a deep breath. "Roy… I talked to Talia al Ghul… I'm… I'm going back to the League of Shadows…"

The red-garbed hero gasped. He froze. He looked at his wife disbelieving. He just hoped this was just a bad joke, something Jade was making up to toy with him. He just lost Dick, he can't lose Jade too. His life would be miserable, it would be lonely and hell on Earth. With shock, the hero stood up and looked at the assassin with accusing and darkly serious eyes. "You're serious?"

Jade put her hand on her waist. "Look Roy, I know you didn't ask me to. But you need to let go of the ghosts of the past. That's why I made a deal with the League of Shadows. I'm coming back… and I don't think I will ever leave again. This is a once in a lifetime bargain…"

"Why?" shouted Roy, angry. "What could be so important that you had to sell your soul to the Demon again?"

"Your peace of mind," answered Jade, bluntly.

"What?" asked Roy, confused.

Jade sighed. "I traded my freedom for information that will give you peace. Because I'm convinced you need it."

Roy looked at her. "Jade… what did you do?"

"I just got the message from the Shadows," said Jade and looked at her husband. "They found Al Sa-Her. Also known as the Magician. A former Shadow assassin… former enemy of Oliver Queen. They found him, Roy, the Dark Archer."

That was too much information, Roy felt weak. "…Jade…"

"They found her, Roy. Mia Dearden. She's here in the country. I know where she is…" said Jade, hoping the information was not shocking.

Roy felt dizzy. Mia. His first love, who turned out to be alive after being presumably killed by Deathstroke's forces, was alive. And she was close. He had to find her, he needed closure and answers. _Mia… Why? Why did you leave with the Dark Archer? Why did you hide for so long?_

Jade pulled him into a hug. "Listen Roy, I know you're conflicted about this. But you have to get your head straight. You have to confront her, get answers. It's been plaguing you for years. No more."

The redhead returned the hug. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Jade… where is she?"

"The League of Shadows found them close to Deathstroke's headquarters. Yes, they found him too. You can help Robin and confront Mia, tonight..." said Jade and kissed him softly. After she pulled back, she closed her eyes. "They're in Blüdhaven. Near the pier. I have the location…"

Roy closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Let's go. I can't wait anymore."

* * *

><p>Tim sat on the living room, thinking.<p>

He was tired. He missed Dick. He needed his brother back. Dick had been, besides Bruce, the only person that has ever trusted him after what happened. Tim idolized Dick in ways he could not describe. Every time he saw the older boy come home was like seeing a friend visiting after a long time. Anytime without Dick was just too long. Tim hated the fact that he grew to care so much for his adoptive brother, but it was true.

And Dick was the only one who showed him affection. Bruce was cold, Alfred was too formal, and Jason was… Jason. But Dick was different. He hugged him, he cuddle him, he let him sleep with him when he had a nightmare. Just a couple of months and Dick had taken him under his wing. He needed his brother, to feel accompanied, to feel loved.

"Oh, you're here again," said Jason as he walked into the living room. "Listen kid, I know you miss him but put your shit together. He's… I don't think he's coming back…"

"You don't know that!" exclaimed Tim, angry and emotional. "I have hope he'll find his way back home!"

Jason frowned and sighed. He too missed Dick, but he was being a realist. The chances of the Boy Wonder to come back were very slim. Bruce told them. Dick was mentally lost, and they didn't know if they could get him back. Truth was, Jason didn't want to lose hope either.

Then, the lights of the living room switched off.

Tim and Jason looked up, confused. It was very strange for light to go out in Wayne Manor.

The window opened.

Jason and Tim looked exalted when they saw a figure appear from the other side of the window. Jason pulled Tim close to him. "Timothy, stay close…"

The street boy got a fighting stance.

Suddenly, the shadow started to take shape. It was a woman. Wearing black leather and two goggles on her face, wearing two cat ears. "Bruce's security is worse by the day…"

It was Selina Kyle. Catwoman.

She made her presence known by the two boys. Jason looked at her and frowned. "You're Catwoman…"

Catwoman nodded. "And you must be Jason Todd. I heard you are quite the boy. And this little one must be Timothy. Drake, right?"

Tim looked at her, untrusting. "What do you want?"

"Believe it or not, I want to help you," said Catwoman as she removed her goggles from her eyes. "I know you may or may not know this, but your adoptive father and me… we have… I wouldn't call it a relationship. But we're involved, so I care for him. And I've known Dick Grayson since he was adopted. I care for him too, and after talking with Bruce tonight… I decided enough was enough. I'm going to help you find him…"

Jason and Time exchanged glances. The younger boy looked at the leather woman. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," said Catwoman as she looked at them. "Now, where is Bruce?"

"Not here," answered Jason and crossed his arms, not trusting the burglar. "He's leading some Deathstroke lead. He is desperate to find Dick…"

Catwoman sighed. "Well then, I guess I'll have to have to look for Dick on my own."

Tim stepped forward. "Wait! I… I want to find Dick too. Can we… help you?"

"Help me?" asked Catwoman surprised. "How?"

"I don't know, I'd like to go with you. I need to help find Dick…" said Tim with a low voice. "He's my big brother… and I miss him…"

Jason looked in shock at Tim. "Are you kidding, Tim? We can't go around with Catwoman! Bruce would so kill us if we go outside, this time of the night, alone, in Gotham, with a known criminal."

"I don't care, Jason!" exclaimed Tim and looked at his second adoptive brother. "Listen, I know you care for Dick. You may hide it but you're worried too. So let's do something and try to bring him back. Whatever the risk!"

The street boy looked at him, unsure.

Catwoman frowned. "Why should I take you? Bruce would break his no-killing rule if he finds I endangered you."

Jason, however, sighed and closed his eyes. "We… we can fight. Bruce and Dick taught us how… Tim is not much of a fighter yet, but he is good with hacking. He can take Robin's wrist-computer and help us out. I can defend myself, pretty good actually."

Tim looked at Jason, surprised. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," answered Jason defeated.

Tim hugged Jason, tight. "Jay, thanks!"

Jason groaned. "Urgh, don't hug me Timothy! You'll get plenty of love once we get Dick back!"

Catwoman frowned, again. She put a hand over her face. "I'm probably going to be murdered for this…"

Tim looked eagerly at the burglar. "So, where do we start?"

"In Gotham Academy," said Catwoman and opened the window. "We're going to start looking for Dick from the place he was last seen, which is also where I last saw him. We're going to interrogate a Sebastian Blood…"

Jason and Tim exchanged glances. They were in for their first mission.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens... again! Next time: Tim Drake, Jason Todd and Selina Kyle find themselves in a confrontation with the very same Brother Blood. Meanwhile, Red Arrow and Cheshire follow the leads on finding Mia Dearden and the Dark Archer.<strong>

**Review please!**


	17. Closer To The Truth

**Hello everybody, I'm here with a new update for you! I also want to super mega stress the notice that I've also published the second part of this series! It's called THE ROBIN CONSPIRACY, and it takes place after season two! I'll tell you more after you read.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> XVI.- Closer To The Truth<strong>

Batgirl looked through her lenses, spying on Sebastian Blood, who was working on his office at Gotham Academy.

After some coercing, Tim and Jason convinced her to join their quest to find more information on Dick's whereabouts. Batgirl couldn't say no after she found out they were being led by Catwoman. She truly didn't trust the criminal, no matter how much sympathy Bruce had for her. Leaving the two new Wayne boys under her charge could only spell disaster. So she tagged along. Although she wouldn't admit it… she was curious too. Maybe this was a chance to find Dick and save him before it was too late.

Catwoman looked at her. They were in the closest building top to Gotham Academy, and the night cloaked them. "Listen girl, we've been here for over fifteen minutes watching him. I know Bruce taught you to prepared… but this is enough. I'm going in…"

"We don't know if he's guilty of anything," said Batgirl with a frown. "All we know is that he was the last person to see Robin."

"Isn't it suspicious that Dick goes rogue just after meeting this man? And isn't it even more suspicious this Sebastian was transferred from another school just a few days before the incident?"

Batgril sighed. "Well yeah, it does sounds suspicious…"

"Can we go in?" said Jason as he walked forward with a nervous but excited look. "I'm getting bored of just watching this guy…"

Jason and Tim were there, wearing black pants, black tops and two new domino masks to conceal their identities. They looked like robbers with a superhero fetish, but nevertheless, what matters was to hide their identities. Without saying anything, both boys put beanies over their heads. They were ready to find their brother.

Catwoman placed her goggles on. "Just follow me boys…"

"No," said Batgirl with a disapproving look. "We do this, we do it MY way. I don't want Mr. Blood to be hurt if he's innocent…"

"He's not," said Catwoman and looked at her. "Trust me, this guy is up to no good. And if Bruce were here, he'd tell you the same. You have to get your grip on, Batgirl… I've seen evil, I've been part of evil This guy is full of it…"

Batgirl looked down, deep in thought. "Okay, let's go. Tim, do your thing."

Tim nodded and lifted Robin's wrist computer. "Hacking Electric Systems. Shutting them down… now!"

Suddenly, the whole building was shut down and enveloped in complete darkness.

* * *

><p>Sebastian Blood was trying to piece up the paperwork. He needed to make sure it was all complete before tomorrow. He wanted to rise as a public political figure in Gotham, and for such, he had to be in good standing. Being a master Principal in Gotham's most prestigious school was a start. He was revising all the reports as he wondered how long before the Night of Rains.<p>

That was Deathstroke's designation for the upcoming destruction of Star City, Central City and Gotham. A Night of Rains… rains of blood. The mercenary was planning to unleash a Mirakuru Army in the three cities and take control of them. He would finally seize his destiny and put an end to Green Arrow, Batman and the Justice League.

Sebastian was anxious for that, because he would rise as the new savior of these cities.

And with Renegade by their side, there was not anyone who would stand in their way. Even Superman and Superboy, Wonder Woman and even the mighty Captain Marvel could be taken down once Renegade's training was completed. His super intellect, super strength and all the things he learned from Batman and Deathstroke would turn Dick Grayson in the ultimate weapon.

As Sebastian was thinking, the lights went out.

He raised his head, confused. The was about to grab his cellphone to call the Maintenance Department when he heard a rustling sound.

With a frown, he reached down to his desk, where he had a gun ready for usage. "Come on out, I can feel you lurking…"

Then the figure appeared, looking at him with spite. "Goodnight Mr. Blood…"

Sebastian frowned, not really intimidated. "I've heard of you. Catwoman. They say you're Gotham's most skilled thief. I heard you only take from the rich. But hitting a school, that's low… even for a criminal like you…"

Catwoman stepped forward. "I'm not here to steal from your school Mr. Blood. Trust me, I would love to get my hands on Gotham's Academy's riches, but tonight… that's not my priority."

"Then what is it, Mr. Catwoman?" asked Sebastian, his fingers reaching for the hidden gun.

"The truth," said Catwoman and stepped forward, getting her whip out. "I want to know what you do to Dick Grayson…"

"Grayson?" asked Sebastian and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know he's a brilliant boy… but I did nothing to him. He's been missing for months, why do you think I'm connected?"

Catwoman frowned. "Because you're the last person to see him alive…"

Finally, Sebastian snapped and reached for his gun. He extended it towards Catwoman, and aimed. He smirked. "Oh, I really hoped nothing would trace me to him… guess I was wrong… but let me ask you… what were you planning? Confront me? I could just shoot you, I mean, no one will miss Catwoman… and certainly the police will find it believable I killed you in self-defense. You tried to rob me, I to stop you, you to kill me… and so forth…"

The thief smirked, amused. "Honey, did you really think I would confront a suspect alone? I'm not alone…"

Suddenly, Sebastian was kicked on the ankles and fell on the floor.

Batgirl appeared from the shadows, sliding on the floors and taking down the man swiftly. The sidekick girl took Sebastian's collar neck and glared at him. "Where is Dick?! Where does Deathstroke has him?"

Sebastian smirked. "Hello, Barbara. This is so not nice, to be attacked by my own student. I guess I'll have to do some course correcting with you!"

The man head-butted Batgirl and kicked her in the stomach, making her step back.

Finally, acrobatically, the man stood up and took his gun. He aimed at her and then got another gun from his pants. He smiled. "Now, this makes it more interesting. I can read the headlines already: "New Batman sidekick uniting with master criminal". I bet the media will be wondering why Batgirl was with Catwoman. I'm just going to say you two tried to kill me…"

"No one will believe you," said Batgirl with spite.

"Why not? I'm a respected school principal, you, on the other hand… are a vigilante found dead working with a master criminal…" said Sebastian with glee. "It will be quite fun to stain the name of Batman. Maybe Deathstroke will give me a raise for it…"

He loaded the gun.

"You wanna mess with my family, fucker?! You mess with me!" said a new voice that came out of the shadows.

Jason appeared, dropping from the ceiling, and kicking Sebastian on the head. Jason got out a boo staff and extended it, hitting the man swiftly with them and taking him down.

Sebastian, surprised, looked up. "Who are you?"

"Your ticket to jail," said Jason as he used his boo-staff and hit Sebastian in the head with spite.

"No, wait!" said Batgirl with surprise as she saw how Jason started to beat Sebastian Blood up. "Jason, that's not the way…"

Jason growled. "That's the way to get answers…"

Then finally, Tim came out of the shadows and looked at his older brother, worriedly.

"Sorry to say this, but the kid right," said Catwoman as she walked forward with her whip, tying it around Blood's neck. "The only way to get answers is through violence."

Sebastian gasped, getting red from the lack of oxygen. Catwoman was chocking him with her whipe while Jason had a staff upon his face. The cat burglar frowned. "Where is Richard Grayson?"

"I won't… tell you…" said Sebastian, choking.

"Suit yourself…" said Catwoman and tightened her grip, making his blood go pause. "Listen, these kids are good… but I'm not. Now, you tell me what we want to know or I'll use my whip to squeeze your neck until your head snaps from your body…"

Batgirl looked horrified, Tim looked conflicted, Jason just stood there aiming his staff. He knew this was the only way.

"I… won't tell you…" said Sebastian, gasping for air.

Then, Tim's wrist computer beeped.

Batgirl and Jason turned briefly to him, while Catwoman continued to struggle with Sebastian.

"Scan of the place is complete…" said Tim as he looked at the holographic screen. "There is a hidden compartment by the painting…"

"Check it," said Catwoman, using her heel to push Sebastian down.

Tim and Batgirl looked at each other before nodding. The young boy rushed towards the paining and removed while Batgirl found a safe. She used her tools to open it.

Inside, they found Brother Blood's mask.

Batgirl gasped. "You're… you're him…"

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, I am…"

Tim looked at the rest of the things at the compartment. They were pictures. Mostly, Dick's. Him in uniform at the school, playing with the baseball team, and even one with him suited up as Robin. There were a couple more of the entire team, but the one that caught the young boy's attention was the picture of a ship. A freighter.

The Purgatory.

"Dick… must be in this freighter…" said Tim as he looked at the ship in the picture.

Batgirl nodded. "We can use the Bat-Computer to track it."

Catwoman let go of Sebastian and scowled. "You're lucky. But now the question is… what should we do with you?"

Jason looked slightly confused. "Um… take him to the police?"

"We can't," said Catwoman and looked quite disturbed. "This man knows who you are. He knows who is Robin, and Batman, and you three… we can't let him parade with that knowledge…"

Sebastian laughed bitterly. "You think Deathstroke is going to let me live after I failed him? No. This only ends one way. I just hope you find you end at the hands of Renegade."

"Renegade will stopped, Robin will be saved," said Batgirl, looking at the man.

"I warned you…" said Sebastian and got the gun. He knew he couldn't overpower Catwoman and Batgirl, so he did the obvious way out.

He shot himself, in the head.

The thunder of the bullet resounded through the room.

Tim's eyes widened as he saw the blood. They all stared shock.

Jason lowered the staff and looked resigned. He knew what it was to find blood. To see death. It was something sickening. But he had to stay strong for Tim and for Dick. They were one step closer to finding the truth about Renegade, to finding his whereabouts.

The street boy looked at the crying Tim, the sight of death was too much for him still.

Without saying much, Jason enveloped Tim within his arms, and Barbara joined them in a hug.

Catwoman looked resigned.

But they found their answers.

* * *

><p>Red Arrow and Cheshire looked around, in an empty building at Blüdhaven. The assassin was wearing her cat mask and the former hero-sidekick was aiming his bow to the nearest genesis of sound or movement. They were careful of trying to set up any booby traps in the building. They were in the top floor, scanning it. It was dark, no light but a small computer.<p>

"Cheshire, look at this," said Red Arrow as he approached the computer, which was a GPS. "It looks like a map…"

Cheshire looked at the screen, coordinates to the Purgatory. "You don't say…"

Suddenly, they heard a crackling.

They both turned to one side and they found a figure looking at them. The figure was wearing the uniform of the League of Shadows, with some alterations. He lifted his hands and took his bow from his back, looking through his mask at Red Arrow and Cheshire. "You're uninvited…"

Cheshire got out her knives and got into a fighting stance. "You must be Al Saher, the Magician, the Dark Archer…"

The Magician turned to her. "I've heard about you, Cheshire Cat… a skilled assassin. Apprentice of Talia al Ghul herself. You must not have come. Even with your training you can't take me. I was taught by the Demon himself…"

Red Arrow lifted his bow and aimed at him. "Want to test that theory?"

"I do…" said a new voice that appeared from the other side of the room, out of the darkness. "Roy…"

She was wearing a red suit, the color of blood, and a yellow cape with cloak. It was Speedy's colors. She had a domino mask as well, but her face was mostly concealed by the cape.

But her voice was recognizable, to him anyway.

Red Arrow's blood ran cold. "Mia…"

* * *

><p><strong>So... wasn't it epic?<strong>

**Point #1: If guys want to know how Mia looks, just google her! Type "Mia Dearden Speedy" and you'll find her pics on the comics. I just based her look like the one in the comics. So, there you go, Mia Dearden and the Dark Archer made their appearance!**

**Point #2: Hope you liked the first part, it was fun to write, Catwoman and Batgirl teaming up, Jason showing his moves and Tim being awesome. I hope Sebastian's death wasn't too gruesome...**

**Point #3 (AND MOST IMPORTANT): Check out my new story! THE ROBIN CONSPIRACY, it's the sort of sequel to this! I planted to write it after I finished this one but they ideas wouldn't let me sleep! So I'm updating simultaneously! This takes place after Season 1 right? Well, the new story takes place after Season 2, one year after Wally dies. It will focus on the Robins! We've got Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian! The enemy? The freaking COURT OF OWLS! How awesome is that?! Check it out please!**

**Review?**

**Thanks guys, love you!**


	18. Shades Of Red And Yellow

**Hey guys! I feel so depressed about the lenght of this chapter. I know, you expected something longer. But it's good I think. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>XVII.- Shades of Red And Yellow<strong>

"Mia…"

The name resounded on the place as Red Arrow stared at the woman he used to love. She was now changed, she was no longer an innocent girl. She was an assassin, a creature of the shadows. And seeing her, it made Roy Harper's heart stop. It made him feel like he was watching a monster of his own creation. He felt guilty, he felt overwhelmed, and he felt angry at the world for the way he was being treated. First he Deathstroke, then the Light, then he finds out he's a clone… and now, the love of his life is his enemy.

Cheshire lifted her knives. "Nice to meet you, Mia. I've heard a lot about you."

Mia's eyes, however, were shadowed beneath her cloak. "Cheshire, Talia al Ghul's apprentice. Roy Harper, Red Arrow. I've been waiting for this confrontation…"

"Mia…" said Red Arrow, lost in thought.

"Not Mia, not anymore. I'm the Magician's Daughter," said the female archer as she raised her bow at Red Arrow. "You traded my life for peace, Harper. I'm not going to forget…"

Red Arrow growled. "I don't know what kind of tales Merlyn has told you. But you know I loved you, you know I mourned you. You know you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my days with…"

"I'm still here," said Cheshire with a cough.

Mia pulled her arrow back. "The moment you let Slade Wilson live after he killed my mother… that was the moment you lost me. You and Ollie… I trusted you. You were full of lies and I will never forget that. You let him live… he didn't deserve that… not after what he did to Moira Queen!"

Red Arrow frowned. "No, Mia. Vengeance is not the way. Killing is not the way."

The Magician scoffed. "Yet, you're here to kill us…"

"What? No, we're not here to kill you!" said Red Arrow with a snap.

The Magician glared at him through his mask. "Maybe you're not, but your wife is. I have eyes and ears within the Shadows. I know that Cheshire was takes to killing us, in order to gain favor with the League."

Red Arrow's eyes widened. "Jade… is that true?"

Cheshire nodded. "I have no mission to harm in any way Mia Dearden. But yes, Roy, I was tasked to killing Al Saher. As my duty as a member of the Shadows, I have to fulfill it."

"And you weren't going to let me in on that part?!" exclaimed Red Arrow visibly upset.

"No," said Cheshire. "I made my decision to sacrifice my freedom because I love you. But you have to take the consequences of that."

"If you want to kill my father, you'll have to put your knife through my chest first," said Mia with anger. Her yellow cape and cloak covering her eyes but allowing her to see. "I was trained by Ra's al Ghul's personal apprentice. I'm not easy to kill…"

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," said Cheshire and dropped a smokescreen.

The black smoke started to rise and they were all engulfed. Suddenly the Magician was being attacked by Cheshire, who was using her knives to counter act the fierce blows the Dark Archer used to block her.

"Father!" exclaimed Mia and she prepared to fire and arrow through her chest.

Red Arrow wiped the smokescreen and reacted in time. He shot an arrow at Mia's bow, making her drop it.

"I'll never forgive you, Roy!" exclaimed Mia with anger. "You dare to stand in my way. I thought what we had was true love… I guess it was just part of your façade…"

"I don't know what lies you've been told, Mia, but you know I loved you," said Red Arrow, aiming her bow at her. "But that doesn't change that it's been years. You became an assassin. And right now, it is Jade Nguyen who holds my heart. I don't want you hurt you, I want to save you. But if you attack my wife… I'll have to respond in a violent manner, as much as I don't want to…"

The Magician's Daughter kicked Red Arrow's bow and then did a double flip on the air, kicking him in the chest.

Red Arrow rolled on the ground and prepared to fight in a one-on-one fight. "Please Mia…"

Mia, however, frowned. She turned around and saw that her father was struggling with Cheshire. Both being former/current League of Shadows, they had skills that could be even.

She turned around, grabbing her bow.

The Magician turned to her, and exclaimed somewhat in shock. "Mia! Where are you going?"

"The Freighter, dad," said Mia with hatred as she prepared to walk away. "I was trained for years to kill Deathstroke. Now I'm going to do it. No one will stand in my way… I know you can handle yourself…"

And with that, Mia Dearden used her own smokescreen to disappear.

"Mia!" exclaimed Red Arrow, distraught.

The Magician, however, looked down at her opponent. "Looks like I have been abandoned by my daughter. I don't know if I should be proud or mad. But I guess we'll have to put an end to our play-date…"

Pulling his bow and arrow, he shot at Cheshire with the intention to kill. However, she evaded the arrow in time.

Yet, it was a useful distraction.

The Magician was gone.

With no trace whatsoever, he had disappeared like a Shadow. Cheshire removed her mask and grunted.

"He had to get away…" said Cheshire with spite.

Red Arrow looked at the computer. He noticed the GPS signaling the coast of Blüdhaven and the freighter, the Purgatory. "But we know where Mia went. She went to that freighter…"

"Which means, that's where Deathstroke is…" said Cheshire as she put her mask back on. "You're going… aren't you?"

The redhead nodded. "Whether or not Mia's soul can be salvaged is beyond me. But I can save Robin. If he's in that freighter with Deathstroke, I can get him back and we can use his blood to create a cure for the Mirakuru…"

Cheshire nodded and then put her hand under her cloak, and pulled it out revealing two test tubes with syringes. "Use this…"

"What is that?" asked Red Arrow as he took the small syringes.

"Tibetan Snake poison, a very powerful sedative used by the League of Shadows. There is nothing like this. I planned to use it to kill the Magician, but now I think you need it," said Cheshire as she removed her mask once again. "I'm not a scientist, but I know that dosage is strong enough to knock out even a speedster with fast metabolism. I believe you can use it to knock out Robin…"

Red Arrow looked at the syringes and nodded. "Thanks Jade…"

Jade leaned forward and kissed him in the lips. "Be careful Roy, I don't want to lose you…"

"You won't," said Roy as he kissed back. Then he pulled back. "But I believe I can save Mia's soul and return Robin to who he was before. I may not be the greatest hero… but I can save my former love… and also my little brother…"

* * *

><p>The Bat-plane was on its way to Blüdhaven.<p>

Batman was piloting, with a very usual frown on his face. In the seat next to him was Batgirl, looking kind of nervous.

"So let me get this straight," said Batman in a disapproving manner. "Tim and Jason joined forces with Selina to hunt down a villain, and you tagged along? Endangering MY sons, who had little training, and leading them in a mission that resulted in a casualty?"

"Yes," said Batgirl with a sigh. "I know it was dangerous for the boys, but they did great. Jason was skilled in defense, and Tim was a master hacker. They're going to be ready, Bruce… soon…"

Batman nodded. "I hope so. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to ground them. And Selina and I are going to have a pretty interesting talk about parenting…"

Batgirl looked at the Batman. "At least we know where Dick is…"

"Yes, so let's hurry and get him back…" said Batman as he sped up, seeing the freighter, the Purgatory, ahead. "I'm not going to lose my first son. I have yet to apologize…"

Batgirl nodded, feeling somewhat anxious.

They were going to get their little bird back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I said, not my longest one but I needed a transition between Brother Blood's suicide and the upcoming confrontation in the freighter. So, next time:<strong>

**Red Arrow and Batgirl join forces to fight (and save) Renegade, while battling Mia Dearden as well! It is a Three-way battle! Oh, and Batman will give a piece of his mind to Deathstroke himself.**

**Please review! And check "THE ROBIN CONSPIRACY", the sequel to this and my take on The Court of Owls/Under the Red Hood/Son of Batman!**

**Bye!**


End file.
